Smell like Teen Spirits
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Yami siente algo más que sólo amistad hacia Yugi. Por su parte, Yugi está recibiendo cartas de alguien que también busca más que amistad con él. COMPLETO.
1. Cartas raras

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
**Notas de Little Kei:** La primera vez que Raven y yo tuvimos listo este fic, se nos olvidó un detallito de ésos que no son vitales pero que bien te pueden molestar todo el asunto: en este fic, Raven utiliza los nombres originales de los personajes. Aquí viene una relación de los cambios de nombres de los personajes.  
  
~Yugi Mutou = Yugi Moto (hey, claro que esa "u" importa muchísimo: le cambia el significado a su nombre. Pero no pregunten cuál es el tan mentado significado.)  
  
~Katsuya Jounouchi = Joey Wheeler.  
  
~Hiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor.  
  
~Anzu Masaki = Tea Gardner.  
  
...Y aunque no aparezcan en esta historia en particular, ténganlos presentes:  
  
~Pegasus J. Crawford = Maximillian Pegasus (el horror de Raven).  
  
~Ryuuji Otogi = Duke Devlin.  
  
~Shizuka Kawai = Serenity Wheeler.  
  
  
**

Smell like teen spirits

**  
  
**Capítulo 1:** Cartas Raras  
  
  
Un país, una ciudad, una calle, una tienda de juegos, un adolescente con el espíritu de un antiguo faraón egipcio en una pirámide que le colgaba del cuello atendiendo dicha tienda. Una historia normal, en una ciudad cualquiera, con un joven que era como cualquier otro. Pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría gobernar la tranquilidad en esta historia tan normal y mundana?  
  
Los rayos de sol se filtraban tranquilamente por la ventana. El molestoso brillo del amanecer hizo que Yugi se despertara. Miró el reloj de pared; aún era muy temprano y se sentía muy cansado. No había dormido bien; había estado pensando mucho y la angustia no le dejaba dormir. Se estiró entre las sábanas hasta que por fin se decidió a levantarse. Empezó tendiendo su cama; luego, se sentó en ella.  
  
-Si tienes tanto sueño, ¿por qué no sigues durmiendo? Es muy temprano aún -Yugi levantó la mirada para ver al dueño de la voz. Ahí en frente tenía a un joven más alto que él; había cierto parecido físico pero el chico tenía las facciones más marcadas y agudas.   
  
-Yami... buenossssss díassssss -saludó en medio de un bostezo.  
  
-Vas a quedarte dormido así como estás: sentado.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Mejor me despierto con una ducha. -Tras decir esto, Yugi se puso de pie y se dirigió torpemente hacia el baño.  
  
-¿Problemas?  
  
-No -Yami podía escuchar la voz de Yugi ya que él había dejado la puerta entreabierta para poder hablar-, pero si me echo de nuevo me quedaré dormido hasta el almuerzo.  
  
-No dormiste bien anoche.   
  
-No; estuve... pensando.  
  
-¿En qué?  
  
Yami no escuchó respuesta de parte de su Hikari. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Yami pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha.  
  
Después de 15 minutos salió del baño un Yugi más despierto y con su uniforme de escuela.   
  
-¿En qué? -repitió la pregunta el faraón. No era como si a Yami le gustara dejar las cosas en el aire.  
  
-En cosas que seguro no te interesan. Ya sabes, mis cosas -contestó Yugi, desviando su vista y sonrojándose un poco.  
  
-Entiendo -dijo Yami. Sabía que sus preguntas estaban poniendo incómodo a Yugi, así que decidió no preguntar más. - ¿Yugi?  
  
-¿Mmm? -dijo Yugi, levantando la vista para ver a Yami.   
  
Yami iba a preguntarle... ¡No sabía que iba a preguntarle! No sabía como es que se le había olvidado; hace a penas 2 segundos que tenía la pregunta y luego todo se le había borrado al ver el rostro de Yugi: tan hermoso, ligeramente pálido, y su expresión de ternura. Se veía tan inocente. Se veía tan bien que Yami olvidó todo por unos segundos.  
  
-¿Yami?  
  
-¿Sí? -llegó a contestar casi por instinto porque no estaba prestando atención.  
  
-¿No eras tú quien quería preguntarme algo?  
  
-Sí -dijo, regresando de sus pensamientos y tratando de recordar su pregunta-. Hace ya una semana que cortaste el lazo psíquico. ¿Puedo saber por qué?  
  
-....  
  
-¿Yugi? ¿Algo te molesta?  
  
-....  
  
-....  
  
-¿Te molesta? -preguntó al fin Yugi.  
  
-No. No me molesta. Sólo quiero saber.   
  
-Es que... - a Yugi se le quebró la voz; le era muy difícil hablar de eso.  
  
-No importa. Si no me quieres decir, no hay problema.  
  
Yugi se quedó mirando el piso largo rato. Como si ver el suelo fuera muy interesante. En un momento determinado Yami también lo pensó porque habían pasado cinco minutos y Yugi seguía con la mirada baja. Sin decir nada miró el reloj; aún tenía tiempo de sobra. Luego miró a Yami, quien había estado sentado al borde de la cama mirándolo desde que salió del baño.  
  
-Cartas -dijo Yugi, y luego se puso rojo como un tomate.  
  
-¿Cartas? -repitió Yami, sin comprender.  
  
-Si... -dijo Yugi con gran esfuerzo-. Yami, a ti no te puedo engañar. Pero no te burles de mí, ¿sí?  
  
-Nunca haría eso -dijo al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Había estado preocupado por su Hikari. Había estado raro los últimos días y no se había mostrado dispuesto a hablar de ello. No hasta ese momento.  
  
-He estado recibiendo... cartas -dijo aún muy rojo.  
  
-¿Qué clase de cartas? -preguntó no muy interesado. Al parecer se había estado preocupando de más. Sólo era cuestión de cartas de duelos.  
  
-Unas muy... raras.  
  
-Deberías estar feliz. No cualquiera te da dartas raras. ¿Acaso no las tenías en tu baraja? -preguntó Yami cruzándose de piernas, más relajado.  
  
-No. No me refiero a eso, Yami... -dijo Yugi más colorado, si eso era posible ,claro-. No me refiero a cartas difíciles de encontrar o caras...  
  
-¿Entonces...?  
  
-Son cartas... - Yugi ya no pudo más; sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. No podía creer que le estaba contando eso a Yami, pero como había dicho, no le gustaba engañarlo. Pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar con eso-...Son... de amor...  
  
Yami abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero cuando la información llegó al cerebro, se congeló. ¿¡Cartas de amor?! ¡¿Yugi estaba recibiendo cartas de amor!? Yami se sorprendió mucho, pero luego su asombro se convirtió en enojo: ¿¡Quién se atrevía a mandarle cartas de amor a su Yugi?!  
  
-No tienes porqué aguantarte, Yami. Ríete todo lo que quieras.  
  
-No, claro que no me voy a reír. Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Qué te dice? ¿Te gustan?  
  
-¿Huh? -dijo Yugi sorprendido por la actitud de Yami. ¿Acaso estaba interesado? no pensó que se interesaría tanto.- Perdón, ¿qué me preguntante?  
  
-Perdón -se disculpó el faraón al darse cuenta de que se había sobresaltado demasiado-. Sólo quería saber...  
  
-Está bien. Pregúntame todo lo que quieras -contestó Yugi con una risita.  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
  
-Es que ahora me siento como un tonto. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me mandan este tipo de cartas y no sabía que pensar. Así que corté nuestro lazo psíquico para poder pensar mejor y para que tú no te... burlaras de mí.  
  
-¿Por qué pensaste que me burlaría de ti?  
  
-Es que... Ya sabes. Jounouchi-kun se rio, diciéndome que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña nerviosa por una carta. Supongo que fue un comportamiento inmaduro de mi parte y pues... yo... corté el vínculo psíquico para poder pensar solo y...  
  
-¿Y creíste que me burlaría de ti por estar pensando en cartas de amor?  
  
Yugi afirmó con la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas. A Yami le hubiera gustado saber en qué pensaba Yugi al recordar las cartas. Yami sonrió para él mismo viendo la actitud de su Hikari. Era tan inocente, y recibir ese tipo de cartas lo ponía muy nervioso. Yami pensó que su querido Yugi estaba pasando por esos momentos típicos de adolescentes. Su sonrisa no le duró mucho cuando pensó en quién podía ser la persona que ponía tan nervioso a su Hikari.  
  
-¿No sospechas de nadie?  
  
-¿Eh? -preguntó Yugi, saliendo de sus pensamientos- No, de nadie. Al principio pensé que era Jounouchi-kun haciéndome una broma, pero me dí cuenta de que no podía ser.  
  
-¿Por qué no? Quién sabe. Lo que él llama gracioso, a veces no lo es.  
  
-Porque él siempre está conmigo y cuando regreso a mi carpeta la carta ya está ahí.  
  
Yami quiso hacer muchas preguntas pero no deseaba poner incómodo a Yugi. Aunque por dentro se moría por saberlo todo.  
  
-¿Te interesa saber cómo son?   
  
Yami afirmó con la cabeza. Yugi metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño papel que entregó a Yami. Estaba doblado en dos, y la letra era muy fina y hermosa. Decía:  
  
"Deberías estar más atento en la escuela. No deseo que te lastimes. Me hubiera gustado estar junto a ti; de seguro habría hecho más."  
  
-¿"Lastimes"? ¿Pasó algo en la escuela?  
  
-Mmmm... estaba hablando con Jounouchi-kun de las cartas, caminando por el patio, cuando el balón de fútbol dio contra mi cabeza -explicó mientras ponía su mano a un lado de la cabeza, frotándose-. Sí que me dolió.   
  
-O sea que se refería a Jounouchi con eso de "haber hecho más". Conociéndolo, de seguro que sólo se rio de ti.  
  
-Sí; después de un rato, un buen rato, se dignó recogerme. Y eso que aún se estaba riendo.   
  
Yami se echó a reír; se imaginaba a Yugi tirado con los ojos en X por el impacto, en medio del patio y junto a un rubio que no paraba de reírse. ¡Momento! ¿Rubio? ¿Jounouchi? ¿Cómo es que Jounouchi sabía lo de las cartas y él no?  
  
-¿Y Jounouchi te está ayudando con esto? -preguntó, ocultando su verdadera pregunta.  
  
-No sé a que le llama él ayudar. Se ha puesto en una actitud medio rara. Se pasa interrogando a todos los que se me acercan.   
  
Yugi le echó un vistazo al reloj; parecía que era buen momento para ir a desayunar. Le preguntó a Yami si lo acompañaba, pero éste negó con la cabeza. No es que Yami necesitara comer, pero a Yugi no le importaba y siempre se lo preguntaba.   
  
En la cocina, su abuelo acababa de despertarse, aunque Yugi le parecía que estaba más dormido que despierto, así que lo ayudó a hacer el desayuno. Mientras tomaba su leche se puso a analizar la situación: no había estado tan distraído por pensar en las cartas, sino en Yami. Sabía que lo que sentía por Yami era algo especial, pero no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente. Había cortado su vínculo con él para pensar más claramente, pero estaba más confundido.  
  
Un Yugi muy confundido se daba el gusto de tomar su leche caliente y comer su huevo frito ("Come huevo; huevo es vida") mientras que Yami se daba de cabezazos contra el escritorio. Estaba que se moría de celos; alguien se había fijado en su Hikari y, para empeorar las cosas, le mandaba cartas. Hace mucho que Yami había puesto en claro sus sentimientos, pero no los demostraba (no como él deseaba) porque sentía que para Yugi significaba su mejor amigo, su protector, su hermano mayor. No se atrevía a arruinar su hermosa relación. Yami se conformaba con estar siempre al lado de su Hikari; sabía que Yugi lo quería, pero no como Yami deseaba. Pero si esa persona se acercaba a su Yugi quizás las cosas cambiarían. Alguien estaba tratando de alejar a Yugi de él.   
  
-¡Maldito! -murmuró Yami, mirando por la ventana. En esa ciudad había alguien que deseaba algo que Yami no estaba dispuesto a dejar. Después de meditar unos segundos, Yami sonrió. No se hubiera imaginado nunca que fuera a comportarse de una manera tan "posesiva".  
  
-¡Yami!  
  
Yami se dió la vuelta; no había escuchado a Yugi entrar en el cuarto.  
  
-¿Vienes conmigo?  
  
-Sí -sin decir más Yami entró en la pirámide. Yugi sonrió, se acercó al escritorio para coger su maleta e irse a la escuela.  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
-¡Buenos días, Yugi! -saludó Jounouchi cuando Yugi entró en el salón.  
  
-¡Hola! Buenos días. Va a llover.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Porque llegaste temprano -contestó Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Que graciositos están hoy. ¿Acaso han practicado esa bromita?  
  
-No le hagas caso, Yugi -dijo Honda, acercándose a ellos.- Lo que pasa en que yo le dije exactamente lo mismo.   
  
-Ya, bueno, como sea. Hoy tienes mejor aspecto, Yugi -dijo, acercándose a Yugi para verlo mejor.  
  
-Sí, gracias. Pero bien que sólo le dices para cambiar de tema -Yugi era inocente y parecía un niño, pero no era estúpido-. ¿Anzu aún no llega?  
  
-Nop -contestó Jounouchi, tratando de cambiar de tema-. Ella nunca viene tarde.  
  
-Y tú llegas temprano. Esto es en serio. ¿Yugi, trajiste paraguas? -preguntó Honda.  
  
-No; no me imagina que tendríamos un día tan malo cuando salí de casa.  
  
-¡Ya, ya, ya, ya! Párenla de una vez. ¡Vine temprano y qué! No esperen algo así hasta dentro de 3000 años. Así que disfruten de este día extraordinario pues no se repetirá en un largo tiempo.  
  
-Ni que lo digas.  
  
Los tres no terminaban de reírse cuando Seto Kaiba entró en el salón y fue directamente hacia ellos.  
  
-Perro -dijo casi en un susurro; por el tono de su voz Yugi y Honda supusieron que tampoco asimilaba ver a Jounouchi tan temprano en la escuela-. Lloverá -agregó, echando un ojo a las ventanas.  
  
-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?! ¡¿Y CUÁL PERRO?!  
  
-Tú -dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
-Ya, ya. Cálmate, Jounouchi-kun. Kaiba-kun debe tener una buena razón para venir a vernos, ¿no crees? -dijo Yugi, tratando de calmar a Jounouchi.  
  
-Vaya, con razón consigues seguir en la escuela -comentó Kaiba, dirigiéndose a Jounouchi con una mirada despectiva-: tienes amigos que piensan por ti. Pero no abuses de ellos. Intenta pensar; te aseguro que no duele tanto como crees.  
  
-¡AHORA SÍ QUE LO MATO! ¡YUGI, SUÉLTAME!  
  
-¡No lo sueltes, Yugi! -gritó Honda- No lo sueltes, que Kaiba lo mata.   
  
-¿¡SE ESTÁN PONIENDO DE LADO DE ÉSTE?!  
  
-No seas tonto, Jounouchi-kun. Todos somos amigos, ¿verdad, Kaiba-kun? -preguntó Yugi, aún sujetando a Jounouchi. Los otros tres sólo lo miraron; no sabían si estaba siendo sarcástico o no.  
  
-Como sea -contestó Kaiba, mirando a Yugi- En la tarde se inaugura una nueva plataforma de duelo en el club.  
  
Los tres se quedaron fríos. ¿Acaso Kaiba los estaba invitando a ir al club? Club de duelo que, por cierto, era suyo.  
  
-¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad vale más que cualquier cosa y deseas hacer las pases? Ahh~~~~~, qué conmovedor, Kaiba. ¡Anda, muérete! -gritó Jounouchi.  
  
-¿No te cansas de decir tantas estupideces juntas? Sólo doy el mensaje de Mokuba -dijo Kaiba, acercándose más a ellos.- Quiere que vayan.  
  
-¡Así que estás de cartero! ¡Así es como terminan los arrogantes como él, Yugi! Haciendo este tipo de trabajos.  
  
-Yugi tiene otro trabajo, uno más triste. Estás perdiendo dinero, Yugi: mejor apúrate y sácalo a pasear al parque. Cosa que cobras por vuelta y no por hora.  
  
-¡¡YA ME LEGASTE, KAIBA!! ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!! ¡SÓLO DICES ESO PORQUE SABES QUE YUGI ME ESTÁ SUJETANDO! ¡¡¡ESPERA A QUE ME SUELTE Y TE PATEARÉ ESO QUE TIENES ATRÁS Y LLAMAS TRASERO!!!  
  
Kaiba les dedicó una última mirada a los tres antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Pero no sin antes decir:  
  
-Yugi, cambia de perro. Sólo sabe ladrar y babear.  
  
-¡¡¡YUGI, SUÉLTAME!!! ¡¿TU TAMBIÉN, HONDA!? ¡¡¡SUÉLTENME LOS DOS!!! -gritó Jounouchi, o más bien, escupió las palabras, y con más fuerza para asegurarse de que Kaiba lo estaba escuchando. Yugi podía asegurar que, de acercarse un poco más, mojaría a Kaiba.  
  
-Cuando quiera que me laves el rostro te aviso, perro. -Y con eso Kaiba salió del salón.  
  
Cuando la cosa se hubo calmado, Honda habló:  
  
-De verdad que eres un baboso. No deberías contestar a sus provocaciones; sólo caes en su juego.   
  
-¡¡Eso lo dices porque a ti no te dice "perro"!!  
  
-¿Por qué te enojas tanto, Jounouchi-kun? Ni que fuera verdad -comentó Yugi, tratando de animarlo.  
  
-¿O no será que se enoja porque a lo mejor es cierto?  
  
-¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, HONDA, O TE LA ROMPO!!  
  
-Caray, hoy no estás de buenas. ¿Por qué no puedes venir de tan buen humor como Yugi?  
  
-Porque no soy como Yugi: soy mejor. Pero... Creo que ya se me pasó. Ver a Kaiba pone de malas a cualquiera.  
  
-A mí no me pone de malas -comentó Yugi, sentándose en su carpeta-. Deberías hacer lo que dices y tratar de hacer las pases con él.  
  
-Sí, es cierto, Yugi. Me propongo ser el mejor amigo de Seto Kaiba.  
  
-Y si no lo logras, siempre puedes ser su perro faldero -comentó Honda con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Conversaron (aunque más que eso Jounouchi y Honda aprovecharon para sacarse en cara unas cuantas cositas), y Yugi había echado mano de su cuaderno para revisar la tarea, cuando encontró algo en el cajón de su carpeta.  
  
-¿Huh? -dijo al tiempo que metía la mano en el cajón para sacar una pequeña hoja de papel.  
  
Tal como sospechaba Yugi, era otra carta. Ésta decía:  
  
"Te esperaré."  
  
Yugi no comprendió del todo el mensaje. ¿A qué se refería con eso de "te esperaré"? Miró el aula; sólo estaban unos pocos alumnos y ni siquiera había llegado el profesor. Yugi pensó que alguien había escuchado su conversación con Kaiba y lo estaba citando justamente en el club para así confirmar que asistiera. ¿Pero quién pudo haber sido lo suficientemente rápido como para poner la carta ahí sin que se haya dado cuenta? Le echó otra mirada rápida al salón; se puso colorado al pensar que alguien de su mismo salón era quien le escribía. El saberlo no lo ayudaba a ponerse tranquilo en las clases.  
  
En la pirámide que le colgaba del cuello se encontraba "meditando" el espíritu del faraón. Estaba... ¿molesto? Porque no soportaba que alguien tuviera tan nervioso a su Hikari. Yugi estaba tan nervioso al saber que era alguien de su mismo salón, que apenas hacía caso a los profesores. Yami ya no aguantaba para que se acabaran las clases y ver quién era la persona que le escribía a su Hikari. Pero a la vez, no deseaba que Yugi conociera a esa persona. ¿Qué pasaría si a Yugi le interesaba? Menudas ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Yami durante toda la mañana.  
  
Una vez que terminaron las clases, Honda y Jounouchi cogieron sus cosas y llamaron a Yugi para ir al club. La verdad era que Jounouchi se moría por ser uno de los primeros en estrenar tal plataforma, pero trataba de no hacerlo notorio. No iba a darle el gusto a Kaiba; no después de lo que le había dicho.  
  
-¡Yugi! ¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Honda, camino al club.  
  
-Pues está pensando en mí encima de la nueva plataforma de duelos.  
  
-Querrás decir: que Yugi está pensando en cómo Kaiba va a patearte el trasero en la nueva plataforma.  
  
-La envidia te corroe por dentro, Honda, porque sabes que sólo los mejores podemos hacer gala de nuestras habilidades en inauguraciones como ésta.  
  
-Sí, lo que digas. ¿Estás bien, Yugi?  
  
-¿Huh?... Sí, claro -dijo a media voz.  
  
Cuando llegaron al club ya había mucha gente, en su mayoría escolares. Cuando por fin lograron entrar (en una sola pieza) se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la dichosa plataforma. Mokuba estaba esperándolos. Se alegró mucho de verlos; sabía que su hermano les daría el mensaje. Por ser amigos del hermano del dueño, tuvieron el placer de inaugurar la plataforma. Más bien, Jounouchi y Mokuba tuvieron el placer. Yugi y Honda sólo miraban. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un chico de otra escuela retara a Honda. Yugi se quedó ahí de pie, mirando los duelos.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun y Honda-kun van a demorarse" pensó mientras los veía en sus respectivos duelos. "Iré a matar el tiempo"  
  
Yugi salió al pasillo en busca de una gaseosa. Eran las 5 de la tarde y aún calentaba el sol en el cielo; Yugi no pensaba más que en una Coca Cola bien helada con su pingüino muerto adentro, pero no encontraba nada. Caminó por varios pasillos y cuartos de duelos, y al fin llegó a un cuarto de duelos virtuales. No había nadie; todos estaban admirando la nueva plataforma. Yugi se alegró al encontrar una máquina de gaseosas. Caminó hacia la máquina mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos las monedas indicadas; estaba tan ocupado buscando el dinero que no se percató de que alguien había entrado al cuarto y se dirigía a él.  
  
Yugi levantó la mirada para poner las monedas cuando vio que, por encima de su hombro, alguien estiraba el brazo para poner las monedas antes que él. El sujeto escogió una bebida, luego se agachó para recoger la lata y ofrecérsela a Yugi.  
  
-Te estaba esperando -dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Kaiba-kun... -fue lo único que logró decir Yugi.  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com


	2. Sólo conversar

**Advertencias:**YAOI   
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
**Smell like teen spirits**   
  
**Capítulo 2: Sólo conversar  
**  
  
El sujeto escogió una bebida; luego se agachó para recoger la lata y ofrecérsela a Yugi.  
  
-Te estaba esperando -dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Kaiba-kun... -fue lo único que logró decir Yugi.  
  
-Sabía que vendrías -dijo Kaiba con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro-. Pero me molestaba la idea de que vengas con Jounouchi. Me alegra que no esté aquí.  
  
Yugi no sabía qué pensar. Había estado toda la mañana pensando en quién de su clase podría estar mandándole las cartas y justamente ahora, cuando pensaba que las cosas se estaban aclarando, Kaiba aparecía de esa manera y le decía eso. La mirada de Kaiba lo ponía nervioso; trató de desviar su mirada sin parecer descortés.  
  
-Gracias por invitarnos -dijo a media voz. Sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado.  
  
-Pensaba invitarte sólo a ti, pero Mokuba me pidió que extendiera la invitación a Jounouchi y Honda.  
  
Al escuchar eso Yugi se puso más rojo aún. Ahora sí que no sabía qué más decir o hacer. Ver de esa manera a Yugi complació a Kaiba. Yugi estaba mirando hacia otro lado, evitando cruzar mirada con Kaiba, cuando sintió un escalofrío: Kaiba había acercado la lata a su mejilla.  
  
-Tómala. Supongo que tienes sed -dijo mientras le daba (por fin) la lata (en las manos).   
  
-G-Gracias -tartamudeó Yugi, cogiendo la lata con mucho cuidado; estaba tan nervioso que de seguro sus manos no podrían coger nada.  
  
Al tener la lata entre sus manos recordó la mucha sed que sentía, así que (olvidándose de Kaiba por unos segundos) abrió el seguro y le dio un gran sorbo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro; tenía la garganta tan seca y la gaseosa estaba tan helada. La sensación fue relajante.  
  
Por su parte, Kaiba había ido a sentarse en una banca cercana. No le sacaba la vista de encima a Yugi. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo extraño cuando vio a Yugi beber. Más que ver a Yugi, estaba admirando sus labios. Yugi estaba tan ocupado calmando su sed que no fue hasta mucho después que notó la mirada de Kaiba sobre él. Al darse cuenta el color rojo regresó a sus mejillas.  
  
-¿No quieres otra? -preguntó mientras hacía movía su cabeza hacia la máquina de gaseosas.  
  
-No... No te molestes -dijo Yugi. Al escuchar esto, Kaiba (que se había puesto de pie) volvió a su posición inicial en la banca: con ambos brazos en el respaldar y las piernas cruzadas.   
  
La mente de Yugi era un caos total. Había estado al borde de la muerte pensando que quien le escribía era un compañero de clase, y ahora sabía que era Kaiba. ¡Ahora estaba mucho peor! Y para colmo, estaban los dos solos. ¡Momento! ¿Cómo podía estar seguro Yugi que era Kaiba? Quizás sólo la última carta era de él.   
  
-¿Kaiba-kun? -preguntó Yugi casi en un susurro.  
  
-¿Mmm? -contestó Kaiba muy interesado en lo que podría decirle. Estaba tan atento a Yugi que podía escuchar cualquier cosa que dijera, por más bajo que fuera el tono que utilizara.  
  
-La carta... decía que me esperarías. ¿Un duelo? -dijo al fin Yugi, alzando la mirada para verlo.  
  
-Sabes bien, Yugi Mutou, que mi propósito es vencerte. Soy el único que puede hacerlo. Pero en este caso, no fue por eso que te dejé la carta.  
  
-¿Entonces, por qué?  
  
-Porque me gusta.  
  
Yugi abrió los ojos de par en par. De toda la confusión que sentía algo era claro: era Kaiba quien le había escrito las cartas. Pero a pesar de haber descubierto algo, la situación no lo tranquilizaba. De la impresión soltó la lata; el sonido lo hizo volver a tierra. Se agachó para recogerla y luego caminó hasta el tacho de basura cercano a la puerta.  
  
-Así que... eres tú -dio Yugi, dándole la espalda a Kaiba; le era más fácil hablarle así. La mirada de Kaiba lo ponía muy nerviso.  
  
-Sí -escuchó cómo Kaiba se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para voltear a verlo-. Espero que no te moleste. Pero, igual, no me interesa si te molesta o no.   
  
-No, pero... ¿Por qué? - preguntó, juntando toda la fuerza que tenía dentro. Dio media vuelta y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Kaiba.  
  
-¿Por qué no? -fue la respuesta de Kaiba.- ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo, Yugi Mutou? -preguntó mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared, arrinconando a Yugi contra ella.  
  
Yugi estaba entre la pared y Kaiba. Sabía que no podría librarse de él, y si acaso lo lograba, no estaba tan cerca de la puerta como para escapar. Mientras pensaba qué hacer se iba perdiendo en la mirada de Kaiba, a la vez que éste se perdía en los labios de Yugi.  
  
De pronto, Yugi sintió un escalofrío que provenía de su pecho. ¡Del Rompecabezas del Milenio! Era Yami.   
  
Yami, dentro de la pirámide, sólo observaba con enojo la escena. Desde el momento en que Kaiba había aparecido en el cuarto había deseado materializarse, pero no sabía cómo tomaría eso Yugi. En primer lugar, había cortado su lazo psíquico para poder meditar solo y, si Yami se materializaba en ese momento, podía ser que a su Hikari no le agradara que interviniera con sus asuntos personales. ¡Pero ahora Kaiba estaba a punto de...! Yami no lo iba a permitir, así Yugi se enojara con él por intervenir. Si Kaiba se atrevía a tocarlo, Yami estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara.  
  
-¡¿Yugi, dónde estás?! ¡Acabo de ganarle a...! -Jounouchi no pudo terminar la frase. Abrió la puerta de una patada, sólo para encontarse con esa escena indescriptible: Kaiba tenía a Yugi contra la pared.   
  
Los tres quedaron perplejos ante la escena; ninguno hizo nada. Jounouchi había ganado varios duelos y estaba preocupado por Yugi porque hace mucho que había salido. Jounouchi apretó los puños.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS INTENTAS CON YUGI, KAIBA?!!!  
  
-¿Por qué eres tan entrometido, perro? - dijo Kaiba, alejándose de Yugi y acercándose a la puerta.- Hablaremos luego, Yugi.  
  
-¡¡¡MALDITO!!! -gritó Jounouchi antes de lanzarse contra Kaiba, quien lo esquivó con un movimiento rápido. Pero Jounouchi no era alguien que se contentara con un intento de golpe. ¡Tenía que pegarle a Kaiba costara lo que costara!  
  
Jounouchi empezó un rápido ataque de puñetazos y patadas, pero todos sus ataques fueron detenidos por la defensa de Kaiba. Jounouchi tenía la firme intención de patearle el trasero, pero Kaiba tenía otros planes; sólo estaba defendiéndose.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa, Kaiba?! ¡¿Puedes molestar a Yugi pero conmigo te cabreas?!  
  
Kaiba no respondió; sólo siguió deteniendo los golpes de Jounouchi con los brazos.  
  
Yugi se percató de ello. Ambos siempre buscaban enfrentarse, pero no valía la pena hacerlo ahí si Kaiba no lo deseaba.  
  
-¡Jounouchi-kun, detente por favor! -gritó Yugi con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué dices, Yugi?! ¡Este idiota te ha...!  
  
-¡No me ha hecho nada! -interrumpió Yugi. Pero eso no convenció a Jounouchi-. Kaiba-kun y yo sólo hablábamos.  
  
-¿¡"Hablar"?! ¡Yugi, no lo defiendas!  
  
-¿Defenderme? -comentó Kaiba con un tono despectivo-. No necesito que nadie me defienda, y menos de un perro como tú.  
  
Yugi se lanzó contra Jounouchi. Lo sujetó de un brazo para impedir que eso siguiera. Si Kaiba lo deseaba podía hacer que las cosas cambiaran: podía ser Jounouchi quien necesitara la ayuda de Yugi.  
  
-¡Basta! ¡Los dos!  
  
-No eres más que un perro arrastrado, Jounouchi -se burló Kaiba, mostrando una sonrisa cruel-. Necesitas de Yugi para salir de tus problemas. Hablaremos luego, Yugi.  
  
Diciendo eso, Kaiba se retiró del cuarto. Después de unos segundos, Yugi se decidió a soltar a Jounouchi.  
  
-Yugi... -empezó a decir Jounouchi, conteniendo su enojo-. ¿Qué hacías con Kaiba?  
  
-Te lo dije, Jounouchi-kun: sólo hablábamos.  
  
Jounouchi se dio cuenta que Yugi no soltaría nada más y que seguiría defendiendo a Kaiba. El rubio se resignó y suspiro ruidosamente.  
  
-¡Vámonos, Yugi! Se me crispan los cabellos estando aquí -comentó mientras sonreía ampliamente para suavizar el ambiente.  
  
-Sí, Jounouchi-kun. ¿Me ibas a decir algo?  
  
-¿Yo? Mmmm... Ese Kaiba hizo que lo olvidara... A ver... ¡Ah, sí! Gané muchos duelos hoy. Te perdiste el honor de felicitarme por tales victorias.   
  
-Me alegro por ti -contestó Yugi, un poco más tranquilo y olvidando lo que acababa de pasar-. ¿Qué pasó con Honda-kun y Mokuba-chan?  
  
-¡Cierto! ¡Para eso vine! Honda también ganó varios duelos. No tantos como yo, claro. Pero Mokuba te estaba buscando.  
  
-¿Mokuba-chan? ¿No sabes por qué?  
  
-Ni' ca' -dijo Jounouchi, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados y encogiéndose de hombros-. Vamos a buscarlos.  
  
-Hai.  
  
Salieron del salón y se dispusieron a ir a buscar a buscar a sus amigos. Yugi estaba muy intrigado. No sabía porqué Mokuba-chan deseaba hablar con él. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, menos hablar de Kaiba-kun. No por ahora.  
  
Por su parte, Yami esperaba impaciente el momento apropiado para materializarse y hablar con su Hikari.  
  
La espera lo estaba matanto, muy lentamente.  
  
Yugi sentía que la cabeza se le iba a quebrar por pensar tanto en lo que había sucedido con Kaiba-kun.  
  
Jounouchi se estaba muriendo por romperle la cara a Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba se moría deseando matar al perro de Jounouchi por haberlo interrumpido.  
  
Y así todos estaban a punto tener un colapso mental.  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com


	3. Aún no termina el día

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  


**Notas:** Cuando comenzó el fic, Raven sólo conocía del anime. Más tarde pudimos leer el manga que, valgan verdades, es muchìsimo mejor. Pues bien, Raven decidió mantener dos pequeños detalles en su historia: el que Mokuba sólo se refiera a su hermano Seto como su "nii-sama", y el que Yami, en los 37+ volúmenes del manga, llame a Yugi su "aibou".  
  
Las explicaciones pertinentes: "nii-sama" es una de las maneras más respetuosas que hay en japonés para referirte a tu hermano mayor (la más respetuosa sería "oniisama"). Y es respetuosa, ya que "niisama" es un título honorífico - una manera neutral de decir "hermano mayor" sería "ani-ue". El que Mokuba llame siempre así a Seto Kaiba habla por sí solo del tremendo respeto y amor que siente hacia él.  
  
Por otra parte, "aibou" significa "compañero", "socio"; Yami llama siempre así a Yugi, sin excepción. Y Yugi lo llama "Mou Hitori no Boku", algo así como "Mi Otro Yo", mientras que el resto del grupo se refiere al faraón como "Mou Hitori no Yugi", "El Otro Yugi". Recuerden que uno de los grandes misterios del manga es el _verdadero nombre_ del faraón... revelado al fin en el capítulo 333. Si acaso se lo preguntan, nadie jamás llama "Yami" al faraón, o a su espíritu en todo caso; ésa fue una invención del fandom y, por alguna razón, en la versión norteamericana del anime ése es el nombre que nuestro chico de las correas recibe. **(Little Kei.)**  
  


  
**Smell like teen spirits**  


  
**Capítulo 3: Aún no termina el día**  
  
Yugi y Jounouchi llegaron al salón más grande de todo el club después de mucho caminar. La mayoría de los presentes estaba jugando allí; cuando entraron varios voltearon a verlos. Era obvio que los reconocían. Pronto se encontraron rodeados por varias personas que les pedían duelos.  
  
-¡Sí, claro! El gran Jounouchi les concederá su deseo. Puedo contra todos.  
  
Jounouchi se acercó (seguido de varios chicos) a un simulador para empezar con los duelos.  
  
-¡Hey, Yugi! ¡Anímate, hombre!   
  
La verdad era que Yugi no tenía ganas de jugar. Trataba de buscar a Mokuba-chan pero tenía a tantas personas cerca que no distinguía nada.  
  
-¡Seré yo quien se enfrente a él!  
  
Todos voltearon buscando al dueño de la voz. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba Mokuba. Justo a tiempo para salvar a Yugi de la ola de fanáticos que quería tener el privilegio de enfrentarse a él. Nadie pudo detener a Mokuba cuando llevó a Yugi a otro ambiente para su duelo; querían darle oportunidad al niño y... porque era el hermano del dueño del lugar.  
  
-Gracias, Mokuba-chan. Me salvaste.  
  
-No te preocupes -contestó el más chico, sonriendo-. Ya llegamos.  
  
Entraron a un reducido cuarto con una pequeña mesa; el duelo sería más virtual y las imágenes, a escala.   
  
-Mokuban-chan, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de usar las cartas -confesó Yugi, suspirando-. No me siento muy bien. No creo poder darte un duelo digno. Perdón.  
  
-¿No podremos jugar otra cosa? -preguntó Mokuba, sonriendo-. Ajedrez. Si estás de acuerdo.   
  
Yugi lo miró con interés. No tenía los ánimos suficientes como para jugar, pero no quería negarse a la propuesta de Mokuba.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Mokuba sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso. Se aseguró de tener la puerta bien cerrada. Luego, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa.   
  
-... ¿Mokuba-chan? -empezó a decir Yugi, lentamente.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-El juego.  
  
Mokuba se dio cuenta de que no había sacado el tablero de ajedrez. Se disculpó y se acercó a una mesa cercana para recoger un fino tablero, y dispuso todo sobre la pequeña mesa. Yugi escogió las piezas negras. Por lo tanto, Mokuba comenzaría el juego.  
  
Yugi observó con admiración cada pieza: estaban pulidas en marfil.  
  
-Yugi... -comezó a decir Mokuba mientras ambos colocaban las piezas en el tablero-. La verdad es que tenía deseos de conversar contigo. Es sobre Seto.  
  
Yugi casi dejó caer a la reina. Ya se había imaginado una escena así. Pero a pesar de saber lo que lo esperaba, no había preparado alguna respuesta si es que Mokuba le soltaba el tema.  
  
-¿Yugi? -Mokuba se dio cuenta de que había sido muy directo. Pero ya no soportaba más; no podía ser paciente. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano como para avanzar con calma. Se percató de que no recibía respuesta por parte de Yugi, así que decidió relajar el ambiente moviendo una pieza en el tablero-. Tu turno -sabía que el juego distraería un poco a Yugi.  
  
-¿Eh?... Oh, sí -por fin salió Yugi de sus pensamientos. Estaba viendo qué pieza movía; su mirada se posó sobre la torre. No podía moverla, pero le recordó algo: torre = castillo = cuentos de hadas = criaturas fantásticas = dragones = Seto Kaiba. Agitó enérgicamente la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Kaiba? No pensó su movimiento; después, sólo recordaría haber movido una pieza.  
  
Mokuba se dio cuenta de que la mente de Yugi no estaba en ningún lado y que no importara qué tanto tiempo le diera, nunca iba a llegar a ninguno otro. Así que soltó el tema de nuevo.  
  
-Es que mi nii-sama ha estado muy raro últimamente -dijo, mientras movía una pieza hacia adelante (hacia dónde si no, por otra parte)-. Así que pensé que se debía a la escuela. A... ustedes.  
  
-¿Nosotros?  
  
-Sí. ¡Sé que no estoy en el salón con ustedes! Pero... Pero me doy cuenta de que mi nii-sama ha estado actuando raro.  
  
-¿Raro?  
  
-Sí. No me digas que no lo has notado. Bueno... Yo notaría si un cabello suyo está fuera de lugar pero, igual, es tan obvio que cualquiera se daría cuenta.  
  
-¿Cuenta de qué?  
  
-De su comportamiento... raro.  
  
-¿Raro?  
  
-Algo que está haciendo ahora que no hacía anteriormente.  
  
-Algo que esté haciendo diferente... -Yugi meditó unos segundos.  
  
-Cualquier cosa, no importa lo pequeño e insignificante que parezca.   
  
-¿Cualquier cosa? -en este punto de la conversación Yugi se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero, que era su turno y no había movido ninguna pieza. Segundo (y más importante): lo único que había estado haciendo había sido repetir las últimas palabras de Mokuba. Al caer en la cuenta de esto último se sintió muy idiota.  
  
Movió una pieza y luego meditó largo rato. Mokuba no movió ninguna pieza. Quería aparentar que meditaba su próximo movimiento, cuando en realidad estaba dándole tiempo a Yugi para pensar.  
  
¿Algo que no hacía antes y que ahora hacía? ¿Cualquier cosa? Por más que Yugi se lo repetía una y otra vez no recordaba nada. Cómo deseaba que Jounouchi estuviera ahí: Jounouchi tenía cierta facilidad para recordar cosas referidas a Kaiba...   
  
¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¡Jounouchi y Kaiba! Ambos se detestaban: Jounouchi odiaba a Kaiba y Kaiba odiaba a Jounouchi. Y todos en paz. Pero últimamente ambos habían estado "hablando" más. No es como si ellos conversaran del clima o de cuál era el apellido de la Barbie. Siempre que podían, aprovechaban la oportunidad para insultarse, sacarse en cara alguna derrota, hablar de lo malo que era el otro con las cartas. Eso era común; Kaiba se burlaba de él y abandonaba el salón. Pero en los últimos días se había estado quedando más tiempo "hablando" con Jounouchi. También su trato con los demás había mejorado. Ahora respondía el saludo de Anzu, Honda, Bakura y el de Yugi. Aunque sólo volteaba a ver quién saludaba y hacía una pequeña, muy pequeña, inclinación de cabeza; no era mucho, pero estaba mejorando. Ya sabían (al menos) que sí les prestaba atención. Y pequeñas cosas por el estilo. Que si bien no eran la octaba maravilla del mundo o el descubrimiento de América, en Seto Kaiba ESO era un gran avance.  
  
-¿Sabes, Mokuba-chan? -dijo al fin Yugi-. Tienes razón. Kaiba-kun ha estado algo raro. Hasta te puedo decir que parecía cortés.  
  
-¡Lo ves! Es como si... como si... -a Mokuba se le apagó la voz-... Es como si se estuviera haciendo sociable.  
  
-Sí, creo que tienes razón.  
  
Mokuba sonrió y (por fin) hizo su movimiento. Su semblante se había relajado más.  
  
-Eran cosas tan pequeñas. Sólo tú hubieras sido capaz de darte cuenta.  
  
-Es que es mi hermano. Aparte de que vivo con él, sé como se comporta, y eso no era normal.  
  
Yugi pensó en cómo sería vivir con Kaiba. Se divirtió unos momentos pensando en cuáles serían sus horarios de comida, a qué hora se acostaría... ¡Momentito! ¿¡Estaba pensando en eso?! ¿En cómo dormía Kaiba? Yugi se puso muy rojo. Apenas si pudo mover la pieza; las manos le temblaban.  
  
Yugi no sabía qué le pasaba. Simplemente estaban hablando de Seto Kaiba. No sabía porqué estaba tan nervioso, actuando como idiota.  
  
-¿No sabes qué le pasa? -soltó al fin Mokuba.  
  
Yugi lo miró muy sorprendido. ¿Acaso Mokuba sospechaba algo? Si no, para qué había querido hablar con él en privado. Pero cómo iba a decirle que Kaiba, su querido hermano, le mandaba cartas. Yugi se imaginó cuarenta formas diferentes de reacción que Mokuba podría tener en dos segundos.   
  
-...  
  
Mokuba notó cómo Yugi desviaba la mirada. Nunca hacía eso. Mokuba sonrió: había dado en el blanco. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Al final, sí era con Yugi; por unos momentos había creído que era con Jounouchi.  
  
-¿Sabes, Yugi? -comenzó a decir Mokuba, más tranquilo-. Yo siempre he sido una carga para mi hermano. Siempre. Y nunca he hecho nada por él. Sé que mi nii-sama daría su vida por mí. A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hice para merecer a un hermano como él.   
  
-Sí. Todos sabemos lo mucho que se quieren -contestó Yugi, sonriendo; él sabía que detrás del Seto Kaiba que todos veían se escondía uno totalmente diferente, uno que sólo Mokuba tenía el privilegio de ver.  
  
-Por eso te quiero pedir un favor.  
  
-Sabes que si está en mi alcance, lo haré.  
  
-No lo lastimes.  
  
Yugi se sorprendió. No comprendió lo que había querido decir, pero por el semblante serio y preocupado de Mokuba pudo saber que era algo realmente importante.  
  
-No me atrevería a hacer eso.  
  
-Puede que no sea tu intención hacerlo -Mokuba vio cómo en el rostro de Yugi se formaban más preguntas, cómo la confusión crecía-. No importa qué decidas: no lo lastimes, por favor.  
  
Los ojos de Mokuba ya no podían más. Yugi temió que en cualquier momento soltara las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo. No entendía mucho; era más, no entendía nada. Pero no iba a dejar que Mokuba se sintiera triste.  
  
-No importa qué pase. No lo haré. No deseo lastimarlo, ni a él ni a nadie.  
  
Yugi soltó una gran sonrisa que animó a Mokuba. Él movió casi sin mirar la pieza.  
  
-Jaque.  
  
-¿Huh?  
  
Yugi miró el tablero. ¡No lo podía creer! Mokuba lo había puesto en jaque. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en Kaiba únicamente, y no en el juego.  
  
-El mate del pastor. ¿Cómo caíste en él? (1)  
  
-No lo sé. Creo que he estado en otras -contestó, muy sonrojado.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a reír. Yugi se percató de que ya era tarde.   
  
-No creo que Jounouchi-kun haya terminado. ¿Me haces un favor y le dices que ya me fui?  
  
-Sí, claro, Yugi.  
  
Mokuba lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Se despidió con un abrazo de Yugi mientras le decía muy bajito "gracias".   
  
_____________________________  
  
Yugi caminaba como zombie de Resident Evil (pero sin los gemidos) por las calles de Domino. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Para lo que había pasado en un solo día: la conversación con Kaiba y luego con Mokuba. Y lo peor era que no había entendido muy bien ninguna de las dos.  
  
La noche ya había caído y no había nadie cerca como para ver que el espíritu de la pirámide salía de ella y se materializaba.  
  
-Yami -saludó Yugi, sonriente. Como siempre.  
  
-Hola, aibou -dijo Yami, respondiendo al saludo también con una sonrisa-. ¿Un día muy largo?  
  
-Sí, ni te imaginas -contestó Yugi, siguiéndole el juego a Yami. Sabía perfectamente que Yami podía ver todo lo que hacía, siempre y cuando llevara el Rompecabezas del Milenio.  
  
-Aibou -comenzó a decir Yami, muy serio; más de lo que generalmente solía estar-. Quisiera hablar contigo.  
  
"¿Tú también? Esto no me está gustando..." pensó Yugi mientras asentía con un movimiento de cabeza. Ese día aún no terminaba.  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  


_____________________________

Reviews

  
**Tidah** ¿Tan obvio fui? La verdad no enfatizo la parte de Kaiba y las cartas porque no me imagino a Seto Kaiba escribiéndolas.

**Little-kei** Así que mis historias son adictivas. Tu eres mi beta, supongo que tienes razón. Gracias a Hebi Shadow y a Madhatter por decir eso. ¡Y ya no le pongo tildes a los monosílabos!

**Ita Andehui** Tenía pensado hacer los capítulos más largos. Pero... ¿Para qué? Sufran ustedes, lectores. De esta manera me aseguro que revisen seguido para ver si actualizo los capítulos y, en el mejor de los casos, para que me incluyan como autor favorito o historia favorita. Hay que hacerse propaganda. De sólo Review no vive un escritor.   
  


  
**Nota de Little Kei:**  
  
(1) "El mate del pastor." Fue nuestro hermano el que nos enseñó a jugar ajedrez, a Raven y a mí y, como podrán imaginarse, el hombre se dedicaba a humillarnos en este milenario juego una y otra vez. De hecho, a Raven una vez le hizo esta jugada, en la que se llega al jaque mate en unos cuantos movimientos (ahora bien, si me acordara de exactamente cuántos...) Parece que Raven nunca se repuso de la humillación, así que tuvo que poner la referencia en el fic...  
  


  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com


	4. Nada es gratis

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor:**RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   


  
  
**Smell like teen spirits**  
  


**Capítulo 4: Nada es gratis**  
  
Yami calculó que tenían mucho tiempo para conversar. Era una larga caminata del club a la tienda de juegos y él aprovecharía cada paso para hablar con su aibou.  
  
-Te ves muy cansado. Tal parece que has tenido un día muy agitado.  
  
-Eh~ sí. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir. -Yugi no sabía a dónde quería llegar Yami. Yami había visto todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, pero quizás deseaba saberlo de la boca de Yugi.  
  
-Es raro que estés cansado si casi no hiciste nada, ni siquiera un duelo. Y eso que Kaiba te invitó al club.  
  
¡Ajá! Ahí quería llegar Yami. Pero una vez que Yugi lo tuvo por cierto, no sabía qué podía decir. Pensó que quizás Yami estaba enojado por haber aceptado la invitación de Kaiba; después de todo, ambos no se querían mucho.  
  
-¿Enojado?  
  
-¿Con quién? ¿Con Kaiba? No. No podría enojarme con él -contestó, muy tenso, Yami.  
  
"¡Maldición! Ya me vendí. Ni siquiera sé si Yugi se refería a él" pensó Yami mientras analizaba lo que le acababa de decir a su Hikari.  
  
-Oh. Yo sólo decía -comentó Yugi, feliz al confirmar sus sospechas. Después de todo, Yami sí estaba enojado.  
  
-¿Acaso tú no estás enojado? -preguntó por fin Yami. Sabía perfectamente que ya había metido las cuatro; qué más daba si las seguía metiendo.  
  
-¿Enojado con Kaiba-kun?   
  
Yugi bajó la cabeza. Al recordar lo sucedido con Kaiba sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. No quería que Yami lo viera así. Sintió un escalofrío en el cuello; sabía que Yami lo estaba mirando. Tenía que contestar rápido, pero no sabía qué podía decir.  
  
-¿Enojado con Kaiba-kun? -repitió Yugi, pero pareció que era para sí mismo-. No, creo que no estoy enojado. No tengo porqué estar enojado con él.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-¿Y tú por qué sí estás enojado con él?   
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enojado con él?   
  
-Esa respuesta sólo me confirma que sí lo estás.  
  
-No. Claro que no.  
  
-Te conozco bien, Yami.  
  
-Quizás no lo suficiente.  
  
-Quién sabe.  
  
En ese punto ambos se dieron cuenta de que la conversación era idiota. Más bien, que ambos se estaban haciendo los idiotas.  
  
-Está bien. Quizás sí estoy algo enojado con él.  
  
-¿Puedo saber por qué? -preguntó Yugi con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Se sintió feliz al saber que había hecho que Yami se rindiera.  
  
Era el turno de Yami para no saber qué responder. No pretendía decirle la verdad a Yugi. Si lo hacía, ¿cómo reaccionaría su aibou? ¿Qué haría si Yugi lo alejaba de él? ¿Qué pasaría si decidieran separse? Por primera vez en su vida junto con Yugi, Yami sintió miedo. Miedo de perder a Yugi.   
  
-¿Yami?  
  
La voz de Yugi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró el rostro preocupado de Yugi; era tan hermoso, lleno de vida y de inocencia. Esa inocencia que él había perdido hace mucho y que también fascinaba a Kaiba. La sola idea de perder de vista ese rostro le desgarró el alma.  
  
-No, nada, Yugi. Estoy bien. Estoy algo enojado con Kaiba porque pensé que estaba jugando contigo.  
  
-¿Que estaba jugando conmigo?  
  
-Sí. Es que podía sentir que estabas muy nervioso. Y eso lo divertía mucho.  
  
-Tienes razón en eso. Pero Kaiba-kun disfruta al poner nervioso a todos; no soy el único. No tienes que enojarte por eso.  
  
-Es que... Simplemente, no estoy acostumbrado.  
  
-Por eso te digo que vayas a la escuela. Así verías cómo se comportan todos.  
  
-Voy la escuela -corrigió, más relajado, Yami. Quería dejar todo de lado y disfrutar de la conversación.  
  
-Sí, pero vas dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¿Cómo que "y"? Deberías ir como un estudiante más. Como todos. No me mires así. Sabes bien que los demás van y se divierten en la escuela, o al menos la mayoría. Incluso Bakura-kun va.  
  
-Sí, claro. Mañana iré contigo a la escuela. Entraré campante al aula y me sentaré junto a ustedes para escuchar las clases. Y nadie, ni un profesor ni alumno, se preguntará quién demonios soy.  
  
-Ehhhh... -ciertamente, Yugi no había pensado en eso-. Ya pensaremos en algo.  
  
-¿Pensaremos?  
  
-Sí, todos pensaremos en la forma de meterte al cole sin que se quejen.  
  
-Claro. ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? Con las grandes habilidades de Jounouchi y Bakura para parlamentar, de seguro convencerán al director. Tienen grandes métodos para convencer a la gente.  
  
Yugi meditó lo que había dicho. Obviamente, se refería a Yami Bakura. Y sobre Jounouchi... Pues bien, no era como si todos los alumnos tuvieran altas calificaciones en disciplina. Quizás Anzu y Honda. O también...  
  
-¡Kaiba-kun! -gritó Yugi, como si acabara de descubrir la cura para el cáncer.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Yami; no le agradaba el sujeto y menos ahora. Y no soportaba que Yugi hablara de él. Esos celos lo estaban matando.  
  
-Kaiba-kun podría ayudarnos mucho.   
  
-¿Y qué hará? ¿Cómo va a convencer al director para qu...?   
  
Yami comprendió a lo que se refería Yugi antes de terminar la frase. Kaiba era el presidente de Kaiba Corp. Tenía lo suficiente como para sobornar a medio Japón y a la otra mitad... también.   
  
-Yugi. No me imaginaba que fueras a sugerir algo así.  
  
-Bueno... -Yugi desvió la mirada-. Si esa es la única manera para que entres...  
  
Yami sonrió. Nunca pensó que Yugi sugiriera sobornar a alguien. Pero ahora que sabía que lo decía sólo por él, se sintió más que feliz. La alegría no le duró mucho al pensar en lo que diría Kaiba. De seguro, Kaiba no estaba dispuesto a ayudar con su bolsillo si es que no recibía nada a cambio.  
  
-Olvídalo, Yugi. Kaiba no nos ayudará.  
  
-Lo hará.  
  
-¿Cómo estás seguro?  
  
-Lo convenceré. Verás que lo logro -desafió Yugi, muy decidido.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Sí. Te he pedido que entres a la escuela y ahora que por fin aceptas, haré todo lo posible para que así sea.  
  
Yami suspiró con amargura. Sabía que no haría cambiar de idea a su Hikari. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era saber qué podría pedir Kaiba a cambio.   
  
Seto Kaiba era la clase de persona que no hacía nada por nadie, a no ser que él se beneficiara de alguna manera.  
  
O que esa persona fuera Mokuba, claro.   
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	5. Una mente corrupta y manipuladora

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor: RavenTears**  
**Beta: Little Kei**  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  


  
**Smell like teen spirits**  


  
**Capítulo 5: Una mente corrupta y manipuladora**   
  
Yami y Yugi (por fin) llegaron a la tienda de juegos. El abuelo los saludó, un tanto extrañado por la llegada de ambos. Aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Yami. Pero suponía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.  
  
Ambos subieron. Yugi se dirigió de frente al baño. Yami se dejó caer sobre la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza. No tardó mucho en escuchar el sonido de la ducha.  
  
-Kaiba...  
  
Yami estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Nada ni nadie podría ser capaz de distraerlo en ese momento. Se imaginaba a Kaiba pidiéndole un sinfín de cosas a Yugi a cambio de su ayuda.   
  
-¡Maldición! Yo tengo la culpa por meterle la idea a Yugi.  
  
Su intención era hacer que Kaiba estuviera lo más lejos posible de su aibou. Pero ahora iban a estar más cerca. Incluso llegó a pensar que la idea de que Jounouchi y Bakura intentaran convencer al director por otros medios era más factible, aunque Yugi no lo aceptaría.  
  
Al analizar lo que pensaba, sonrió para sí mismo. Nunca hubiera pensado que podría ser tan celoso. La sola idea de ver a Yugi con Kaiba lo desquiciaba. Pero por otra parte, ¿quién era él para decidir por Yugi? Yugi era libre de decidir estar con quién sea. Así sea Seto Kaiba, era su decisión.  
  
Yami sabía que era Yugi quien decidiría todo, pero él así no lo deseaba. Lo que Yami deseaba en el fondo era permanecer junto a Yugi. Sólo ellos dos. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Yami sentía, en cierto modo, que Yugi era suyo. Pero eso no podía ser.  
  
Más de una vez había pensado seriamente en decirle todo lo que sentía a su Hikari. Pero siempre terminaba igual: nunca le decía nada. Yami le tenía demasiado miedo a la respuesta de Yugi. ¡Se sentía un perfecto imbécil! Era tan fácil de decir, pero nunca podía decirlo. Y quizás nunca se lo diría. Ellos eran amigos, eran como hermanos, eran capaces de entenderse sin tener que hablar. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, el faraón había encontrado a alguien que de verdad lo comprendía. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Yugi.  
  
-No puedo...  
  
Yami se levantó de la cama y de dirigió a la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado, pero apenas distinguía algunas estrellas.  
  
Él era su guardián, su protector. Y tenía que comportarse como tal. Sabía que Yugi lo quería mucho, pero no de la misma forma en que Yami a él. Por más que Yami deseara a Yugi, por más enamorado que estuviera, por más que quisiera matar a quien se acercara a él. No podía decirlo y arruinar todo. Yami no estaba dispuesto a privarse de estar junto a Yugi. Lo único que le aliviaba el corazón era saber que podía estar junto a Yugi. Junto a él, pero sólo como su mejor amigo, nada más.  
  
-¿Vamos a cenar?  
  
La voz de su aibou lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por fin había terminado de bañarse. Aún tenía el cabello mojado; algunos de sus mechones escurrían agua.  
  
-Sabes que no lo necesito.  
  
-Sabes que me gusta preguntar -contestó, sonriente, Yugi-. Entonces, ya vuelvo -dijo, mientras cogía una toalla más pequeña y terminaba de secarse el cabello. Dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Yami hizo sonar las vértebras de su cuello; estaba muy tenso. Jaló la silla del escritorio para sentarse. Vio que en el escritorio estaba la carta que Yugi le había enseñado en la mañana. La cogió y leyó de nuevo:  
  
"Deberías estar más atento en la escuela. No deseo que te lastimes. Me hubiera gustado estar junto a ti; de seguro habría hecho más."  
  
Quiso romper la carta de Kaiba. Pero no era suya: era de Yugi. Yami suspiró. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio para guardar ahí la carta; no deseaba ver nada que viniera de Kaiba. Gran error. Al abrir el cajón encontró dentro varios papeles pequeños doblados por la mitad. Miró la carta que tenía en la mano.  
  
-¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer, Kaiba?  
  
Yami metió la carta que tenía y cerró el cajón de un golpe. No quería saber qué decían esas cartas. No quería que Kaiba se acercara a Yugi. No quería que Yugi se enamorara de él.   
  
_______________________________  
  
-Hoy tienes más ganas, aibou -saludó Yami al ver que Yugi ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela.  
  
-Sí. Quiero llegar antes para hablar con los demás.  
  
-¿Hablar de mí y la escuela?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Oh.  
  
-¿No me digas que has cambiado de idea?  
  
-No, aún quiero ir. Pero no sé en qué terminará todo esto.  
  
-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que sólo eres optimista en los duelos.  
  
-¿Tú crees?   
  
-Bueno, es hora de irme. ¿Vienes?  
  
Yugi no tuvo que esperar una respuesta. Yami entró en la pirámide.  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
-¡Buenos días! -saludó Yugi al entrar al salón. Anzu, Honda y Bakura ya estaban ahí.  
  
-Hola -saludaron los tres.  
  
-Hoy has venido más temprano -comentó Bakura, sonriendo-. ¿Algo en especial?  
  
-Sí. Quiero pedirles un favor.  
  
Mientras colocaba su maleta en la carpeta explicó la situación a los otros tres. Quienes estuvieron más que dispuestos a ayudar.  
  
-¡No hay problema! Esto será divertido -dijo Honda muy emocionado.  
  
-¿Qué será divertido? -preguntó Jounouchi desde la puerta.  
  
-Esto: verte llegar temprano a la escuela -contestó Anzu, sorprendida.  
  
-Estoy llegando temprano desde que tengo que repartir más periódicos... -se defendió Jounouchi, gruñendo.  
  
-Jounouchi-kun, espero que también nos ayudes.  
  
-¿Vamos a golpear a Kaiba?  
  
-No. De hecho, vamos a convencerlo para que nos ayude -dijo Bakura desde su carpeta.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Se han vuelto locos?!  
  
-Lo que sucede es que Yami quiere entrar a la escuela y necesitamos los "métodos" de Kaiba-kun para lograrlo.  
  
Jounouchi puso cara de no haber entendido ni jota.  
  
-Dinero -dijeron todos, comprendiendo el poco nivel de razonamiento de Jounouchi.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Ya sabía! -al decir eso todos lo miran con cara de "sí, cómo no"-. Necesitamos el dinero de Kaiba para sobornar a media escuela.  
  
-Sí, pero no creemos que sea tan fácil como eso.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices, Anzu? ¿Acaso no podemos golpearlo y robarle la billetera?  
  
-Ehhhh... Preferiría una forma más civilizada -sugirió Yugi.   
  
"A mí me gusta la idea" pensó Yami dentro de la pirámide.  
  
-Entonces... Lo drogamos y le robamos la billetera.   
  
-Usa la cabeza, Jounouchi -se quejó Honda-. Vamos a hacerlo como se hacía en esta escuela antes de que llegaras: hablando.  
  
-¿Hablando? ¡Bah! Eso no sirve.  
  
-No te sirve porque nunca lo has intentado.  
  
-Eso no implica nada, Anzu.  
  
Mientras veían la forma de hablar con Kaiba, Jounouchi se acercó a Yugi.  
  
-¿De eso hablaban ayer?  
  
-¿Eh?... No, lo de ayer era por otra cosa. No es nada serio. No te preocupes.  
  
-Pero ahora sí tenemos que preocuparnos. Es Seto Kaiba; quién sabe qué es lo que hará cuando se lo digamos.  
  
-¿O sea que vas a ayudar?  
  
-¡Claro, amigo! No los dejaría solos en momentos como éste -dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre Yugi para ver de más cerca la pirámide, seguro de que Yami lo podía ver-. Ahora sólo depende de Kaiba.  
  
En ese preciso momento Seto Kaiba entró al salón. Achicó los ojos al ver que todos estaban alrededor de la carpeta de Yugi. Y mirándolo raro. No dijo nada y se sentó.  
  
-Creo que no está de buenas. ¿Y si lo intentamos mañana?  
  
-No. Tenemos que hacerlo hoy. Nada nos dice que mañana venga de mejor humor.  
  
Estaban dispuestos a hablar con él cuando la profesora entró al aula.   
  
-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué eres tan puntual, Kaiba?! -se quejó Jounouchi.  
  
Toda la clase, incluso la profesora, se quedaron mirándolo. Jounouchi se percató de que, quizás, había hablado muy fuerte.  
  
-Lo... Lo siento, profesora. Lo que sucede es que Honda y yo habíamos hecho una apuesta. Consistía en adivinar si Kaiba llegaba a tiempo para la clase. ¿Verdad que me debes el almuerzo, Honda? -preguntó Jounouchi asestándole un pisotón a Honda.  
  
-¡Sí, eso mismo!   
  
-Ya, bueno. Como sea. Tomen asientos.   
  
-Me debes una, Jounouchi.  
  
-Era necesario. No querrás que salga mal el plan, ¿no? Así que tómalo como un sacrificio por nuestro amigo Yami.  
  
Todos tomaron asiento. Kaiba ni siquiera se había dignado voltear cuando escuchó el grito de Jounouchi. Quiso hacerlo, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Durante toda la mañana se preguntó que planeaban. Porque sabía que planeaban algo; el hecho de sentir que todos te estuvieran observando era señal de algo. Y es que no se le podía pedir discreción a ese grupo.  
  
La campana para el refrigerio obligó a todos los alumnos a salir volando del salón, menos a unos cuantos: a Kaiba, porque él no salía por trabajar con su laptop, y los otros por... obvias razones.  
  
-Muy bien. Es ahora o nunca -dijo Anzu, dándole ánimos al grupo.  
  
Yugi iba delante, seguido de muy cerca por Jounouchi y Honda. Detrás de la carpeta de Kaiba se sentaron Bakura y Anzu.  
  
-Kaiba-kun, ¿podemos hablar? No te quitaremos mucho tiempo -dijo Yugi, muy nervioso.   
  
-¿Sólo tú quieres hablar? -preguntó Kaiba, despegando los ojos de su portátil y lanzando una mirada rápida a los otros.  
  
-Nosotros somos el apoyo moral, Kaiba -dijo Jounouchi.  
  
-Queremos pedirte un favor -interrumpió Yugi. Sabía que si dejaba a Jounouchi hablar con Kaiba, se armaría una grande.  
  
-Oh. ¿Acaso no son autosuficientes?  
  
-No todos somos como tú. Nosotros sí tenemos una vida.  
  
-¡Jounouchi, cállate! -gritó Honda, dándole un pisotón-. Me la debías.  
  
Kaiba agudizó la mirada. Sabía que ellos podían solucionar sus problemas. Además que el ser amigos los hacía vulnerables, pero se daban apoyo. Podían lograr casi cualquier cosa. Kaiba torció una sonrisa al entender qué pretendían pedirle.  
  
-¿Así que vienes como el perro arrastrado que eres a pedirme dinero? -preguntó Kaiba, mirando complacido a Jounouchi.  
  
Jounouchi hubiera saltado al cuello de Kaiba para apretárselo de no haber sido por Honda, quien lo sujetó con fuerza.  
  
-¡Bakura, ayúdame! -pidió Honda, sintiendo que no podía solo.  
  
Kaiba sonrió maliciosamente. Le gustaba humillar a Jounouchi. Sabía poco, pero lo que sabía de su hermana y su operación era suficiente. De seguro, Jounouchi había gastado todo el dinero que Yugi le había dado y necesitaba más.  
  
Yugi se sintió muy mal. Odiaba ver que alguien se burlara de sus amigos. Y no era que odiara a Kaiba; él siempre se dirigía así a Jounouchi. Sólo que se sentía culpable; Kaiba tenía que burlarse de él y no de Jounouchi.  
  
-Te equivocas, Kaiba-kun -dijo, poniéndose entre Jounouchi (y Honda y Bakura, por ende) y Kaiba-. Yo soy el perro arrastrado que viene a pedirte dinero.  
  
Todos se sorprendieron; no esperaban eso de Yugi. Pero comprendían que era capaz de todo por Yami.   
  
Por su parte, Yami, de haber sabido que las cosas saldrían de esa manera, pensó que nunca le hubiera dicho a Yugi que deseaba entrar a la escuela. Así, él no tendría que humillarse. A pesar de todo, una parte de Yami se sentía bien al saber que todo eso era por él.  
  
Yugi bajó la cabeza, esperando una respuesta. Pero Kaiba estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular palabra alguna. No había sido su intención insultar a Yugi; a Jounouchi sí, pero a Yugi nunca. Pero, ¿cómo hubiera podido saber que era por Yugi?   
  
-El único perro aquí es Jounouchi -dijo, casi por acto reflejo.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Honda, Bakura, suéltenme!  
  
-Pero... -empezó a decir Kaiba, ya acomodando sus ideas-. Me preguntaba qué los impulsó a pedirme un favor a mí.  
  
-Eres el único, Kaiba-kun -contestó Yugi, alzando la mirada-. Nosotros podríamos hacerlo, pero nos demoraríamos mucho.  
  
-Es para una buena causa -dijo Anzu, relajando el ambiente.  
  
-Pretendemos sobornar al director -declaró Honda, sujetando aún a Jounouchi.  
  
-Esto ya se está poniendo interesante -comentó Kaiba, sonriendo con malicia y cruzándose de piernas-. ¿Así que tienen un problema? ¿Y de quién fue la inteligente idea?  
  
-Mía -contestó Yugi, algo avergonzado.  
  
Ese día sí que lo iba a recordar de por vida. Primero Yugi le pedía dinero y ahora descubría que era para sobornar a alguien. Ahora sí que estaba interesado.  
  
-¿Tuya? ¿Siendo tan recto? Esa clase de ideas provienen de una mente corrupta y manipuladora. Como la mía. -Kaiba hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de todos-. La idea me gusta. Pero no esperarán que les suelte el dinero así de fácil.  
  
-Sí, eso lo sabemos -dijo Anzu, aunque el pensamiento era compartido.  
  
-Me encargaré del soborno; ése es mi terreno. En cuanto al pago, ya veré qué es lo que deseo que hagan por mí.  
  
Todos soltaron gritos de alegría. No había sido tan difícil como habían pensado que sería. Pero aún faltaba la parte fea. Ya se imaginaban lo que una mente corrupta y manipuladora les pediría.  
  
-Una cosa más -comenzó a decir Kaiba-. Necesito hablar con Yugi. En privado.  
  
-¡Claro que no! -gritó Jounouchi.  
  
-Entonces, no hay trato.  
  
Todos tuvieron que aceptar. Pero cuando Honda y Bakura arrastraban a Jounochi fuera del salón Kaiba habló.

-Él también cuenta -dijo, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la pirámide que colgaba del cuello de Yugi. 

Yugi dudó por un momento pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Así no le gustara, era Kaiba quien tenía el poder en todo ese asunto. No quería alejarse de Yami; nunca lo hacía. Con un suspiro amargo, Yugi se quitó el Rompecabezas del Milenio y se lo entregó a Anzu, pidiendo que lo cuidase.

Dejaron a Kaiba solo con Yugi. Ambos podían escuchar los gritos de Jounouchi que provenían del pasillo.  
  
-¡Maldición! ¡Ustedes dos, ya pueden soltarme! ¡Ya! ¿¡Me están escuchando?! ¡Bakura! ¡Honda!  
  
-Bien, Kaiba-kun. ¿De qué deseas hablar?  
  
-De nosotros.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
____________________________________ **Reviews**

**Agradesco a todos aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios.**

  
**Nonito** Me alegra saber que te gustan mis fic. ¿Sabes qué? A mi también me gustan. Bueno, dejando el sarcasmo de lado (mentira, no puedo) me anima saber que también estás leyendo los de Gayblade... Beyblade. 

**Little-kei** Au! Tus Reviews sí son para partirse el ojo. No es por nada, sabes que me gustan los reviews largos. ¡Exacto! Puse a Jounouchi así con el único fin de que la gente diga "Jounouchi es bravo" y es que, de verdad que es bravo. ¿No han visto la primera película de Yu-Gi-Oh!? Esa parte cuando se le avienta (literalmente) a los guardaespaldas de Kaiba. Y sobre lo otro. Claro que pondré más sobre Kaiba.

No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	6. Es normal

Advertencias: YAOI   
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  


Smell like teen spirits   
  


  
**Capítulo 6: Es normal**  
  
-Bien, Kaiba-kun. ¿De qué deseas hablar?  
  
-De nosotros.  
  
Yugi palideció con eso. Kaiba no trató de explicar lo que decía; estaba disfrutando ver a Yugi confundido.   
  
La mirada penetrante de Kaiba no ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Yugi necesitaba sentarse. Se acercó a un carpeta (la que estaba junto a la de Kaiba) y se sentó mirando a Kaiba.  
  
-¿Ya podemos hablar?  
  
-Supongo.  
  
-Si no estás a gusto, podemos hablar después.  
  
-No. -Yugi sabía que mientras más rápido, mejor-. Estoy bien.  
  
-Como digas -dijo Kaiba, levantando los hombros-. Los demás pueden esperar, pero necesito hablar contigo ahora.  
  
Yugi agradeció el que Kaiba no se fuese con rodeos.   
  
-Soltar dinero para sobornar a alguien es algo que cualquiera haría.  
  
-Pero tú no eres cualquiera.  
  
-Exacto. Y quiero algo a cambio.  
  
-¿Y qué es? -preguntó Yugi, temiendo la respuesta.  
  
-A ti.  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
-¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya suéltenme! -seguía gritando Jounouchi.  
  
-No hasta que lleguemos -declaró Honda.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Anzu, sujetando contra su pecho el Rompecabezas del Milenio.  
  
-A mi oficina -contestó Honda.  
  
Los tres caminaron hasta el final del pasillo (no Jounouchi, ya que él no estaba caminando: estaba siendo arrastrado). Anzu se paró en seco y miró la puerta.  
  
-¿Ésta es tu oficina?  
  
-Sí. Si no te gusta, te quedas afuera.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Espéramos, entonces. Pero necesitamos hablar con él -dijo Honda, señalando la pirámide.  
  
-Está bien. Entraré.  
  
Honda abrió la puerta. Los presentes se sorprendieron al verlos entrar (en especial por Anzu, que estaba muy avergonzada).  
  
-Déjame esto a mí -pidió Jounouchi-. ¡Muy bien, vagos! ¡TODOS AFUERA! ¡Usen el del tercer piso! -gritó, logrando que todos abandonaran el lugar en el acto.  
  
-De todos los lugares de la escuela, ¿tenías que traernos aquí?  
  
-Como ya dije, si no te gusta, te puedes ir.  
  
-Ya estoy dentro, así que qué más da. Pero... ¿En el baño de hombres?  
  
-¿Quieres que entremos todos en el de mujeres?  
  
-¡YA! ¡Cállense de una vez y suéltenme!  
  
Honda y Bakura se miraron unos segundos antes de soltar a Jounouchi, que se dio contra el suelo.  
  
-Gracias -dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Puedes salir si quieres.  
  
Anzu sintió cómo ese calor que emitía la pirámide se materializaba en un chico muy guapo, según su opinión personal.  
  
-Hola -saludó sin ganas a los presentes.  
  
-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.  
  
-¡Ya! Dejen las presentaciones para otro momento. Tenemos cosas importante que tratar -se quejó Jounouchi.  
  
-Por primera vez, dices algo inteligente.  
  
-Ahora lo importante es saber qué haremos con Kaiba.  
  
-No te preocupes, Anzu. Siempre podemos golpearlo.  
  
-No cuenten conmigo -dijo Bakura, muy tímido.  
  
-Supongo que contigo, sí. ¿No, Yami?  
  
Yami no contestó. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su aibou. Más que preocupado, estaba celoso. Miró de reojo a Bakura. Se imaginó a Yami Bakura riéndose de él: el gran faraón, el Rey de los Juegos, estaba muriéndose de celos.   
  
-Sabemos que de nosotros (de mí en especial) querrá burlarse. Pero no me imagino de qué quiere hablar con Yugi.  
  
-Debe ser algo importante. Si no, Kaiba no nos habría pedido que nos vayamos.  
  
-¿Pedido? Nos botó.  
  
-Como sea. Ahora estoy preocupada por Yugi. No creo que Kaiba le haga algo, pero siento que algo anda mal...  
  
-¡Confíen en Yugi! No creo que acepte algo que no esté dispuesto a hacer.   
  
Yami estaba analizando la situación. Se preguntaba qué era lo que Kaiba estaba discutiendo con él en ese preciso momento. Por otra parte, sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que pidiera Kaiba, Yugi aceptaría. Porque era por él.  
  
-Sólo nos queda esperar -dijo Jounouchi, resignado-. ¿Estás bien, Yami? No has dicho nada.  
  
-Sólo es que... No me gusta esperar.   
  
________________________________  
  
  
-No entiendo.  
  
-Dirás: no quiero entender. La operación es fácil: tú me pides un favor, y yo acepto ayudar sólo si tu aceptas mis condiciones.  
  
-No he escuchado ninguna.  
  
-Ya dije la primera.  
  
-¿Ésa era una condición?  
  
-Sí.   
  
Kaiba disfrutaba de cada expresión de Yugi. Era un momento sublime para Kaiba; tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo.  
  
-Para hacértelo fácil: lo que quiero es que seas mi koibito.  
  
-¿¡Qué!?  
  
-¿Te sorprende? Pero si es normal.   
  
-Pero...   
  
A Yugi le pareció que le echaban agua fría. Era más, sintió también cómo le caía el balde de agua de metal en la cabeza. En algún lugar alejado de su mente se había imaginado eso, pero no le había dado importancia. Se maldijo por no hacer estado preparado. Fácilmente Yugi podía rechazar la propuesta, pero eso significaba olvidarse del trato. No quería ser pareja de Kaiba, pero deseaba que Yami estuviera en la escuela. Quería pasar más tiempo con él; hacer que Yami tuviera una vida lo más parecida a una normal. Deseaba que Yami conociera lo que era sentarse junto a sus amigos, amigos verdaderos y, en especial, quería que estuvieran más tiempo cerca.   
  
"Es normal" repitió Yugi como un mantra. Si ésa era la condición de Kaiba para que Yami estuviera en la escuela, la aceptaría.   
  
-Está bien, Kaiba. Acepto.  
  
Kaiba torció una sonrisa en señal de victoria.  
  
-No te arrepentirás.  
  
-Espero que cumplas.  
  
-Claro. Mañana podrás venir con Yami.  
  
Kaiba no se había imaginado que Yugi aceptaría tan rápido. Estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo para que pensara, pero si Yugi ya lo había decidido, se ahorraba una larga espera. Kaiba no sabía con exactitud porqué había dicho eso. Al principio pensó en pedirle una que otra salida a Yugi pero, si Yami estaba cerca, las cosas se pondrían difíciles. Así que tenía que asegurarse el juego.  
  
-Sal -dijo Kaiba, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta-. Necesitas comer algo.  
  
Yugi salió de sus pensamientos. El refrigerio ya se terminaba. Vio a Kaiba salir, pero él no tenía ganas de hacerlo.  
  
-Espero haber hecho lo correcto.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	7. Los hermanos Mutou

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor: RavenTears**  
**Beta: Little Ke**i  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   


  
**Smell like teen spirits**   
  


**Capítulo 7: Los hermanos Mutou**  
  
-No tardará en sonar la campana -informó Anzu.  
  
-Tengo que ir a hacer algo. ¿Ya no soy necesario, Honda? -preguntó Bakura.  
  
-No. Puedes irte. Gracias por tu ayuda. Tengo a Yami para que me ayude a sujetar a Jounouchi si pasa algo.  
  
"A quien quiero sujetar es a Kaiba. Pero del cuello" pensó Yami.  
  
-Si sucede algo, no duden en avisarme -dijo Bakura mientras salía de la oficina.  
  
-¿Creen que digan algo si llevamos a Yami?  
  
-¿Y qué diremos? Aunqe tenga gran parecido con Yugi, entramos cuatro. ¿Cómo vas a explicar que salgamos cinco?  
  
-Ehhhhh... En eso no había pensado.  
  
-Cuando pienses nos avisas; necesitamos cualquien motivo para celebrar.  
  
-¿Qué harán? -preguntó Yami, mirándolos muy serio.  
  
-Seguiremos con el plan. No nos mires así, Yami. No te preocupes, eres nuestro amigo. Haremos cualquier cosa para complacer a Kaiba -explicó Honda, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yami.  
  
-Eso es lo que me incomoda.   
  
-A mí también. ¿De qué creen que esté hablando con Yugi? ¡No me miren así! Sé bien que ustedes también piensan en eso.  
  
-Lamento no poder hacer nada para ayudar.  
  
-No importa, Yami. Eres nuestro amigo. Además, si no lo lográbamos, Yugi se iba a poner muy triste.  
  
Yami meditó las palabras de Anzu. Tenía razón. Todos estaban haciendo eso por él. No iba a darse para atrás, no importara que les pidiera Kaiba. Era capaz de todo por ver feliz a su aibou.  
  
-Es hora de irnos -dijo Honda, mirando a Anzu.  
  
-Supongo que tienes que entrar.  
  
-Supones bien -conestó Yami, regresando a la pirámide.  
  
-¡Vaya! Este tipo sí que es rápido.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que no todos son tan lentos como tú, Jounouchi.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? No es como si tuviera que vivir con él. Sólo lo ha dicho para molestarme. Pero... ¿Qué pensará Yami? ¿Se pondrá celoso? ¿O, simplemente, no le interesará?"  
  
Yugi seguía sentado en la carpeta que estaba junto a la de Kaiba. Hace varios minutos que el CEO se había marchado a quien sabía dónde, dejando a su pareja en el salón.  
  
-¡Yugi! -gritaron los tres apenas entraron al salón.  
  
-¡Amigos! -contestó Yugi, poniéndose de pie. Anzu se acercó a él y le entregó el Rompecabezas del Milenio.  
  
-Debiste extrañarlo.  
  
-Sí, mucho.  
  
-Ya, bueno. ¿Qué tanto pasó aqui?  
  
-....  
  
-¿Yugi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Kaiba te hizo algo?  
  
-¡¿Cómo se atreve ese tipo a hacerte algo?!  
  
-Jounouchi, calma. No me hizo nada. Sólo hablamos.  
  
-¿Y dónde estás ahora? -preguntó Honda mirando el sitio de Kaiba. Había dejado su portátil allí, lo que significaba que seguía en la escuela.  
  
-No lo sé. Pero ya está arreglado.   
  
-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? Entonces dinos, ¿qué pasó? -Anzu estaba conteniendo su curiosidad tan mal como los demás.  
  
-Sólo... Sólo me pidió algo a cambio del favor.  
  
-¿Y eso fue... ?  
  
Todos se acercaron más a Yugi. Él bajó la cabeza para disimular el tono de sus mejillas.  
  
-Que ahora soy su... pareja.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!   
  
La sorpresa fue compartida. Incluso Yami gritó. Pero Yugi no pudo escucharlo, ya que aún no regresaba a su lazo psíquico.  
  
"Esto es malo. ¿Yugi, cómo pudiste? Acaso... ¿Acaso fue por mí?".  
  
Yami ya no soportó más y salió de la pirámide. Honda se acercó a la puerta y la cerró.  
  
-¿Por qué, Yugi? -preguntó sin rodeos. Necesitaba la respuesta y la necesitaba en ese momento.  
  
-Era lo único que podía decir si quería que estuvieras en el cole.  
  
-La escuela no me importa ahora, si tú tienes que hacer esto.  
  
-Vamos, Yami -comenzó a decir Yugi, sonriendo-. No es tan malo. Quiero decir, no voy a vivir con Kaiba-kun o tener que trabajar en Kaiba Corp. Tampoco nos vamos a enviar rosas y chocolates, salir al cine o festejar con fiesta los aniversarios. Sólo lo hace para molestarme.  
  
-Y no sólo te ha molestado a ti -dijo Jounouchi, apretando los puños-. ¡De todas las cosas, tenía que pedir eso!  
  
-Tendrá sus motivos. Pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que aceptó ayudarnos.  
  
-Yugi, lo tomas tan a la ligera -suspiró Anzu.  
  
-Tampoco pienso tomármelo en serio. ¿De qué me serviría? No creo que le importe mucho.   
  
Todos analizaron la situación. Quizás Yugi tenía razón. Quizás Kaiba sólo lo hacía para molestar al grupo. Además, si la cosa iba en serio, ¿por qué había dejado a Yugi solo en el salón?   
  
Pero Yami tenía sus dudas. ¿Qué pasaba con el asunto de las cartas? ¿Acaso todo era una farsa? Quizás Kaiba escribía por aburrimiento, o era un escritor frustrado. Yami sabía que en un principio Kaiba había detestado a Yugi tanto como lo detestaba a él. Entonces, ¿por qué? Aunque últimamente se había mostrado más social con Yugi. ¿Acaso lo hacía para molestar a Yami?  
  
-¡Vamos, cambien esas caras! -pidió Yugi, sonriendo-. Todo va a estar bien.  
  
El optimismo de Yugi hizo que todos creyeran que así iban a salir las cosas. Definitivamente, Yugi era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.   
  
Honda casi se fue de bruces cuando Seto Kaiba abrió la puerta de un tirón. El joven CEO no dijo nada. Estaba muy ocupado viendo la pequeña reunión. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que faltaba Bakura, pero estaba Yami.  
  
-Listo -dijo, entrando al salón y cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
-¿Listo? ¿Ya arreglaste el asunto? -preguntó Jounouchi perplejo. Eso de que el soborno era su terreno sí que era cierto.  
  
-Mañana podrán venir juntos los hermanos Mutou.  
  
Más de uno gritó con la noticia.  
  
-¡Aguanta, Kaiba! ¿Hermanos? ¿Te refieres a Yugi y Yami?  
  
-¿Qué esperabas, Jounouchi? -preguntó con desprecio Kaiba-. A los directivos se les calla con un poco de billete en la boca. Pero no puedes hacerlo con todos los alumnos.  
  
-Sí puedes -interrumpió Honda.  
  
-Puedo -declaró Kaiba-. Pero no estoy dispuesto a gastar más dinero en este asunto.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que ya está todo arreglado? ¿Fuiste a sobornarlos en el refrigerio?  
  
-¿Acaso querían esperar hasta mañana?  
  
-En cualquier caso, gracias, Kaiba-kun.  
  
-Sólo espero que cumplas tu parte.  
  
-¡Momentito! ¡Para tu coche! Yugi ya nos contó el trato. Fue decisión de Yugi, así que por eso, sólo por eso, vamos a dejarlo como está. Pero... ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo!  
  
Honda pensó en ponerse entre Kaiba y Jounouchi para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas. Desde el día anterior Jounochi tenía ganas de romperle la cara a Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba sonrió con malicia. Eso no tranquilizó a Jounouchi; de hecho, la sonrisa no era para él. Kaiba se disponía a sentarse cuando Yami se acercó a él.  
  
-Le haces algo y te mato -amenazó Yami con la voz más intimidante que ninguno había escuchado.  
  
En ese momento escucharon los pasos de los alumnos que se acercaban. Yami se desvaneció y entró en la pirámide, dejando a todos casi en shock, menos a Kaiba. Varios chicos entraron al salón, pero tan rápido como lo hicieron, salieron del lugar. Todos en la escuela tenían el sentido de autopreservación lo bastante alto como para interrumpir una conversación de Yugi y compañía con Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba se acercó a Yugi y se inclinó (mucho) hasta casi ponerse a la misma altura de Yugi.  
  
-No sé de qué tanto te preocupas -dijo, mirando la pirámide.  
  
El profesor de turno se acercó al aula; estando cerca, no pudo sino preguntarse porqué todos estaban afuera. Y tuvo tan buena suerte, que abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Kaiba se dirigía a Yugi. El chico del cabello castaño volteó la cabeza para mirar al pobre diablo que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. El profesor, que aún tenía la mano en la puerta, la cerró tan rápido como la había abierto.  
  
-Con razón no te demoraste en hacer el negocio -comentó Jounouchi con una gota sobre la cabeza.  
  
-Hablaremos luego -dijo Kaiba, mirando de reojo a Yugi.   
  
Yugi asintió con la cabeza. Honda (que estab más cerca a la puerta) la abrió. Y todos (incluyendo al profesor) entraron sin decir palabra.  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	8. Kaiba sólo busca competencia

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
  
**Smell like teen spirits **  


**Reviews**

  
**  
Amazona Verde** Lo continuaré pronto. Tengo escritos los capítulos hasta el 16, pero le pido a mi beta, Little Kei, que no los publique tan rápido. Deseo verlos sufrir. Sobre lo que le dijo, eso de "te mato", pues, pensé en Heero Yuy diciéndocelo a Relena. Lo malo es que nunca lo logró. Fracasado.  
  
**Tidah** No es tan difícil de imaginar. Después de todo, generalmente Yami tiene el ceño fruncido. No es difícil imaginarlo enojado.   
  
**Elis Lotus** Gracias. Me alegra saber que todas las noches, y parte de la madrugada, sentado como imbécil frente a la computadora, no son en vano.   
  
**Ita Andehui** La verdad, podría actualizar el fic hasta el final, pero ¿para qué? Mejor lo hago despacio y así disfruto del sufrimiento de mis lectores. Seto Kaiba ha sido diseñado para imponer miedo y odio. Que me odien mientras me teman (supuesta frase atribuída a Calígula, por cierto).  
  
**Kiri Miyamoto** Hace un par de años, un primo trajo capítulos de YugiOh! de la primera temporada (donde el opening es el Kawaita Sakebi y Kaiba tiene el cabello verde). No le di importancia. Y ahora, años después, descubro lo buena que es la serie. Claro que me gusta YugayOh! Pero eso sí, no soy muy bueno con las cartas. Aunque deseo comprarme el deck de Kaiba (aunque ni siquiera termino de armar mi deck de Magic). Con lo de mis parejas, Yami x Yugi Kaiba x Jounouchi. Sobre lo de Aibou, significa "compañero", "socio", "amigo", "pata", "cuate", "yunta"... Y siguen los posibles términos. Así es como Yami llama a Yugi en el manga, y ocasionalmente en el anime.   
  
**Tidah** Me alegra saber que no fui TAN obvio. Aunque sabía que teniendo a lectores tan inteligentes y observadores, llegarían a suponer que se trataba de Kaiba. ¿Deseas tanto que lo continue? Entonces debes envidiar a mi beta. Little Kei ya leyó hasta el capítulo 15. Ahí la historia tiene otro sentido y... Y mejor esperen a que me digne a pedirle que los ponga.  
  
**Little-kei **Caray (por no decir otra palabra más educada). Siempre dejo tus reviews al final; son los de rigor (y porque son lo más largos). Sé que quieres acción horizontal; yo también. Muchos lo queremos. Pero, como sabrás, no hay mucha. Qué pena. Sobre lo que dijiste, no sé que es mejor: venderse a Kaiba o venderse por Yami. De una u otra forma, sales ganando. ¿Por qué me molesto en hacer esto? Puedo decírtelo en persona; vivimos bajo el mismo techo, mirándonos las caras todos los malditos días de nuestras vidas. Supongo que es porque tú te tomas la molestia de ponerme Reviews. Así que yo, en mi deber cívico patriótico, tengo que usar este espacio (que nada me cuesta) en comentarlos. ________________________________________________   
  
  
  
**Nota del Autor:** A insistencia de Little Kei y por falta de capacidad creativa, le bajaré el rating a esta historia. Después de haber llegado al capítulo 16 (ya revisados y listos para hacer su aparición en la red), me di cuenta de que no me saldría nada R por ningún lado en este fic, así que allí lo dejo. Pero ya estoy trabajando en la continuación (o continuaciones) de esta historia, y tal vez allí sí que la inspiración se presente. Hasta entonces.  
  
________________________________________________   
  
  
  


**Capítulo 8: Kaiba sólo busca competencia  
**  
Había tenido un día muy largo. Tenía que revisar el nuevo simulador de juegos virtuales. Y para ahorrar tiempo, había llevado la portátil al colegio. De todas maneras, no tenía que preocuparse de las clases; los profesores no decían nada que él no supiera ya. Es más; no era necesario que fuera a la escuela. Pero existía una razón que motivaba a Seto Kaiba a seguir asistiendo a clase: Mokuba. Tenía que darle el ejemplo a su hermano. ¿Cómo podía exigirle ir a la escuela si él no lo hacía?  
  
La limosina se estacionó frente a la puerta principal. Incluso su forma de bajar de ella era para ser analizada: primero ponía un pie sobre el suelo; luego, se inclinaba hacia adelante para darse impulso al salir y erguirse en toda su altura. Incluso en algo tan simple como eso, Seto Kaiba era cuidadoso.   
  
Caminó sin prisa hasta la puerta. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Mokuba bajar las escaleras y correr a su encuentro.  
  
-¡Seto! ¡Por fin llegas! Llamé a Kaiba Corp y me dijeron que estabas en una reunión.  
  
-No me dijeron nada -contestó Kaiba. Todos en la compañía sabían que nadie podía interrumpirlo. Nadie que no fuese Mokuba.  
  
-No te preocupes. Dije que no era importante. Sólo quería saber a qué hora volverías.  
  
-Sabes que vengo a las siete.  
  
-Pero... Quería salir antes de que llegaras. Tenía que estar seguro de que vendrías a esa hora.  
  
-¿Salir? -preguntó Kaiba, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Sí, a casa de Yugi -contestó el chico, muy sonriente.  
  
Kaiba no contestó. ¿Qué podía contestar? Mokuba siempre pedía permiso para ir a visitar a Yugi y los otros. A Kaiba le molestaba, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? A comparación de él, Mokuba sí tenía amigos. Y tenía derecho a ir a divertirse con ellos.  
  
Mokuba se percató de que su hermano no contestaba por pensar en algo más. Sus sospechas no hicieron sino crecer más. Cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo volvió a hablar.  
  
-Avisaré para que te preparen algo -dijo mientras corría hacia la cocina.  
  
Kaiba lo siguió con la mirada. ¿Qué significaba eso? Mokuba estaba actuando raro. Tenía pensado hablar con él. Quizás tenía problemas en la escuela.   
  
Kaiba se dirigió a su estudio. Se sentó en el escritorio y prendió la computadora. No tenía algún trabajo pendiente por revisar. Pero lo hacía por acto reflejo. Siempre había algo qué hacer. Mientras revisaba los códigos de sus programas y sistemas más recientes rememoró lo sucedido en el día.  
  
Había salido de casa a la misma hora, como siempre. No sin antes ver a su hermano y despedirse de él.  
  
Necesitaba revisar algunas cosas para Kaiba Corp, así que había decidido llevar trabajo a la escuela, como siempre.  
  
Al entrar a la escuela había sentido cómo todos se volvían a admirarlo. De seguro, su club de fans estaba por algún lado, adorándolo. Como siempre.  
  
Todo había parecido normal, común y silvestre. Como siempre.   
  
Al entrar al aula se había topado con Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu e inluso Bakura. Lo habían mirado de una manera extraña. Como si hubieran estado esperándolo toda la mañana. Le había parecido especialmente raro, pero no le había dado mayor importancia. Había pasado a tomar asiento para comenzar a escribir en su portátil.  
  
Segundos después la profesora había entrado en el aula. Adoraba ser tan puntual. Entonces había escuchado el grito de Jounouchi, pero no fue el único: toda la clase lo había escuchado.  
  
Era raro que Jounouchi reaccionara así. Era normal cuando Kaiba lo provocaba, pero ese día ésa no había sido la situación. Había querido voltear, pero no iba a darle el gusto.  
  
Durante toda la mañana había sentido cómo se le tensaban los cabellos de la nuca. Señal de que lo observaban. Era normal sentir eso. Pero no toda la maldita mañana.  
  
"Sea lo que sea que estén planeando, mejor que sea bueno" había pensado mientras seguía en lo suyo.   
  
Por fin, después de mucha discusión (discusión provocada por Jounouchi), habían llegado a un acuerdo. Nada le había hecho presagiar que ese día el grupo de amigos de Yugi Mutou le pediría dinero para sobornar al director.   
  
De haber estado bajo otras circunstacias, Kaiba nunca hubiera aceptado. Pero lo había hecho..  
  
Quizás porque se lo había pedido Yugi. Porque iba a recibir mucho a cambio. Porque le gustaba sentir que la gente iba a suplicarle ayuda. Y en parte, porque había tenido cierto roces con el director y era buen momento para recordarle quién era Seto Kaiba.  
  
¿Yugi?¡Ja! Ese nombre sólo significaba algo para él. Rival. Yugi era el único a quien podía considerar como su rival. A Yugi y a su espíritu. Kaiba no sabía con exactitud cuando había reconocido sentirse atraído por Yugi. ¡¿Cómo podía ser?! Yugi Mutou era tan diferente a él. Era pequeño; parecía un niño, tan optimista, alegre, carismático, diciendo todo lo que pensaba, lindo y capaz de cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Sí, Seto Kaiba tenía que admitirlo. Le fascinaba todas las características de Yugi, esas características que él había perdido hace mucho.  
  
También pudo haberse fijado en Yami. Yami se parecía en algo a él. Le gustaba, pero por algunas cualidades que poseía. Cualidades que había obtenido de Yugi. Después de todo, habían compartido el mismo cuerpo.  
  
Por alguna razón que Kaiba desconocía, pensar en Yugi lo relajaba. Era como una droga.   
  
Seto Kaiba rio entre dientes al recordar que esa misma mañana le había pedido ser su pareja. De hecho, ni siquiera había sido así. Prácticamente lo había obligado a aceptar sus condiciones.  
  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, Yugi también había puesto algunas condiciones.  
  
La más relevante era que, si bien Yugi era su pareja, eso no quería decir que Yugi era suyo. Y se demoró mucho en hacérselo entender a Kaiba. No era que no entendiera (era Seto Kaiba), sino que quería saber a dónde quería llegar Yugi.  
  
"Puede ser lo que quiera, pero no es imbécil" pensó Kaiba, recordándolo.  
  
Kaiba no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué se lo había pedido tan rápido. Después de todo, él sólo iba por lo seguro y, quizás, eso había sido seguro. Aunque, analizando la situación, había llegado a la sabia conclusión de que todo lo hecho era para mantener a Yami a raya.  
  
Si Yugi no era imbécil, pues él lo era menos. Sabía, o creía saber, que Yami sentía algo más que sólo amistad hacia Yugi. De lo que no estaba seguro era si acaso Yugi estaba enterado de la situación. Situación algo difícil de entender. Pero de lo que sí completamente seguro era que se lo había pedido para disfrutar de la actitud de Yami.   
  
Sentía que no era divertido ganar una carrera si es que no tenía competencia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	9. Lo que importa no es lo más importante a...

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
  
**Smell like teen spirits**   
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 9: Lo que importa no es lo más importante ahora  
**  
  
Mokuba estaba preocupado. Hacía más de media hora que Seto había llegado y no iba a comer. Y Seto nunca se demoraba tanto. Si existía alguien que encajara con la palabra puntualidad, ése era Seto Kaiba.   
  
Mokuba no aguantó y se dirigió a la segunda planta para ver qué demoraba tanto a su hermano. Cuando Mokuba abrió la puerta del estudio vio a Seto haciendo algo que nunca había visto: Seto Kaiba no estaba haciendo nada.  
  
-Seto, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Mokuba, entrando en el estudio. Siempre que iba a verlo Seto estaba haciendo algo. Generalmente, escribiendo apresurado en su portátil, revisando documentos importantes o sus cartas. Pero en ese momento no estaba haciendo nada.   
  
-Mokuba, ¿qué pasa? -dijo Seto a manera de respuesta.  
  
-Eso vengo a preguntarte. ¿Por qué no bajas? La cena se va a enfriar.  
  
-Entonces, vamos -dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
Mokuba lo siguió. Caminaron hasta llegar al comedor y lo pasaron de largo. Los hermanos Kaiba gustaban de comer en la cocina.  
  
Durante la cena Mokuba se percató de que Seto no comía casi nada (es decir, menos de lo normal). Definitivamente, había algo que estaba mal. Mokuba había aprendido mucho de su hermano, como a analizar la situación.   
  
"Seto ha estado así desde hace ya dos semanas... ¿o eran tres? Pero ahora está más raro. Ayer estaba más o menos, pero hoy.... Mmmm... ¿Habrá pasado algo en la escuela?"  
  
-Seto, dime, ¿qué hiciste en la escuela hoy?  
  
Seto fijó su mirada en él.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que hago algo interesante en la escuela?  
  
"Sí. Pasó algo en la escuela" pensó Mokuba mientras masticaba su carne.  
  
-A mí sí me gusta la escuela. Hay mucho qué hacer. Entonces... ¿No hiciste nada divertido en el día?  
  
-Dirijo una empresa. No tengo tiempo para diversiones.  
  
"Así que hoy pasó algo divertido en la escuela y... ¿No me lo quieres decir?" Para Mokuba, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy interesantes.   
  
-Deberías intentarlo, Seto. Kaiba Corp no se irá a la bancarrota si te diviertes un poco. ¿Qué hay con las cartas? ¿Por qué no haces un torneo?  
  
-No, creo que no es buen momento. Pero sería divertido... -Una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó en su hermoso rostro.  
  
"¿Cuál buen momento? No quieres hacer un torneo porque tienes algo que te entretiene pero... ¿Qué es? ¿Algo más divertido que Duelos de Monstruos? A ver, piensa, Mokuba..."  
  
-¿No? Pero sería una buena oportunidad para desafiar a Yugi. ¿No es lo que quieres?  
  
-Derrotaré a Yugi. Ése es uno de mis objetivos. Y lo voy a cumplir. Pero como te dije, no ahora.  
  
"¡Ajá! Mencionaste a Yugi antes de decir que era tu objetivo. Así que sí se trata de Yugi, después de todo" pensó Mokuba con una sonrisa en el rostro.   
  
Mokuba conocía muy bien a su hermano. Era la única criatura sobre la faz de la tierra que podía decir que conocía a Seto Kaiba. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo andaba mal. Siempre que Seto se refería a ese asunto decía que "su objetivo era vencer a Yugi", pero en esa ocasión había dicho que "iba a derrotar a Yugi, porque ése era su objetivo". Pequeñas cosas hicieron que Mokuba conectara sus ideas. Y tuvo como resultado "que Yugi era su objetivo". Así de fácil.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Mokuba cuando su cerebrito llegó a la sabia conclusión.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Mokuba? -preguntó, alarmado, Seto. Habían estado hablando normalmente, como siempre.   
  
-No, nada. No te preocupes, hermano.  
  
"¿Tan pronto, Seto? Pensé que esperarías un poco" pensó Mokuba mientras tomaba leche de su vaso.  
  
Ahora, Mokuba sabía que su nii-sama estaba realmente interesado en Yugi Mutou. Siempre había estado interesado en él, pero como duelista, aunque Mokuba guardaba la esperanza de que su hermano aceptara su amistad. El comportamiento atípico de Seto sólo había hecho que confirmara sus sospechas. No le había molestado que Seto se interesara en Yugi. Después de todo, a Mokuba le caía muy bien. Y él no conocía a ninguna chica digna de salir con su hermano. Pero no podía permitir que Seto saliera herido. No podía.  
  
-Bueno, Seto, me voy a hacer mi tarea. Me gustó hablar contigo -se despidió Mokuba. Seto sólo miró cómo salía de la cocina. Luego miró el plato de Mokuba.  
  
-¿En qué ando pensando? No le dije que se comiera sus verduras.  
  
________________________________  
  
Cuando Yugi salió de la ducha encontró a Yami sentado en el borde de la cama, cruzado de piernas.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?  
  
-No sé a que te refieres. Estoy bien -contestó Yugi sentándose en el escritorio, listo para hacer sus tareas.  
  
-Supongo que yo también me sentiría bien. Es decir, soy pareja del sujeto más rico y poderoso de toda la ciudad, quizás del país.   
  
Yugi volteó a verlo. Había algo en el tono de voz de Yami que Yugi no entendía. Era como si se lo estuviera sacando en cara.   
  
-Eso no es importante; al menos, no para mí. De seguro, tampoco para Kaiba. Lo que importa es que mañana irás a la escuela.   
  
-¿Éso es lo que importa?  
  
-Es lo que me importa a mí. ¿Acaso no es lo que querías?  
  
Yami lo miró con interés. Había algo en el tono de voz de Yugi que Yami no entendía. Era como si se lo estuviera sacando en cara.   
  
-Creo que el precio de mi capricho fue muy caro.  
  
-Eso no importa ahora -dijo Yugi, sonriendo. Pero Yami sabía que no era más que una sonrisa forzada.  
  
-¡Claro que importa! Prácticamente te vendiste a Kaiba -dijo Yami sin poner contenerse. Había tratado toda la mañana de callárselo, pero no ya no podía más.  
  
Yugi abrió los ojos. Trató de decir algo, pero no salió nada de sus labios. ¿Qué quería decir Yami con eso? Estaba haciendo el asunto muy grande. Y Yugi ya tenía bastante por ese día.  
  
-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? No es la gran cosa. No vamos a salir al cine o a comer en un restaurante lujoso, Yami. A mí no me importa mucho saber porqué Kaiba-kun pidió eso. Y tampoco debería importarte a ti.  
  
-Eso dices tú. ¿Pero qué pensará Kaiba? De haber sabido que te iba a pedir eso, no te hubiera dicho nada -declaró Yami, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana.  
  
-¿Te arrepientes?   
  
-Sí -contestó Yami; la verdad, no le había prestado interés a la pregunta. Por eso no notó la expresión en el rostro de su aibou al decirla.   
  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! -gritó Yugi, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Siempre me dices que nunca me arrepienta de mis actos! ¡Después de todo lo que hicieron! -Yugi apretaba los puños con fuerza. Recordaba cómo sus amigos también habían aceptado las condiciones de Kaiba, y ahora Yami decía que estaba arrepentido-. ¡Después de lo que hice! ¡Todo por ti! Y ahora... ¡Ahora dices eso!  
  
Yugi no lloró, aunque quiso. Pudo retener sus lágrimas antes de que se le salieran. Yami se quedó inmóvil. No sabía qué decir; no era como si pudiera decir algo.   
  
Yugi esperó una respuesta. Una respuesta que nunca llegó. Así que decidió irse. No quería estar en el mismo cuarto que Yami. No después de lo que había dicho. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió, cerrándola de un golpe tras él.  
  
Yami no reaccionó hasta que sintió el pequeño temblor del cuarto cuando Yugi cerró la puerta. ¿¡Qué demonios había hecho?! No podía dejar que Yugi se fuera así. No después de lo que había dicho. Se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a salir a buscar a Yugi.  
  
En el preciso momento en que iba coger la perilla, la puerta se abrió. Ahí de pie estaba Yugi con la cabeza agachada; no deseaba ver a Yami.  
  
El espíritu se quedó frió. No había esperado que Yugi regresara.  
  
-Déjame solo -le dijo Yugi, entrando en el cuarto pero sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
Yami lo miró. Lo vio sentarse en el escritorio. Yugi tenía razón. Era su cuarto y tenía tareas qué hacer. Era Yami quien tenía que irse.   
  
-Por favor -pidió Yugi. Yami no quería hacerlo. No quería dejar solo a su aibou, pero sabía que no iba a ayudar de mucho que se quedara. Salió y cerró la puerta muy despacio.  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	10. ¿Efectivo o con tarjeta?

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**otas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?) 

  
  
**Smell like teen spirits  
**  
  
  
**Capítulo 10: ¿Efectivo o con tarjeta? **  
  
-¿Yugi?  
  
Yami se había animado a tocar la puerta, pero Yugi no respondía.   
  
-Yugi, voy a entrar.  
  
Yami abrió la puerta lentamente. Habían pasado un par de horas desde la discusión. Nunca habían tenido una. Y no ayudaba a sentirse mejor el saber que toda esa situación era por su culpa.  
  
Yugi estaba dormido. Su cabeza estaba recostada entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio. Yami sonrió; ver a Yugi siempre le traía calma. Era como una droga. Se acercó a él y lo llamó, pero Yugi parecía muy cansado y no iba a despertar. Yami lo cargó en brazos hasta la cama y lo depositó ahí.   
  
Yami se inclinó sobre él. Era capaz de mandar al Reino de las Sombras a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a Yugi, y esa vez, había sido él. Despejó el rostro de Yugi de unos cuantos mechones que le caían rebeldes. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Yugi y luego lo besó.   
  
-Preferiría que estuvieras despierto -dijo Yami al separarse. Pero él sabía que estando despierto no lo haría.  
  
Yami se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio. Yugi había hecho casi todas sus tareas; sólo le faltaba matemática. Yami sabía que Yugi era muy bueno con los números. Así que pensó que había empezado por lo más difícil y había dejado matemática como para delajarse.  
  
Se sentó. Sonrió y cogió un lápiz. Matemática era practicamente lo único en lo que Yami podía ayudarlo. No necesitaba leer las indicaciones en japonés para resolver los ejercicios.   
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
Sentía que tenía los ojos hinchados. Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrirlo los ojos. Estaba en su cama. No recordaba haberse echado. Yugi no sentía esa calidez proveniente del Rompecabezas del Milenio; de seguro, Yami estaba en algún lugar de la casa.   
  
Yugi reaccionó. Recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada. Se preguntó dónde estaba Yami. ¿Por qué se preocupaba en ese momento? Después de todo, fue él quien lo había echado del cuarto.  
  
Miró el reloj; aún era temprano. Pero tenía mucho qué hacer; le faltaba la tarea de matemática y, después de eso, cambiarse para la escuela. Mientras se dirigía al escritorio se preguntó si rogándole un poco Yami aceptaría acompañarlo a la escuela. ¡¿Pero, en qué estaba pensando?! Rogarle a Yami después de lo que había dicho. Yugi recordó porqué habían peleado. Se sentó en la silla; al abrir su cuaderno vio que todos los ejercicios estaban resueltos.  
  
-Creo que después de todo, sí quieres ir -se dijo mientras guardaba los cuadernos en la mochila.  
  
Una vez que estuvo listo bajó para desayunar. Al pasar por la sala vio que Yami estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Tenía un brazo cubriéndole los ojos. Yugi lo contempló por unos segundos. Quiso despertarlo y darle las gracias por haberlo ayudado con la tarea, pero aún estaba enojado. Entró en la cocina sin hacer ruido y comió algo. Luego, salió de la casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada al espíritu del rompecabezas. Realmente deseaba que fuera a la escuela con él.   
  
-Buenos días, abuelito -saludó algo triste.  
  
-Buenos días, Yugi. ¿Por qué tan temprano? Aún no viene nadie a buscarte -dijo Sugoroku, barriendo la entrada.  
  
-No te preocupes. Además, hoy quiero llegar temprano. ¡Vuelvo tarde! -se despidió Yugi.  
  
Cuando Sugoroku entró a la casa se sorprendió al ver a Yami aún sobre el sofá.  
  
-Hey, Yami, despierta -dijo al acercarse al chico.  
  
-Mmmm... -Yami ya estaba volviendo al mundo vertical.  
  
-¿Por qué no fuiste con Yugi a la escuela?  
  
-¿¡Qué?!   
  
Yami se puso de pie. No sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto había dormido. Lo único que sabía era que su aibou se había ido sin él. Yami miró el reloj de pared. Aún era temprano; si corría podía llegar a la escuela a tiempo.   
  
Subió al cuarto de Yugi y cogió un cuaderno que sabía Yugi no usaba. Se metió un lápiz al bolsillo y amarró una correa negra al cuaderno para poder sujetarlo así. Luego entró al baño para asearse; tenía que estar presentable. Bajó las escaleras muy rápido y salió a la calle, dejando a un Sugoroku mucho más confundido.  
  
Mientras caminaba Yami pensaba en lo que haría al llegar a la escuela y ver a Yugi. Toda la noche había analizado la situación; ni él mismo sabía porqué había dicho que estaba arrepentido. Después de todo lo que habían hecho sus amigos, después de lo que había hecho Yugi, no podía dejarlo así. Iba a ir a la escuela para demostrar a Yugi lo agradecido que estaba.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Yugi era el primero en el aula; después de todo, parecía ser algo temprano aún. Se sentó y colgó su maleta. Se sentía muy mal por haber dejado a Yami en casa. Nunca lo hacía, pero no quería hablar con él.   
  
-¿Qué haré? -se preguntó mientras cogía el Rompecabezas del Milenio. No le gustaba sentirlo tan frío.  
  
Se sobresaltó al escuchar que la puerta se abría de golpe. Ahí de pie estaba Yami respirando con dificultad. De verdad, había corrido mucho para poder alcanzarlo.  
  
-Yami...  
  
-Yugi -dijo el espíritu cerrando la puerta y acercándose a su aibou-. Lamento mucho lo de ayer.  
  
Yugi no dijo nada. Aún no podía asimilar ver a Yami en la escuela.  
  
-No sé porqué dije que estaba arrepentido. No lo estoy. ¿Podrías perdonarme? -preguntó con cara de culpa.  
  
-Te ves extraño con un cuaderno -le contestó Yugi, sonriendo.  
  
Yami sonrió al verlo. Se había sentido muy mal al pensar que Yugi no volvería a sonreirle así.   
  
-Supongo que sí.  
  
-Lamento no haberte despertado. Pensé que no querrías venir.  
  
-Está bien. Fui un idiota por decir eso.  
  
-Gracias por hacerme la tarea.  
  
-Era lo único que entendía. Espero que hoy toque matemática.  
  
-Sí, después del almuerzo. Te va a gustar -le dijo Yugi, más tranquilo. Le alegraba saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos.   
  
-¿En dónde voy a sentarme?   
  
-Ah, eso -dijo Yugi, mirando las carpetas-. La profesora verá eso. Cuando toquen las campanas tienes que salir y esperar afuera hasta que la profesora te llame para que te presentes.  
  
-¿Los nuevos hacen eso?  
  
-Sí. Luego escribirá tu nombre en la pizarra. Diremos que eres mi hermano; no creo que hagan preguntas.  
  
-Supongo. Muchos me confundieron contigo cuando entré. Ni siquiera sabía dónde buscarte.  
  
-¿Y cómo me encontrate?  
  
-Con eso -respondió Yami, señalando el Rompecabezas del Milenio.  
  
Pasaron el tiempo hablando del colegio. Yugi tenía mucho que enseñarle de la escuela. Todavía tenían que ver cómo harían con el mayor problema de Yami; no estaba acostumbrado a la escritura japonesa. Sabía lo escencial, pero aún no podía con los kanjis.  
  
Los demás se alegraron al ver a Yugi y Yami en el salón una vez que llegaron. Todos concordaron en decir que era extraño ver a ambos ahí, juntos.  
  
A medida que el salón fue llenándose, los alumnos no sabían qué pensar. Cuando llegó, Kaiba torció una sonrisa pero no saludó; sólo se sentó sin decir palabra. Como siempre.  
  
-Bueno días, Kaiba-kun.  
  
Kaiba volteó al escuchar que Yugi lo saludaba.  
  
-Qué combinación bizarra -dijo al darle un vistazo a todos-. Y pensar que soy el culpable.  
  
La profesora entró justo en el momento en que Jounouchi estaba a punto de contestarle a gritos. Yami salió por la otra puerta, como le había indicado Yugi.  
  
-Buenos días, clase. Me han informado que a partir de hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno -informó mientras le hacía una seña a Yami para que entrara, incluso ella estaba confundida-. Preséntate a la clse, por favor.  
  
-Mi nombre es Yugi Mutou, mucho gusto -dijo muy serio.  
  
Toda la clase explotó en preguntas. Yami disfrutó, en cierto modo todo el albroto.  
  
-Por favor, silencio -dijo la profesora tratando de calmar la clase-. Son hermanos, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí -contestó simplemente, Yami.  
  
-Será interesante tenerlos juntos -comentó la profesora-. Pero, tenemos un problema aqui. Veré que alguien consiga una carpeta.  
  
-¡Yo lo haré, profesora! -se ofreció Jounouchi.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Profesora, iré con él -pidió Honda poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Está bien; salgan los dos.  
  
-Puedes sentarte en mi sitio por mientras, Yami -dijo Jounouchi al pasar a su lado. Antes de salir, bajó la pantalla de la portátil de Kaiba, sólo para molestar.  
  
-¿Yami? -preguntó la profesora.  
  
-Es para diferenciarnos -respondió Yugi desde su carpeta.  
  
-Bien. Puedes ir a sentarte.  
  
Yami atravesó el salón para sentarse junto a Yugi. Era el punto de atención de la clase; menos para Kaiba, claro.  
  
Jounouchi y Honda se tomaron su tiempo en regresar. Quisieron poner la carpeta junto a las suyas, pero Yami dijo que estaba bien atrás (no quería que Jounouchi hiciera retroceder a toda la fila por él).   
  
Las primeras clases fueron de literatura e historia. Con historia Yami no tenía problemas; se podía decir que sabía algo del tema. Después de todo, la había vivido. Pero con literatura la vio a cuadritos. Se quejó por tantos kanjis; nunca quiso más el furigama.  
  
-¿No necesitas ayuda, faraón? -escuchó a Bakura preguntarle.  
  
Yami levantó la cabeza al escucharlo.   
  
-Definitivamente no eres el lindo Bakura -contestó Yami achicando los ojos. Era fácil para él darse cuenta cuando Yami Bakura estaba presente.  
  
-Puedo serlo si quieres.  
  
-No puedes ser más lindo de lo que ya eres.  
  
-Mutou, Bakura. Presten atención -llamó la profesora.  
  
-Lo siento, profesora. Estaba distrayendo a Mutou -respondió Bakura, sonriente. Cambiaba más rápido de personalidad de lo que Yami podía creer.  
  
Por fin, la campana anunciando el refrigerio sonó. Unas cuantas chicas se quedaron en el aula esperando a ver lo que haría Yami.  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Pues, ahora es el mejor momento del día -contestó Jounouchi.  
  
-Vamos a la cafetería. Es hora de comer.  
  
Todos salieron en tropel. Yugi se quedó en la puerta mirando a Kaiba. Kaiba nunca salía a comer. A veces se preguntaba si en verdad comía.  
  
-¿Quieres dinero para comprarte algo? -preguntó, sacando a Yugi de sus pensamientos.  
  
-No, creo que tengo lo necesario para comprarme algo. Pero si quieres, siempre puedo tener algo más -contestó Yugi.  
  
-Mmmm.  
  
Yugi salió del salón; no era como si fuera a pedirle a Kaiba que saliera a comer con él. Alcanzó al grupo en el pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué fuiste a hacer? -preguntó Yami cuando estuvo a su lado.  
  
-Nada. Sólo hablaba con Kaiba-kun.  
  
Ese nombre sacaba de quicio a Yami.   
  
Después del refrigerio volvieron al salón. Kaiba ya no estaba allí, pero no era como si a alguien le importara.   
  
-¿Estás bien, Yami? Casi no comiste -preguntó Anzu, mirándolo con interés.  
  
-No como.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijeron todos en coro.  
  
-Yami no necesita comer -respodió Yugi, sentándose en su carpeta-. Por eso yo como por él.  
  
-Sí, tú comes por muchos de nosotros.  
  
-No seas fresco, Jounouchi. Tú comes más que todos juntos.  
  
-Je, je, je. Era una bromita.  
  
La clase de matemática le gustó mucho a Yami, quizás porque sí la entendía. Resolvía los ejercicios rápido y el tiempo que le sobraba lo utilizaba para observarlos: Yugi estaba algo más adelante de él, Jounouchi parecía estar echando humo de la cabeza rubio que tenía, Honda parecía estar peleando pero no echaba humo, Anzu estaba normal, Bakura, muy relajado (seguramente era Bakura el Lindo), y Kaiba estaba escribiendo en su portátil. Era lo único que había visto hacer a Kaiba. Se preguntaba para qué se tomaba la molestia de ir a clases si no prestaba atención.  
  
Cuando las clases terminaron tenían planes para celebrar el primer día de clases de Yami.  
  
-Lo lamento, tengo algo que hacer... -se disculpó Bakura- ...Faraón -agregó al pasar a su lado.  
  
-No cuenten conmigo -dijo Yugi, metiendo sus cosas a la mochila-. Tengo que limpiar todo esto. Vayan sin mí. Si termino temprano, los alcanzaré.  
  
-Es una pena. ¿No podríamos sobornar a alguien para que lo haga por ti? -sugirió Jounouchi, sonriendo.  
  
-¡NO! -gritaron todos. Ya tenían bastante como para sobornar a alguien más.  
  
-¿Limpiar?   
  
-Verás, Yami -comenzó a explicar Anzu-. Todos nos turnamos para limpiar. Como acabas de llegar, tendrás que limpiar hacia finales del mes.  
  
-¿Todos? ¿Incluso Kaiba?  
  
-Todos menos él -contestó Jounouchi, molesto. Odiaba que trataran tan bien a Kaiba. Y todo eso porque era el más listo de la escuela (quizás del país), dirigía su propia compañía, era multimillonario y tenía sobornado al director. Sólo por eso.  
  
-Vayan, yo los alcanzaré, si puedo.  
  
-Está bien, Yugi. ¡Vámonos! -gritó Jounouchi animando al resto.  
  
-Me gustaría quedarme a ayudarte -dijo Yami antes de salir del salón.  
  
-Cuando te toque a ti, tú serás quien me pida que me vaya a divertir -sonrió Yugi.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón.  
  
-Diviértete por mí.  
  
-Sí, adiós. -Yami salió del salón. No era tan mala la vida estudiantil; de hecho, le estaba gustando. Ir a la escuela era un gusto que no tuvo en sus tiempos de faraón.  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
-No creo que los llegue a alcanzar -se dijo Yugi al salir de la escuela. Habían pasado 2 horas ya-. Ya sé porque Jounouchi-kun odia limpiar. Recién hoy veo lo que pierdes.  
  
Sin más que decir, Yugi emprendió el camino a casa. Quizás el día siguiente sí podría regresar con sus amigos.   
  
Mientras caminaba pensando en alguna otra cosa, no reparó en la limosina negra que se estacionaba a un lado de la calle.  
  
Seto Kaiba regresaba de Kaiba Corp. Era demasiado temprano para regresar a casa; Mokuba no lo esperaba sino hasta las siete de la noche, así que había decidido ir a Kaiba Land un rato. Había visto a Yugi (cómo no verlo), y había ordenado estacionar la limosina.  
  
-Puede que sea divertido -dijo, torciendo una de sus típicas sonrisas maliciosas-. Regresa a casa.  
  
-¿Está seguro, señor?  
  
-No repito las órdenes -contestó cortante el CEO. El chofer entró en la limosina y se fue, obedeciendo a Seto Kaiba en señal de lo inteligente que era.  
  
Cuando Kaiba buscó con la mirada a Yugi, lo vio entrando en una tienda.   
  
Yugi recordó que su abuelo saldría de la ciudad. Por salir con tanta prisa se le había olvidado. Se culpó por no haberse despedido de una mejor manera. Si el abuelo no estaba, tendría que hacer la comida él. Así que tenía que comprar un par de cosas.  
  
Después de unos minutos ya tenía todo lo necesario. Se dirgió a una caja y se dispuso a pagar cuando alguien le dio una tarjeta a la cajera.  
  
-¿Kaiba-kun?  
  
-Ya veré cómo me pagas esto -contestó él, guardando su tarjeta.  
  
-No te pedí que lo hicieras. Pero gracias -le dijo Yugi, cogiendo las bolsas.  
  
Yugi tenía razón. Kiaba no tenía porqué hacer eso. Sin embargo, lo había hecho.. No era como si le fuera a doler perder un poco de dinero. Lo que le molestaba eran sus razones. ¡Qué demonios! Ya había pagado.  
  
Ambos salieron de la tienda. Yugi cargaba dos bolsas de papel; se volvió para despedirse de Kaiba, pero éste parecía no tener intenciones de dejarlo. Yugi lo miró con interés y luego empezó a caminar; suponía que Kaiba lo seguiría. Y no se equivocó.  
  
"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" se preguntaba Kaiba mientras caminaba al lado de Yugi.  
  
La caminata se estaba poniendo tensa. Yugi decidió hablar o morir en el intento.  
  
-Es raro que te encuentre en la calle, Kaiba-kun.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Sólo lo hago porque me pareció divertido.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Bajarme y venir a molestarte -contestó Kaiba con gran sinceridad.  
  
-Supongo que si te viera en la calle, haría lo mismo.  
  
"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Kaiba estaba considerando posibles respuestas raras en la cabeza. Decidió no pensar en eso. Miró a Yugi de reojo. No pensaba ayudarlo. ¿Para qué? No era su problema. Pero recordó a su hermano. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo era ése?  
  
Con un rápido movimiento le quitó una bolsa a Yugi. Éste ni siquiera pudo reaccionar; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Kaiba ya estaba cargando la bolsa más pequeña.  
  
-Eh... Gracias -dijo, sin comprender la actitud de Kaiba.  
  
-Mmmm... -Kaiba ya tenía bastante con no saber porqué había decidido pagar la cuenta, y ahora estaba cargando los paquetes de Yugi. Mokuba tendría un infarto si lo viera en ese momento.  
  
A pesar de tener menos peso, a Yugi le dolían algo los brazos; no estaba acostumbrado. Por otra parte, Kaiba estaba muy bien.   
  
-¿Puedes? -preguntó Kaiba, mirándolo.  
  
-Sí, estoy bien, gracias. -"¿Soy muy obvio? O Kaiba-kun es psíquico" pensó Yugi, sonrojándose.  
  
Kaiba lo notó y sonrió con malicia. Le gustaba ver al pobre de Yugi colorado.   
  
Apenas estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la tienda de juegos. Yugi había estado cominando más lento por el peso; no se había atrevido a pedirle ayuda a Kaiba. Abrió la puerta, y notó que Kaiba no lo seguía.  
  
-Entra, por favor -le dijo, sonriendo.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
"¿Dónde estás, Yugi?" pensaba Yami, dando vueltas en el cuarto. Habían ido a tomar algo y como Yugi no llegaba, suponían que tenía mucho qué limpiar. Así que habían decidido irse a sus casas. Yami ya tenía buen rato esperando a su aibou. Notó que Sugoroku no estaba, y no sabía porqué.   
  
Yami estaba pensando en ir a la escuela cuando escuchó ruidos en el primer piso. "Ya era hora" pensó mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
Cuando bajó las escaleras y al pasar por la sala, se encontró con la persona menos imaginada. Seto Kaiba estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre el respaldar.  
  
Kaiba sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yami.  
  
"Después de todo, será divertido" pensó.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	11. ¿Deseas más?

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor: RavenTears**  
**Beta: Little Kei**  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
**Reviews:**   
** Kendra Duvoa** Gracias. No te preocupes por las actualizaciones: mi beta se encargará de poner 3 capítulos por semana.  
**Nonito ** Mi beta siempre me habla de lo poco originales que son mis títulos, por los nombre de canciones. Pero supongo que te refieres a los nombres de los capítulos. Gracias, déjame decirte que el nombre es lo último que pongo. Primero leo todo el capítulo y después pienso en un nombre que tenga relación.   
**Randa** Vaya, me sacaste en cara bastantes cosas (y eso que vamos por el capítulo 10). A lo que voy es que tienes razón en muchas cosas. MUCHAS. Te dejo de tarea el averiguarlo.   
**Radfel** Primera vez que leo que a una compu se le acaba la pila. Bueno, con el review: tengo varios capítulos por delante para que yugi y Yami se coman deliberadamente.  
**Kokoor-yana19** ¿Cuántos capítulos? No 'toy seguro. Pero he calculado de 20 a 180 capítulos. No, sólo unos 20. Pero este fic tendrá continuación.  
** Amazona Verde** ¿Celos? La mayoría de mis historias (por no decir todas), tienen como eje principal los celos. Con celos se pueden hacer muchas situaciones. Me alegra que te guste mi forma sutil pero malvada de ver esas situaciones. No es que sea malvado. Sólo es que soy una basura. Una %$#&@...da.  
**Tidah** ¿Continuarlo? No hay problema con eso. Mi beta coloca siempre 3 capítulos por semana. No más porque después se me acostumbran a tenerlo todo rápido, y así no es.  
**Little-kei** Eso de que Yami no sólo se aburriría, sino que también se aburraría, es cierto. Sobre lo de Kaiba, pues sí, es psíquico. Yugi no tiene porqué gastar salva si sabe perfectamente que los 215 puntos de I.Q. de Kaiba hacen que él lo suponga todo... TODO. Eh... ¿Mokuba? ¿El hermano de Seto? ¿El de cabellos negros? ¿La cosita linda ésa?... Mmm... Pues sí, metí la pata. El mocoso razona de atrás pa' delante. Pero ¿a quién le importa si piensa de troyano o no? 

  
  
**

Smell like teen spirits

**  
  
  
**Capítulo 11:** ¿Deseas más?  
  
  
Cuando bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala se encontró con la persona menos imaginada. Seto Kaiba estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre el respaldar.  
  
Kaiba sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yami.  
  
"Después de todo, será divertido" pensó.  
  
Yugi salió de la cocina al escuchar a Yami bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con la combinación más bizarra jamás imaginada.  
  
Yugi miró a Yami.  
  
Yami miró a Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba miró a Yugi.  
  
Los tres se miraron sin tener algo inteligente qué decir.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó por fin Yami.  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto.  
  
-Idiota. Yo vivo aquí.  
  
-No me refiero a eso -contestó Kaiba, cerrando los ojos-. Estás de más aquí.  
  
-¿Dices que Yugi y tú están mejor sin mí?  
  
-No se necesita ser genio para saberlo.  
  
-Si no necesitáramos genios, tú y tu cabeza estarían muy lejos.  
  
Yugi tenía que parar esa conversación antes de que se fueran a otras cosas.   
  
-Yami, ¿me ayudas? -preguntó, señalando con una mano hacia la cocina.  
  
Yami siguió a Yugi a la cocina sin despegar la mirada de Kaiba.  
  
-¿Qué demonios hace ése aquí?  
  
-Kaiba-kun me ayudó con las cosas -explicó Yugi mientras buscaba las tazas-. De hecho, hasta pagó por las compras.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
  
-No lo sé. Dijo que ya vería cómo me cobraría.  
  
-Ese idiota. Sólo sabe aprovecharse de la gente. ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Café. Para Kaiba-kun.  
  
Yami achicó los ojos. Kaiba estaba en la sala sentado como el dueño de la casa mientras Yugi le hacía café. Era más de lo que Yami podía soportar.  
  
-¿Por qué simplemente no lo botas?  
  
-No podría. Me ayudó a cargar los paquetes desde la tienda.  
  
-Pude haber hecho eso.  
  
-Sí. Pero estabas ahí.  
  
Yugi terminó de hacer el café para Kaiba. Yami deseó que estuviera tan caliente como para malograrle las cuerdas vocales.   
  
-¿No deseas?  
  
-No -contestó, cortante, Yami.  
  
-Bueno, como quieras.  
  
Yugi salió de la cocina con una pequeña bandeja. No sabía si Kaiba tomaba el café con azúcar o si le ponía leche, así que llevó todo. Por su parte, Yami se preguntó si Kaiba comía.  
  
Yugi se sentó en el sofá frente a Kaiba. Para su sorpresa, Kaiba cogió la taza y la llevó a su boca muy lentamente; le dio un pequeño sorbo y luego la volvió a colocar sobre la mesa igual de despacio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Kaiba? ¿No te gusta lo dulce?  
  
-No cuando está acompañado. Me gusta lo dulce pero cuando me lo muestran solo.  
  
Yugi volteó a ver a Yami, que estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Era obvio que no se refería al azúcar.  
  
"¡¿Por qué demonios te demoras tanto?!" pensó Yami después de un rato. La cosa lo estaba desesperando; Kaiba cogía la taza de café, tomaba un sorbo y la volvía a poner en la mesa. Y todo a una velocidad que habría sido utilizada por Yami para reencarnarse tres veces.   
  
Con cada sorbo Kaiba disfrutaba de la expresión de Yami. No le importaba lo caliente que estuviera el café o lo preocupado que estaba Yugi. Lo importante en ese momento era sacar de quicio a Yami.  
  
Después de mucho, la taza de Kaiba empezó a vaciarse. Cuando estuvo vacía jugó con ella mientras la miraba con fascinación.  
  
-¿Deseas más? -preguntó Yugi, mirándolo.  
  
-Claro que no. Kaiba debe tener mucho qué hacer. Después de todo, dirige una compañía.  
  
-No tengo trabajo hoy. Y Mokuba no me espera sino hasta dentro de 2 horas.  
  
-Entonces, espera un momento -dijo Yugi, acercándose a Kaiba para coger la taza.   
  
-¿No se te antoja algo más dulce? -preguntó Yami.  
  
-Podría ser.  
  
-Entonces lárgate a comprarte algo. ¿O pretendes terminarte todo el café de la casa?  
  
Cuando Yugi pasó junto a él le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto. Yami no solía hablarle así a nadie. Entró en la cocina y preparó más café.  
  
-¿Te molesta que me termine tu café?  
  
-No necesito comer -contestó el espíritu.  
  
-Entonces vivir juntos debe salirles económico. En cambio, a mí estar con Yugi me está saliendo caro.  
  
-¿¡Qué demonios...!?  
  
-Lamento la demora -interrumpió Yugi, entrando a la sala con una taza de café.   
  
Kaiba la recibió y tomo un pequeño sorbo.   
  
"No con tu maldito juego de nuevo" pensó Yami, mirando con más odio a Kaiba.  
  
La tensión del momento se perdió cuando sonó el teléfono. Yugi fue a contestar, dejando a ambos solos en la sala.  
  
Yami esperó a que Yugi dejara la sala para acercarse a Kaiba.   
  
-¿Te molesta algo, Yami? -preguntó con una risita maliciosa.  
  
Yami lo miró y luego cogió la taza que estaba sobre la mesita y se bebió todo el contenido de tiro. Sintió cómo le quemaba la garganta y se preguntó como era que Kaiba podía tomar cosas tan calientes.  
  
-Sólo se me antojó refrescarme la garganta -contestó Yami, colocando de nuevo la taza en la mesita.  
  
Kaiba estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Yugi regresó a la sala. Obviamente, le preocupaba dejarlos solos. Cuando entró vio que la taza estaba vacía. Lo que lo sorprendió mucho.  
  
-¿No deseas m...?  
  
-¿Quién llamó? -preguntó Yami antes de que Yugi terminara la pregunta.  
  
-El abuelo. Dice que llegó bien.  
  
-¿Así que están solos? -preguntó Kaiba, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Estamos mejor así.  
  
-Le preguntaba a Yugi -corrigió Kaiba, torciendo una sonrisa.  
  
-Creo que es hora de hacer tu tarea -dijo Yami, mirando a Yugi con cariño-. ¡Y que te largues de aquí! Me refiero a ti -agregó, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Kaiba.   
  
-Me complace ver la amabilidad de los hermanos Mutou -dijo Kaiba, poniéndose de pie.   
  
La intención de Kaiba al decir eso era recordarles a ambos que tenían un trato. Lo que enfureció más a Yami.  
  
-Te acompaño a la puerta -dijo Yugi, caminando hacia hacia la salida.  
  
-Un placer verte, Yami -se despidió Kaiba al pasar junto a él.  
  
Yugi abrió la puerta y se colocó a un costado para que Kaiba pasara. Cuando Kaiba salió se volvió para hablar con Yugi, pero notó que Yami estaba detrás de Yugi. Con un moviemiento rápido cogió a Yugi del brazo y lo atrajo a él, mientras que con su brazo cerraba la puerta de un golpe.  
  
Al tener la puerta cerrada apoyó a Yugi contra ella.   
  
-Es hora de cobrar lo que me debes -le dijo Kaiba, inclinándose sobre él.  
  
"No debí ir de compras hoy" se reprochó Yugi, muy nervioso.  
  
-Preferiría pagarte a la forma tradicional. Con dinero -sugirió Yugi.   
  
Kaiba se detuvo momentáneamente. No se esperaba eso de parte de Yugi.  
  
Cuando Kaiba se restableció de la respuesta de Yugi y se disponía a continuar con lo suyo, escuchó una voz horriblemente familiar a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡Hola, gente! -saludó Jounouchi, acercándose a ellos desde la calle. Al ver la expresión que Kaiba ponía al acercarse, se detuvo en seco-. Oh... No... ¿Interrumpí algo?  
  
-No. Lo interesante está a punto de suceder -contestó Kaiba, volviendo su atención a Yugi.  
  
Mientras al otro lado de la puerta, Yami apenas había reaccionado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Kaiba a hacer eso?!   
  
La puerta se abrió. Yugi, que estaba apoyado en ella, perdió el equilibrio pero Yami lo cogió en un abrazo antes de que se diera contra el piso.  
  
-Espero no haber interrumpido algo -dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa al ver el rostro de Kaiba-. Me pareció escuchar a Jounouchi.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Aquí estoy! -gritó, detrás de Kaiba-. ¡Muévete, Kaiba! -ordenó mientras se ponía entre Kaiba y Yugi y Yami.  
  
Y así, una vez más, Jounouchi y Yami habían arruinado su diversión. Deseó sacar del medio a ambos, pero ¿qué pensaría Mokuba? Mokuba consideraba sus amigos a esos dos. Antes de irse, les lanzó una mirada que podría derretir el hielo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Jounouchi-kun? -preguntó Yugi asimilando la situación.  
  
-Yami me llamó preguntando por ti. Pero como veo que estás bien, ya me voy. Nunca estuve aquí -dijo mientras se iba corriendo calle arriba.  
  
Yugi miró a Jounouchi perderse en el horizonte, mientras que Yami veía con odio la pequeña silueta de Seto Kaiba a la distancia.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	12. Es sólo una palabra

**Advertencias: YAOI **  
**Autor: RavenTears**  
**Beta: Little Kei**  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
  
**

Smell like teen spirits

**  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 12: Es sólo una palabra**  
  
  
Ambos se quedaron buen rato en la puerta.  
  
-Yami... Ya puedes soltarme -dijo Yugi, sonrojado.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Yami recién caía en la cuenta que seguía abrazando a Yugi. Lo soltó y Yugi entró en la casa. Su espíritu lo siguió, con un par de preguntas en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué me pediste que te soltara? -preguntó antes de que Yugi se dirigiera a recoger la taza de Kaiba-. A Kaiba no se lo pediste.  
  
Yugi no entendió del todo la pregunta de Yami. Después de todo, se había pasado todo el día cuestionándolo. Se había comportado más raro con la llegada de Kaiba. Y acababa de recordar que incluso había llamado a Jounouchi. ¿Acaso no le había dicho que tenía trabajo qué hacer en la escuela? Yugi no tenía porqué darle explicaciones a Yami. Yugi ya estaba cansado de la actitud de Yami, de que le estuviera cuestionando todo.  
  
-¡¿Qué es lo que molesta, exactamente?!  
  
-¡¿Por qué actúas así?!  
  
-¡¿Así, cómo?! - Yugi ya estaba demasiado molesto como para meditar lo que ocurría. Además, ¿qué quería decir Yami con eso? Si era él quien actuaba raro-. ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!  
  
-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Puedes besar a Kaiba si quieres! ¡Total, son pareja; él si tiene permiso ¿no?!  
  
-¡Claro! ¡Yo le puedo dar permiso a él si quiero! ¡A cualquiera si me da la gana!  
  
-¡De seguro, todos menos yo!  
  
-¡Quizás porque no me lo has pedido!  
  
-¿¡Quieres que te pida permiso?!  
  
-¡Haz lo que quieras!   
  
-¡Lo que quiero es besarte!  
  
-¡Hazlo si quieres! ¡No me importa!  
  
Yami se acercó a Yugi y lo besó.  
  
El beso empezó siendo suave pero muy provocativo. A no sentir respuesta, Yami comenzó a mover su boca contra la de Yugi haciendo un poco de fricción. Tenía que aprovecharse de la actitud pasiva de Yugi.  
  
Él no sentía la ausencia de oxígeno, pero pensó que Yugi sí. Así que se separaron. Yugi tenía el rostro muy rojo y respiraba con dificultad. De haberse demorado un poco más, Yugi habría terminado asfixiado. Yami observó los labios de Yugi moverse buscando más aire. Había deseado esos labios durante mucho como para detenerse en ese momento.  
  
Tan pronto como Yugi empezaba a recuperar su respiración normal, Yami colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Yugi para obligarlo a besarlo. Rodeó la cintura de Yugi con su otro brazo para sentirlo más cerca. El beso empezó suave, como el primero pero con la diferencia que Yami metió su lengua en la boca de Yugi.   
  
Yami se complació al sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de su aibou. Eso lo motivó a seguir con una lenta y minuciosa exploración, para terminar jugando con la lengua de Yugi.   
  
Yami empezó a odiar la necesidad de tener oxígeno en los pulmones para vivir. Se separó de Yugi para evitar un posible desmayo.  
  
Yami pasó sus manos a la cintura de Yugi mientras esperaba que éste se recuperara de la falta de oxígeno.   
  
Era difícil no pensar en nada. Pero Yugi no tenía nada en la cabeza. El primer beso lo había agarrado desprevenido, pero el segundo había sido más profundo y había logrado hacer que Yugi se hiciera un par de preguntas sobre todo aquello. Con cada bocanada de aire se le formaban más preguntas.   
  
Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un nuevo escalofrío que lo sacudió.  
  
Yami estaba besando su cuello. Empezó con besos pequeños y luego los profundizó, sacándole un pequeño gemido a Yugi. Yami dejó un camino de besos por el cuello de Yugi hasta llegar detrás de su oreja.  
  
Los gemidos de Yugi se intensificaron.   
  
Las manos de Yugi bajaron para sujetar las de Yami.   
  
-Suéltame.  
  
Esa palabra escapó con problemas de la boca de Yugi.  
  
Era tan poca cosa. Era una miserable palabra. Pero era suficiente como para hacer que todo el placer de Yami se convirtiera en un dolor cada vez más punzante.  
  
Yami soltó a Yugi. No quiso hacerlo pero pero sus brazos ya no le respondían. Yugi salió corriendo. Yami no reaccionó hasta escuchar como Yugi cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
¿Qué demonios había hecho? Habían empezado peleando. De hecho, Yami había empezado gritándole a Yugi. Y después eso, Yami se sentía como la basura más grande del mundo. El odio que sentía hacia Kaiba no se comparaba al odio que estaba sintiendo hacia él mismo.  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	13. En la tercera etapa

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
  


**Smell like teen spirits**  


  
  
  
**Capítulo 13: En la tercera etapa  
**  
  
Era una sensación extraña. Se sentía algo raro. Raro, pero no fuera de lugar. Alguien como él podía encajar en cualquier lugar y adecuarse a cualquier situación si quería. Pero era algo fuera de lo común que fuera a casa caminando. Se podría decir que casi había olvidado el uso que le daban los humanos comunes a las piernas. Movilizarse en limosinas, helicópteros, dirigibles, etc., le habían hecho olvidar, en parte, lo relajante que era caminar.   
  
¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hacía una caminata? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no trataba de relajarse? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se tomaba tiempo para él? ¿Cuándo había dejado de preocuparse por él? ¿Por qué no podía tener preocupaciones más mundanas?   
  
La respuesta era obvia. La única respuesta que era capaz de resolver todas las interrogantes de Seto Kaiba se resumía en una palabra: Mokuba.  
  
Todo lo que había hecho en su maldita vida era por su hermano. Todo lo que había logrado, todo lo que tenía, era gracias a su hermano.   
  
Seto tenía tiempo para llegar a casa antes de las siete. De seguro Mokuba estaba preocupado. Seto se divertía imaginando el rostro que habría puesto Mokuba al ver llegar la limosina temprano y sin él. Quizás le habría gritado al chofer. No, Mokuba no podría hacer eso. Seto sí, pero él nunca.   
  
Seto se detuvo y miró al cielo ya oscuro. Definitivamente la casa de Yugi estaba algo lejos de la de él. Quiso terminar su caminata, pero si lo hacía no llegaría a tiempo para comer con Mokuba. Se colocó a un lado de la calle. No tuvo que esperar mucho; un taxi se detuvo junto a él. Seto sonrió con malicia. Le gustaban las cosas en Dominó. Un poco de poder y dinero y podías conseguir lo que quisieras. Subió al taxi y se dirigió a casa.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ni bien entró en el gran hall pudo escuchar pasos apresurados que se acercaban.  
  
-¡Nii-sama!  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Mokuba? Sabes que siempre llego a esta hora.  
  
-Sí, pero con la limosina ¿Dónde estuviste?  
  
"¿Dónde estuve? o ¿Qué estuve haciendo?" pensó Kaiba con malicia. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por un interrogatorio; tenía derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. Pero era Mokuba quien preguntaba. No importaba la respuesta, Kaiba siempre se la decía.  
  
-En casa de Yugi Mutou -respondió, caminando hacia el comedor.  
  
-¿En casa de Yugi? -Mokuba repitió las palabras como buscando un error en ellas-. ¿Fuiste a casa de Yugi?  
  
Kaiba se detuvo y volvió para observar a su hermano y asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-¡¿Y no me llevaste!?  
  
Mokuba lo agarró desprevenido. No se lo esperaba. Tampoco esperaba que Mokuba se enojara por eso. Después de todo, Mokuba era amigo de Yugi. Entonces, ¿qué esperaba Kaiba? ¿qué esperaba que dijera Mokuba?  
  
-¿Y volverás a ir? -preguntó el más pequeño, emocionado casi hasta las lágrimas.  
  
Kaiba meditó unos segundos su respuesta.  
  
-Si me divierto tanto como hoy, iré muchas veces -dijo mientras seguía con su camino.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Nii-sama! ¡Espérame! ¿Qué han hecho? ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame! -gritaba Mokuba, corriendo detrás de él.  
  
-¡Hice una idiotez! -gritó Jounouchi al llegar a su casa.  
  
Estaba sudando; había corrido mucho. Con eso quería despejar su mente pero sólo había logrado cansarse.  
  
"¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando?!" se gritó mientras se tiraba en la alfombra de la sala. Sabía muy bien que muchas de las cosas que pasaban no podía entenderlas. No entendía las clases de la escuela; bueno, no era como si les prestara demasiada atención. No como Kaiba, que ni siquiera parecía estar en el salón. Ya ni sabía porqué se molestaba en ir. Ni qué hablar de su más reciente problema existencial: no comprendía porqué en algunos ejercicios de física la gravedad variaba de 10 a 9,8. No entendía cómo alguien tan inteligente como su hermana se estuviera interesando en alguien tan idiota como Honda. Era algo así como pensar en Kaiba con Yugi. Tampoco entendía cómo alguien tan guapo como él no tenía novia aún. Incluso Kaiba tenía, SETO KAIBA. Pero no era una "novia" exactamente. No le entraba en esa cabezota rubia cómo había ido a para a casa de Yugi. Y específicamente, cómo era que había ido a interrumpirlos. No era su asunto. Pero no había soportado ver a Kaiba y a Yugi a punto de besarse.   
  
-¡Debí verme como un idiota! -se repetía una y otra vez como teniendo miedo de olvidarlo.  
  
Pensar tanto lo estaba afectando.  
  
"Primero el colegio y Kaiba creyéndose lo máximo. Mi hermana con el idiota Honda y Yugi con Kaiba. Yugi y Kaiba a punto de besarse y yo interrumpiendo porque no aguantaba los celos. ¡¿Y por qué mierda no dejo de repetir el maldito nombre de Kaiba!?"  
  
Después de un largo rato de gritos y golpes contra la alfombra, Jounouchi parecía empezar a tranquilizarse.  
  
Estaba tendido sobre la alfombra gritando como el imbécil que era. Pero de entre la sarta de idioteces que había pensado, algo lo había asustado. ¿Acaso había pensando en celos? ¿Acaso había interrumpido por celos? No. Alguien como él no tenía porqué sentir celos de Yugi.  
  
"¡Momento! ¿¡Yugi?! ¿¡Estoy sintiendo celos de Yugi?!" la sola idea lo tenía fuera de sí.  
  
Una neurona, quizás la única que le sobrevivía después de tan intensa meditación, comenzó a moverse y a crear una hipótesis escalofriante:  
  
Él había interrumpido la cuestión por celos.  
  
Estaba celoso de Yugi.  
  
Y si estaba celoso de Yugi quería decir que era porque le gustaba Kaiba.  
  
-Tranquilo, sólo es momentáneo -contestó Kaiba. Ya estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo, o al menos Mokuba, quien sí comía.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices, hermano?   
  
-Porque quizás encuentre algo más interesante qué hacer. Pero por ahora, es lo más divertido que tengo.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasa si es más que un capricho tuyo, nii-sama?  
  
-No hay nada que me interese más que un capricho. -A excepción de Mokuba, claro.  
  
-Puede que ahora pienses que es un capricho, pero ¿ y si no lo es?  
  
Kaiba levantó una ceja y miró directamente a los ojos de Mokuba.  
  
-¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
  
-Quiero decir que, quizás, te esté gustando.  
  
Kaiba se quedó frío un par de segundos. Después de todo, era Seto Kaiba. Se necesitaba poco menos que una bomba nuclear para desconcentrar a Seto Kaiba .  
  
-Quizás por fin decidas aceptar la amistad de Yugi -se apresuró a decir Mokuba.  
  
¿Amistad? Así que el interés que insinuaba Mokuba era eso. Menudas ideas cruzaron por la genial mente de Kaiba.  
  
-Quizás. Quién sabe.   
  
-¿Acaso no deseas tener amigos, nii-sama? -preguntó Mokuba. Pero él ya sabía la respuesta. Y sabía lo que diría su hermano. La respuesta que había escuchado todos esos años.  
  
-Lo sabes, Mokuba. No necesito amigos.  
  
-¡Lo que necesito es meterme un tiro! -gritó Jounouchi, cogiéndose la cabeza-. ¡¿Katsuya Jounouchi, cómo puedes pensar algo así?! ¿¡Dónde está Yugi cuándo lo necesito?! ¡De seguro el Rompecabezas del Milenio sí me atravesaría el cerebro! -Al parecer Jounouchi era el único que veía al Rompecabezas del Milenio como arma mortal.   
  
Jounouchi había pasado a la tercera etapa.  
  
La primera etapa consistía en confusión y múltiples preguntas.  
  
La segunda en una calma relativa y formación de hipótesis.  
  
Y la tercera en desesperación e histeria.  
  
Recién la cuarta era aceptación de la hipótesis. Pero como iba Jounouchi, le faltaba mucho para llegar. Hasta parecía que se quedaría en la tercera.  
  
No lo asimilaba. O más bien, no quería asimilarlo. Seto Kaiba era el sujeto más despreciable de esa parte de la galaxia desde su punto de vista. Era pedante, arrogante, había basado el edificio de Kaiba Corp. teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su ego, se creía más que el resto, era narcisista y, en especial, lo trataba como perro.  
  
¿Cómo iba a gustarle alguien así? De todas las personas sobre la tierra, Seto Kaiba estaba muy por debajo de la última alternativa de Jounouchi.  
  
¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Seto Kaiba? ¿Cómo había llegado a caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraído por el pedante más grande en la historia de la humanidad? Jounouchi pensó que con todo el dinero que tenía Kaiba, fácilmente podía cambiar la historia. Podía hacer que el mundo girara en contra. Pero, definitivamente, lo mejor que tenía Kaiba no eran sus miles de millones, sino él mismo. Era inteligente, manipulador y todo lo hacía con malicia. No sólo eso; también era guapo. Su delgada, esbelta y seductora figura hablaba sola. Kaiba podía ser un hijo de la grandísima pero sabía còmo vestir; esos trajes que usaba, las correas y en especial sus gabardinas hacían resaltar al máximo su figura. Era perfecto, a no ser por el gracioso y carismático carácter que se mandaba.   
  
¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?!   
  
Jounouchi estaba muy pálido. Había pensado en lo perfecto que era Kaiba. ¡Había estado analizando a Kaiba como al sujeto más deseable de toda la historia! De un momento para otro el corazón de Jounouchi se detendría y su cerebro dejaría de mandarle órdenes a su cuerpo. Era más de lo que cualquier humano podía soportar.   
  
Las únicas palabras que seguían resonando en su cabezota eran las dos que más odiaba: SETO KAIBA. Jounouchi quiso desconectarse de la realidad, quería dejar de escuchar esas palabras. Luego de un rato empezó a escuchar: KAIBA SETO. Lo cual lo desesperó aún más, si eso era posible.  
  
Por más que intentaba, no podía alejar al maldito imbécil de su cabeza. Jounouchi tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!... Me estoy enamorando de ese imbécil.   
  
-Duele pensar en eso, ¿no? -preguntó Mokuba, jugando con su comida-. Porque si no doliera lo pensarías más.   
  
-No se necesita pensar mucho. Simplemente, no los necesito. -"Te tengo a ti" pensó Kaiba, cerrando los ojos ligeramente.  
  
"Nii-sama. Yo te tengo a ti. Pero también tengo amigos. Quiero que tú también los tengas" pensaba Mokuba, distraído.  
  
-Mokuba.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Cómete eso.  
  
-¿A Yugi? -se decía Jounouchi, ya más tranquilo-. ¡Claro que no se lo diré! Es más, no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Qué pensarán de mí? Si Kaiba es el idiota más grande, ¿yo qué soy? -Jounouchi se repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez-. Si Kaiba es el idiota, ¿por qué soy yo el que está hablando solo? ¡Caray! Siento algo raro, y ya tengo demasiado miedo como para intentar descubrir qué es.  
  
-Es una zanahoria.  
  
-Sí, eso lo sé.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no te la comes? -preguntó Kaiba, mirando el plato de Mokuba.  
  
-No me gusta.  
  
-La idea no es que si te gusta o no. Te hace bien. Ayer olvidé decirte que te comieras tus verduras. No volverá a pasar.  
  
-¿Dices que tengo que hacerlo así no me guste? -preguntó Mokuba, sonriendo.  
  
-Sí -respondió Kaiba, intrigado por el cambio de actitud de Mokuba. Se estaba oliendo algo.  
  
-Entonces tienes que tener amigos, así no te guste -dijo Mokuba, radiante-. Si tienes amigos, pueden ayudarse... -Mokuba pensó en los términos adecuados-. Puedes utilizarlos para mejorar en Duelo de Monstruos, en probar prototipos de juegos y hasta puedes divertirte con ellos.  
  
Kaiba torció una sonrisa; Mokuba era muy bueno argumentando. Quizás había prendido de él. Pero eso no era suficiente como para hacer que tuviera amigos; no era tan fácil. Admiraba a Mokuba porque nunca se rendía. Desde que recordaba, Mokuba le había pedido que tenga amigos. Y él nunca le había hecho caso. Las esperanzas de Mokuba nunca se acababan.  
  
-Ya te lo dije, Mokuba. No los necesito.  
  
Kaiba terminó la conversación y se retiró, dejando a un Mokuba pensativo. Así siempre terminaban las conversaciones cuando el pequeño sacaba el tema.   
  
Cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comerse la zanahoria.  
  
"No me rendiré" se dijo, muy decidido.  
  
-Me rindo -dijo Jounouchi con resignación-. Estoy enamorado de él y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.  
  
Y así, contra todo pronóstico, Katsuya Jounouchi había llegado a la cuarta etapa antes de que terminara el día.

  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast  



	14. Premio al mejor amante del siglo

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
  
  
  
**

Smell like teen spirits

  
**   
  
  
  
**Capítulo 14: Premio al mejor amante del siglo  
**   
  
Subía las escaleras con una bandeja. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su aibou. ya habían pasado varias horas y Yugi no mostraba signos de vida.   
  
Yami tocó con pequeños golpesitos la puerta. Como tenía las manos ocupadas con la bandeja, estaba tocando con la frente.  
  
-¿Yugi? ¿Puedo entrar?  
  
Yami no escuchó respuesta, pero no se preocupó, sabía que eso pasaría.  
  
Dejó la bandeja en el suelo, abrió la puerta y volvió a coger la bandeja. Entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta en un sonido suave.  
  
Yugi estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama. Yami lo miró y fue de frente al escritorio para dejar la bandeja.  
  
-Necesitas comer.  
  
Un silencio insoportable domino la habitación. ¿Qué clase de persona era él? Sugoroku no estaba y le había encargado a Yami la sagrada misión de cuidar de su nieto. ¿Y qué había hecho? Yami se sentía como un idiota. Quizás porque lo era. Quien sabe.  
  
-Prácticamente no has comido nada en todo el día. No quiero obligarte, pero si continuas ignorándome, lo haré -dijo Yami con un tono cariñoso en el fondo.  
  
Yugi no respondió. Estaba muy confundido cómo para decir algo.   
  
Yami se estaba desesperando. Había pasado varios miles de años sellado en el Rompecabezas del Milenio y un simple chico lo estaba volviendo loco. Si no escuchaba de voz de Yugi se lanzaría por la ventana.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo acercándose a la cama-. No debí hacerlo.  
  
Para sorpresa de Yami, Yugi giró sobre la cama para verlo de frente.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que fue un error?  
  
¿Qué demonios significaba esa pregunta? Yami estaba congelado, no sabía qué contestar porque no entendía la pregunta y no se atrevía a cuestionar a Yugi.   
  
Yugi tenía que saber la respuesta, pero Yami no decía nada. Se estaba desesperando. Sentía algo especial por el espíritu del Rompecabezas, pero él solo veía en Yugi un compañero, un amigo.   
  
A Yugi le parecía que Yami también sentía lo mismo. Pero ¿cómo saberlo? Yugi a penas se había percatado de sus sentimientos cuando Kaiba comenzó a mandarle cartas. Sólo cuando alguien se interesó en él se dio cuenta que quería a Yami. Pero ¿y Yami? Ese día. Ese mismo día, Yami había actuado tan raro y todo por Kaiba.   
  
-Yami, contesta.  
  
Yugi tenía que saber en ese momento que pasaba por la cabeza de Yami. Tenía que saber si la actitud de ese día era por celos. Pensar en eso le daba esperanzas a Yugi pero, cuando lo besó sintió que Yami lo hizo sólo por coraje. Porque le había nacido hacerlo.  
  
-¡Yami! -gritó Yugi quitándose las sábanas y sentándose en la cama.  
  
-¡No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga! -dijo Yami mirándolo a los ojos-. No fue un error porque lo deseaba pero tú no, y ese quizás sí sea un error. Yugi, no sé que hice. No sé que responderte.  
  
Yugi abrió los ojos de par en par. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para decirle a Yami lo mucho que lo quería. Era lo único que necesitaba para confirmar lo que sentía por Yami.  
  
-Entonces no fue un error.  
  
-¿... Yugi... ?  
  
-Yo también lo quise.  
  
Cuatro. Yami nunca imaginó que cuatro miserables palabras lo harían tan feliz. Abrazó a Yugi sin poder contenerse. Y Yugi, le respondió de igual manera.   
  
Después de unos segundos se separaron. Yami deseaba ver el rostro de Yugi, quería perderse en aquellos ojos, quería admirar sus labios.  
  
-¿Tengo que pedirte permiso, de nuevo?  
  
-No, tú no.  
  
Yami cogió a Yugi por las mejillas y acercó sus labios hacia los de él. Lentamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de su aibou. Para su sorpresa Yugi comenzó a jugar con su lengua. La emoción hizo que tomase aire, el aire de Yugi. Rápidamente se separó de él para que pudiera respirar.  
  
-Lo siento -se disculpó viendo a Yugi jadear por oxígeno.  
  
-No importa.  
  
Yami recostó a Yugi sobre la cama. Cogió las manos de Yugi y lo obligó a ponerlas al rededor de su cuello.   
  
-¿Seguro...?  
  
Yami no pudo terminar su pregunta, Yugi apretó sus manos detrás del cuello de Yami y lo jaló hacia él, obligándolo a besarlo. El movimiento sorprendió a Yami, pero no se opuso.   
  
Yami dejó los labios de Yugi para dedicarse a su cuello.   
  
Yugi no se había quitado el uniforme. Aún tenía la correa al rededor del cuello. Con el primer beso, a Yami se le dificultó besarle el cuello teniéndola de por medio, pero muy pronto dejaría de ser un problema.  
  
Yami dejó de besar el cuello de Yugi para morder la correa y comenzar a sacársela con los dientes.  
  
Cuando terminó botó la correa al suelo, no la necesitaría.  
  
-¿Vas a hacer eso con todas? -preguntó Yugi sonrojado.  
  
-Siempre quise hacer eso -respondió Yami sonriendo con malicia-. ¿Te molesta?  
  
-Claro que no.  
  
-¿Sabes, Yugi? Te vistes... Muy bien. -comentó Yami con una mirada llena de lujuria mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba cada vez más.   
  
-Es... Porque me gusta vestir así. No era mi intensión parecer... -Yugi no pudo decir la última palabra.  
  
-No te preocupes, no he escuchado que alguien se queje -comentó Yami abriéndole la camisa.   
  
Yugi emitió un pequeño gemido cuando sintió las manos de Yami sobre su pecho. Sus manos acariciaban todo su torso, como tratando de hacer un mapa mental de su cuerpo.   
  
Yami comenzaba a besar su pecho y bajar sus manos hasta las caderas de Yugi. Yami sintió como la respiración de Yugi se agitaba cada vez más, pero no le prestó demasiada atención hasta que dejó de sentir sus manos al rededor de su cuello. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y alzó la mirada buscando la de Yugi, pero éste estaba de perfil y tenía medio rostro escondido entre las sábanas.   
  
-¿Yugi? ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Yami preocupado.  
  
Luego de unos segundos Yami comprendió lo que pasaba. Volteó para mirar el escritorio, su vista se detuvo en el vaso de leche sobre la bandeja.  
  
-Necesitas comer algo.  
  
-No... estoy bien -dijo Yugi mirándolo. Yugi sabía lo mucho que Yami deseaba ese momento, quizás más que él. No quería que se detenga por su culpa.  
  
Yami no le hizo caso y se levantó de la cama. Yugi se sentó en ella y esperó que Yami regresara con la bandeja de comida.   
  
-Ten -dijo Yami dándose el vaso de leche.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Yami observó como Yugi cogía el vaso con ambas manos y cómo tomaba pequeños sorbos. Eso le recordó horriblemente a Kaiba.  
  
-Resultaste ser un pésimo amante -comentó Yami sonriendo-. Al menos para Kaiba.  
  
Yami observó pacientemente como Yugi terminaba de comer. Una vez que Yugi terminara, Yami podría darle el postre.   
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast  



	15. 215 de IQ

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Notas** del autor:   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  


**Smell like teen spirits  
**

  
  
**Capítulo 15:** 215 de I.Q.  
  
  
-¿Irás?  
  
-Iremos -corrigió Yugi, saliendo del baño-. Tenemos que ir a la escuela.  
  
-¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Yugi, ¿estás ...?  
  
-¡Que sí!  
  
-Ya, no te enojes.  
  
-Me sacas de quicio.  
  
-Gracias -dijo, sonriendo, Yami-. ¿Podemos repetir lo de anoche?  
  
Al escuchar eso, Yugi se puso muy rojo. Yami se rio al verlo así.  
  
-No lo creo. ¿Qué dirá mi pareja? -preguntó Yugi, sonriendo.  
  
-Tu pareja puede irse al carajo.  
  
-Bueno, como digas. Pero, ¿qué le diré?  
  
-La verdad -contestó Yami, levantándose de la cama.  
  
-¡Claro! ¡Cómo no pensé en eso! -dijo Yugi, emocionado-. "Kaiba-kun, ayer dormí con Yami. Espero que no te moleste. Prometo dedicarte más tiempo la próxima vez." ¿Cómo no lo pensé? ¡Eres un genio, Yami!  
  
-¿Ves? No va a ser difícil.  
  
-No pienso decirle eso, Yami.  
  
-¿Por qué no? Tiene un I.Q. de 215 (1). Creo que podrá entenderlo.  
  
-Sí, pero ¿qué pasará contigo? Ése era el trato. Pero, por otra parte, no creo que tengas que irte. Ya sobornó al director.  
  
-No te preocupes tanto, Yugi. Sólo tienes que usar tu gran sinceridad y decírselo.  
  
-No pienso hacer eso.  
  
-¿No podrás, Yugi? -preguntó Yami, muy triste.  
  
-No, lo siento.  
  
-Yo sí puedo -dijo Yami.  
  
-Pero tú no eres su pareja.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos para desayunar -comentó Yugi, dando un suspiro.  
  
-Termina de alistar tus cosas. Iré haciendo el desayuno.  
  
-Sí, gracias.  
  
Yami salió del cuarto. Yugi se dirigió al escritorio para meter los cuadernos a la maleta. Abrió el primer cajón y se encontró con las cartas de Kaiba. Sonrió al verlas. Cogió una y la leyó.  
  
"La estupidez no es algo con lo que nacemos, pero algunos saben cómo desarrollarla. Deberías pasar más tiempo conmigo y no con él. Puede que termine achicándote el cerebro."  
  
-¿Tienes que referirte siempre así, Kaiba-kun? Jounouchi es una buena persona. Quizás algún día te des cuenta de ello.  
  
Yugi leyó varias cartas. Todas eran parecidas. Se podía percibir arrogancia en ellas, con lo que se notaba que eran de Kaiba. ¿Cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta?   
  
Kaiba. Yugi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo decírselo. Momentito. Acaso Yugi tenía que decirle algo. Eran pareja, pero sólo para darle un gusto a Kaiba. Quizás Yugi se estaba tomando muy en serio eso. Pero luego comenzó a pensar en Kaiba. ¿Qué si Kaiba sí sentía algo por él? Yugi se había estado haciendo a la idea de que Kaiba lo hacía sólo para molestarlo, a él y a sus amigos. A pesar de que había tratado de besarlo. Pero, ¿y si era verdad? Yugi no soportaría la idea de lastimar así a Kaiba.  
  
-¿Lastimarlo? -Yugi se repitió esa palabra varias veces hasta que lo recordó.  
  
El día en que había descubierto que era Kaiba quien le escribía las cartas, Mokuba le había pedido que no lastimara a Kaiba. Acaso se defería a eso. Acaso Mokuba ya lo sabía.   
  
Yugi se cogió la cabeza. Le había prometido a Mokuba no lastimar a su hermano. Pero, por otra parte, no quería fingir que no pasaba nada entre Yami y él. De todas maneras, alguien resultaría herido.   
  
Yami ya se estaba preocupando. Cuando decidió ir a ver que pasaba con su aibou, Yugi entró en la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?  
  
-Estaba leyendo las cartas de Kaiba-kun -contestó distraído mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
  
-Estaba pensando en él -dijo Yugi, tomando su vaso de leche.  
  
Estaba tan distraído que no notó la expresión en el rostro de Yami, quien se estaba ahogando en celos. ¿Cómo podía Yugi pensar en Kaiba después de lo que habían hecho la noche pasada?   
  
-Toma despacio; aún tenemos tiempo.  
  
-...  
  
-Iré por mis cosas -informó Yami, saliendo de la cocina.  
  
Poco tiempo después volvió a entrar en la cocina y Yugi seguía con el vaso de leche en las manos, aunque estaba vacío.   
  
-Podemos irnos -comentó el espíritu, sonriendo.  
  
-...  
  
-¡Deja de pensar en él!  
  
Yugi salió de sus pensamientos gracias al grito de Yami.  
  
-¿Yami?  
  
-Deja de pensar en él -repitió algo más calmado al recuperar la atención de Yugi.  
  
-Es que no puedo. -Esta vez Yugi sí se percató de la expresión de Yami. Definitivamente, no le agradaba saber que Yugi pensaba en Kaiba-. Es que... ¿Qué le voy a decir? Yami, no quiero lastimarlo.  
  
-Lo sé, Yugi. Yo tampoco.  
  
Yugi levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-Está bien, quizás sí quiero. Pero lo que trato de decirte es que será mejor decírselo ahora. Será más difícil si dejas correr el tiempo.  
  
"Y cuanto más rápido se lo digas, más rápido se larga de nuestras vidas" pensó Yami con una sonrisita maliciosa.  
  
-Tienes razón, Yami. Se lo diré hoy -dijo Yugi, poniéndose de pie.  
  
-¿Puedo estar presente cuando se lo digas?  
  
-No.  
  
Yami y Yugi salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Cuando llegaron a la escuela, todos volteaban para verlos. Yugi ya era conocido, y después de que se había presentado en la escuela con un hermano (aunque parecían gemelos), su popularidad había subido aún más. No tanto como la de Kaiba, pero había subido.  
  
-Hola, chicos -saludó Yugi al entrar en el salón.  
  
-Buenos días -dijeron Anzu, Honda y Jounouchi a la vez.  
  
Yami sólo hizo un movimiento con la mano. Pasó de largo para sentarse en su carpeta. Al pasar junto a la de Bakura, se percató de que estaba dormido.  
  
"Seguro que Yami Bakura salió a divertirse anoche" pensó mientras se sentaba.  
  
-¿Jounouchi, te encuentras bien? Verás, no tienes buen aspecto.  
  
-Y tú eres una belleza, Yugi. Estoy bien. Sólo estuve pensando.  
  
-Con razón esa cara. La primera vez siempre duele -comentó Kaiba, que acababa de entrar.  
  
-Kaiba-kun, buenos días -saludó Yugi, como siempre. Kaiba los miró unos segundos antes de sentarse. Como siempre.  
  
-¡Ese maldito malnacido!   
  
-¡Ya cállate! -le dijo Anzu mientras Honda lo golpeaba en la cabeza.  
  
-¡¿Y se hacen llamar mis amigos?! ¿Dejarán que se burle de mí?  
  
-Sí -contestó simplemente Honda.  
  
Kaiba trataba de ignorar los gritos de Jounouchi, pero era casi imposible, incluso para Seto Kaiba. Sacó su laptop; cuando la abrió vio por el reflejo de la pantalla apagada cómo Yami, a unas carpetas más atrás, le levantaba el dedo medio. Kaiba torció una sonrisa al verlo. Estaba seguro de que Yami podría ver su sonrisa reflejada en la pantalla.  
  
La profesora entró y todos regresaron a su asientos. Honda pateó la pata de la carpeta de Bakura para que despertara, y justo a tiempo porque la profesora estaba a punto de llamarlo.  
  
Las horas pasaban más rápidas que el día anterior, o eso le parecía a Yami. Cada vez que miraba a Kaiba, una sonrisita despiadada se formaba en sus labios. Disfrutaba imaginándose la cara que pondría Kaiba cuando se enterara.  
  
Por fin, la campana que anunciaba el refrigerio sonó. Los amigos de toda la vida, más Kaiba, seguían en el salón.  
  
-¿Podrían dejarnos solos? -preguntó Yugi.  
  
Todos miraron a Yugi y después a Yami.  
  
-Dejémoslos solos -dijo Yami.  
  
Todos salieron del salón. Kaiba seguía tecleando, indiferente a cualquier evento. Yugi se acercó a él. Kaiba lo vio por el reflejo de la pantalla y cambió su atención de su laptop a Yugi.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo, Kaiba-kun.  
  
-Como quieras -dijo Kaiba, con un aire relajado.   
  
Notó que Yami estaba en el quicio de la puerta.  
  
-Pensé que dijiste que nos dejarían solos. Eso quiere decir, Yugi y yo -dijo Kaiba, mirándolo.  
  
A Yami no le gustó el tono que usó. Como si estuviera explicándoselo a un niño de 5 años.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Yo dije eso? No lo recuerdo.  
  
-Propio de ti. Ni siquiera recuerdas que fuiste faraón.  
  
Yami le dedicó una de sus mejores miradas; de haber sido otro, habría caído muerto con sólo verlo. Pero era Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba meditó la actitud de Yami. Él no era así. Un simple comentario como ése bastaba para que lo insultara. Kaiba recordó que Yami había estado relativamente calmado. De vez en cuando, cuando desviaba la mirada, había visto a Yami observándolo, pero de una forma diferente. No como para matarlo, como generalmente lo hacía, sino con ¿placer?   
  
-Yami, por favor.  
  
Yami miró a Yugi y luego salió del salón, no sin antes dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a Kaiba.  
  
Era demasiado. Yami planeaba algo. El día anterior casi lo había matado por ir a tomar café. Y ese día Yami se retiraba para dejarlo hablar a solas con Yugi. Algo andaba mal.   
  
-Kaiba-kun, quería hablar sobre el trato.  
  
Kaiba sonrió para él mismo. Haciendo gala de sus 215 puntos de I.Q. descubrió en el acto el porqué de la actitud de Yami.   
  
Todo conectaba; la actitud de Yami y su creciente odio hacia él, el cual había aumentado considerablemente. Así que el pequeño jueguito de Kaiba había logrado que Yami y Yugi terminaran más abrazados que como los había dejado en la puerta el día anterior.   
  
-Si el trato se rompe, Yami se larga.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Claro que lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Pero si era así, ¿por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Se suponía que había hecho ese trato porque se sentía atraído por Yugi. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Yami y Yugi habían dormido juntos. ¿Y él estaba tan relajado?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, entonces? -preguntó Kaiba. Conocía la respuesta, pero disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a Yugi fingiendo no saber nada.  
  
Yugi alzó la mirada; esos brillantes ojos morados, transmitían tanta inocencia.  
  
"¿Qué pensará Mokuba si me viera? Supongo que no le haría gracia que esté haciéndole esto a Yugi" pensó, desviando la mirada de la de Yugi. ¡Momento! ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba con Yugi pensaba en Mokuba? Incluso cuando lo había ayudado con las bolsas, lo había hecho porque había pensado en Mokuba y el ejemplo que tenía que darle.  
  
Kaiba cayó en la cuenta de que Yugi Mutou le recordaba, en cierto modo, a su hermano. Soltó una risita que luego se transformó en una carcajada.  
  
-¿Kaiba-kun?  
  
-Lo siento -dijo, más tranquilo-. ¿Qué hay con el trato?  
  
¿Acaso alguien como Seto Kaiba había confundido sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo era posible que el CEO más joven del país, quizás del mundo, hubiera cometido un error así? El único sentimiento que tenía y mostraba era solamente para su hermano. ¿Había confundido un amor de hermanos con Yugi? Esa idea hubiera hecho que Kaiba se doblara de risa. Pero no lo hizo; tenía una imagen que mantener. Era Seto Kaiba. Tan sólo rio.  
  
-Lo que sucede... -Yugi no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo.  
  
Al ver lo difícil que le era a Yugi decirlo, a Kaiba lo embargó un poco de comprensión.  
  
-El hecho que estés con Yami no quiere decir que el trato esté roto.  
  
Yugi abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno, al menos, no uno que Kaiba hubiera captado.  
  
-¿Kaiba-kun, cómo...? -A Yugi se le cortó la voz.  
  
-No me gusta deshacer tratos -explicó el CEO.  
  
-¿Seguro que no tienes problemas con eso? -se atrevió a preguntar Yugi, ya más tranquilo.  
  
-¿Problemas? ¿Con ustedes? -Kaiba soltó una pequeña risa-. Haz lo que quieras con Yami; no me importa. Pero sigues siendo mi pareja.  
  
A Kaiba ya no le interesaba el trato, pero tenía una imagen que mantener. No estaba en sus planes decirle a Yugi que todo eso había sido por un error suyo. Que Seto Kaiba se había equivocado. No, no le daría el placer. En especial, a Yami. Por otra parte, continuaría con un juego sólo para disfrutar jodiéndole la paciencia a Yami. Quizás Mokuba tenía razón; quizás era más que un capricho el querer desquiciarlo.  
  
-Un trato es un trato -afirmó Yugi, sonriendo.   
  
Yugi pensó que, después de todo, Kaiba sólo lo hacía para molestarlos. Y no le importó. Qué lejos estaba de la verdad. Pero ¿a quién le importaba?  
  
Kaiba lo miró sonreír; le recordó a Mokuba. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que miraba a Yugi, por alguna razón, Mokuba entraba en su genial cabeza. "Se reirá cuando lo sepa" se dijo a sí mismo antes de reírse.  
  
Yami abrió la puerta; no aguantaba la espera. Quería ser el primero en ver la cara de Kaiba después de saber la verdad. Pero en cambio, había estado escuchando que Kaiba se ¿reía? No podía ser. Kaiba no podía reír. Los músculos se le atoraban antes de poder formar una sonrisa a menos, claro, que fuera una de sus patentadas sonrisas maliciosas. ¿Cómo podía reír? Y en una situación como ésa.  
  
Así que cuando Yami entró y vio a Kaiba reírse, sintió que el colegio se venía abajo.  
  
Kaiba cerró su laptop. Salió del salón con una sonrisa entre macabra y llena de placer. Al pasar junto a Yami le susurró:  
  
-Cuida de mi pareja mientras no estoy.  
  
Después de mucho, mucho tiempo, Yami se atrevió a hablar.  
  
-¿Qué le dijiste?  
  
-La verdad.  
  
-¿Qué verdad?  
  
-Pues, la única que hay. Que nosotros ayer, bueno... A decir verdad, no se lo dije: él ya lo sabía.  
  
-¡¿Ya lo sabía?! Y... ¿¡Qué hizo?!  
  
-Se rio.  
  
Después de unos minutos, ambos seguían ahí sin poder asimilarlo.  
  
-No entiendo.  
  
-Yo tampoco.  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast  
  
**Nota de Little Kei:**  
(1)¿Asì que Kaiba tiene 215 de I.Q.? En fin... Se supone que con 140, ya eres genio... Segùn me comentò Raventears cuando se lo preguntè, èsta es una referencia a un manga cuyo nombre no puedo recordar en este momento, de corte estudiantil, en el que uno de los profesores tenìa de I.Q. exactamente ese mismo numerito. Pero a diferencia de cierto muchacho alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, este profesor era la cosa màs patètica jamàs vista, enclenque, flaco, feo e insignificante en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que todos lo ignoraban por bestia. Si hasta le pasaban por encima (literalmente: lo pisaban porque "no lo veìan" o, si de verdad lo habìan visto, què màs daba si le estampaban una huella de zapato en la espalda.)  



	16. La venganza de la leche

****

Advertencias: YAOI   
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
  
**

Smell like teen spirits  


**   
  
**Capítulo 16: La venganza de la leche (1)**  
  
  
Yugi y Yami no salieron del salón en lo que restó de refrigerio. Yami le pidió que le explicase más de veinte veces cómo había sido la conversación. Pero por más que la escuchaba y la volvía a escuchar, no comprendían la actitud de Kaiba. Pudo haberse enojado o alterado, lo que deseaba Yami, pero no. Seto Kaiba se había ¿reído? Nada cuadraba. Además, "Seto Kaiba" y "reírse", no podían ponerse en la misma oración.   
  
-Yugi, una vez más. ¿Cómo es que...?  
  
-¡Yami, ya! Te lo he contado todo. No vas a... No vamos a entender. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que sólo lo hacía para molestarnos. Debió de ser una broma suya.  
  
-Yugi, a mí no me pareció que era una broma.  
  
-Pues a mí no me pareció que fuera a reírse y mira que sí lo hizo. Y varias veces.  
  
-Eso no fue una actitud normal. Bueno, no es como si él fuera normal. Pero incluso para él, eso no lo fue.  
  
-Yami, ya no pensemos en eso -pidió Yugi.  
  
Yugi se fue a sentar. Yami se quedó de pie. Después de todo, quizás sí podría entender la actitud de Kaiba. Pero lo que no podría era aceptarla. Sabía que Kaiba se sentía atraído por su Yugi; estaba seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué? Quizás Yugi tenía razón y sólo lo había hecho para molestarlo. O Kaiba estaba más loco de lo que pensaba.   
  
Yami se inclinaba por la segunda alternativa.   
  
Yugi se cogió el estómago. No había comido nada y tenía algo de hambre.  
  
-Yami, iré a comprar algo. ¿Quieres ir?  
  
Yami negó con la cabeza. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.  
  
Yugi salió del salón justo cuando se escuchó la campana. Se acercó a las ventanas del pasillo. De verdad que deseaba comprarse algo.  
  
-¿Peleas de novios?  
  
Yugi volteó para ver al dueño de la voz. Ya sabía quién era. Sólo una persona sobre la faz de la tierra poseía una voz como ésa.  
  
-Kaiba-kun. -Sólo cuando pronunció su nombre logró comprender su pregunta-. No, no hemos peleado. Sólo tenía hambre -explicó Yugi. Hablar con Kaiba después de su conversación le era más relajado; aun si Kaiba seguía mirándolo con esa cara de pocos amigos, a Yugi no le importaba-. Pero ya no hay tiempo.  
  
Kaiba no pretendía hacer que Yugi le diera una explicación. Pero no le importó; de hecho, le gustaba hablar con él, aunque era Yugi quien más hablaba.  
  
-Por todo lo que haces por él, Yami tendría que ir a comprarte algo -comentó Kaiba con cierto desprecio.  
  
-No podría: está como en... Shock.  
  
Kaiba sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo: con malicia, mucha malicia. Así que su jueguito había irritado y dejado en shock a Yami. Eso era divertido, para él al menos.  
  
Kaiba, que estaba muy cerca a la puerta del aula, se acercó un poco más, pero tenía la mirada en Yugi.  
  
-Podríamos ir a comprar algo. Dudo que el profesor nos diga algo -sugirió Kaiba, lo suficientemente alto (no tanto, claro) para estar seguro de que Yami lo había oído.  
  
-Pero... -Yugi no deseaba meter a Kaiba en problemas, pero luego lo pensó más detenidamente. No creía que alguien se atreviera a decirle algo a él, Seto Kaiba-. Bueno, gracias.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Kaiba y Yugi caminaron pasillo abajo. Yami salió del salón al escuchar a Kaiba. ¿¡Quién demonios se creía?! Pensó que debía haber aceptado la propuesta de Yugi cuando le había pedido que lo acompañara.  
  
Estaba en el pasillo viendo cómo ambos se alejaban cada vez más cuando Kaiba giró ligeramente el cuello. Miró de perfil a Yami con una sonrisa muy típica de él. Eso hizo que Yami se enojara más, pero no podía hacer nada. No en ese momento, al menos.  
  
Minutos después el profesor ya estaba en el aula; sólo faltaban Kaiba y Yugi. Yami se estaba desesperando.   
  
-Qué raro -comentó Anzu-. Ni Yugi ni Kaiba están.  
  
A Yami se le agudizó el oído.  
  
-¿Crees que Kaiba planee algo? -preguntó Honda.  
  
-Si lo hace, ¡verá qué le espera! -amenazó Jounouchi, entrando en la conversación.  
  
Los tres continuaron imaginándose cosas que Kaiba podría estarle haciendo a Yugi. Yami, que estaba varias carpetas más atrás, podía escucharlos. Sostenía el lápiz con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento lo quebraría.  
  
Yugi y Kaiba estaban de regreso. Sólo había pedido una cajita de leche (2) y, por supuesto, Kaiba había pagado. No era como si eso le fuera a doler. Un par de yenes menos no sería mucho. Y sería muy buena inversión si sacaba a Yami de quicio.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Yugi al terminar. Se acercó a un tacho para dejar la caja.   
  
Yugi estaba realmente agradecido. Había tratado de acercarse a Kaiba durante mucho tiempo, pero él le había sido indiferente. Al principio, Kaiba no había hecho más que mirarlo con desprecio, pero eso nunca lo había desanimado. Y después de lo que había hecho, por Yami y por él, había comenzado a tomarle más cariño. Le alegraba saber que Kaiba podía llegar a ser su amigo, uno como Jounouchi o Mokuba. Y además, Kaiba estaba siendo demasiado amable. Tenía que pagarle de alguna manera.   
  
-Kaiba-kun -dijo antes de que éste abriera la puerta-. La próxima vez que vaya Mokuba a casa, ¿no quisieras ir también a tomar café?  
  
Kaiba se detuvo al escuchar su voz. ¿Ir? ¿Por qué no? Además, Mokuba no había ido a visitarlo últimamente. Se alegraría. Y tomar café con Yugi frente a Yami era una invitación demasiada tentadora como para dejarla pasar.  
  
Kaiba asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta.  
  
El profesor lo miró por unos segundos antes de pedirle que entrara. Luego entró Yugi. Antes de sentarse y abrir su laptop, Kaiba le dedicó una hermosa y macabra sonrisa a Yami, quien terminó por romper el lápiz.  
  
"¡¿Qué demonios han estado haciendo?!" pensó Yami mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Sin éxito.  
  
"¿A dónde habrán ido? Yugi y Kaiba no suelen salir juntos. ¿No será que a Yugi le está gustando la cosa?" pensó Jounouchi mientras trataba de dejar de mirar a Kaiba. Sin éxito. (3)  
  
Cuando las clases terminaron todos volaron a sus casas. Kaiba, como siempre, alistó sus cosas (que nunca eran demasiadas) y salió, no sin antes despedirse de Yugi. Aunque tan sólo volteó a verlo y dedicarle una sonrisa Kaiba, que equivalía a decir una sonrisa maliciosa o macabra. Pero eso ya era un avance.  
  
-Te veré mañana, Kaiba-kun -se despidió gentilmente Yugi.  
  
-¿Por qué se despide de ti? -preguntó Yami.  
  
Yugi se sobresaltó. No había notado que Yami se había acercado tanto.  
  
-Porque trata de ser amable -defendió Yugi-. No puedes culparlo por serlo.  
  
-No me gusta.  
  
-No te gusta cuando es indiferente, no te gusta cuando es amable. Si sigues así, no te va a gustar nada de él.  
  
-Yugi, no me gusta nada de él. -Yami meditó su respuesta un momento-. No, perdón, eso no es cierto: lo único que me gusta de Seto Kaiba es su hermano Mokuba.  
  
-A nosotros también -apoyó Honda.  
  
-Bueno, sí, supongo -comentó Jounouchi, quien no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.  
  
-Viejo, ¿estás bien? Porque acabas de hablar de Kaiba y no lo has insultado.   
  
-¿Lo ves, Yami? -preguntó Yugi-. Jounouchi le está dando una oportunidad a Kaiba-kun. ¿Por qué tú no?  
  
-¿Oportunidad? ¡Momentito! El hecho de no tener ningún insulto a la mano no quiere decir que no desee dedicarle uno.  
  
-Ya, bueno, como sea -dijo Anzu-. El punto es que no lo insultaste.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo, si es que tanto quieres escucharme insultarlo.  
  
-Es que es tan divertido -comentó Honda-. Hasta parece que inventas términos y palabras cuando lo insultas.  
  
-Sólo para insultarlo tienes buen léxico -comentó Anzu saliendo del aula mientras se despedía con la mano.  
  
-Bueno, es hora de irnos también ¿no? -preguntó Yugi, mirando a Yami-. ¿Yami? ¡Yami! Te estoy hablando ¿en qué piensas?  
  
-En un idiota.  
  
-Que casualidad. Yo también pensaba en Jounouchi -dijo Honda, saliendo del salón.  
  
-¡Maldito imbécil!  
  
-Creo que el idiota es otro ¿no? Yami, no tienes porqué tratarlo así. Kaiba-kun es... Es buena gente.  
  
-¿Buena gente? ¿Es "gente", para empezar?  
  
-De acuerdo, no es el mejor término para describirlo, pero es el primero que se me ocurrió.  
  
Así es como los tres salieron del colegio.  
  
Yugi pensaba en cómo hacer que Yami y Jounouchi dejaran de pensar así de Kaiba.  
  
Yami pensaba en cómo hacer que Kaiba dejara de pensar en su Yugi.  
  
Jounouchi pensaba en cómo dejar de pensar en Kaiba.  
  
Mientras en Kaiba Corp. Kaiba pensaba en cómo hacer para sacar de quicio a Yami de nuevo.  
  
Y así es como todos tenían algo en què pensar.  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast  
  
**Notas de Little Kei:**  
(1) ¿Què hay con el tìtulo...? Cuando revisè por primera vez este capìtulo, Raventears aùn no le habìa decidido el tìtulo, y de hecho no lo hizo sino hasta cuando hubo terminado el ahora desaparecido capìtulo 18. Tal vez a algunos de ustedes les parezca que el tìtulo de este capìtulo tiene màs sentido si les dijera que el capìtulo 18 llevaba por nombre... "La Venganza de los Apios", y estaba exclusivamente dedicado a los hermanos Kaiba. Claro, los apios eran una referencia a la màs detestada comida de Mokuba, aunque de todas maneras el nombrecito del capìtulo era un tanto... sugerente.  
  
(2) Ya habràn notado que Yugi se la pasa tomando leche en este fic... Pues bien, èsta es una referencia a otro de los queridos personajes de Raventears, su chino adorado, Len Tao de Shaman King. No es un dato relevante pero, en fin, me pareciò simpàtico hacerlo notar.  
  
(3) Raventears me lo hizo notar cuando le comentaba sobre ciertos pasajes en este fic: Yami y Jounouchi son unos fracasados. Sì, claro, Yami podrà ser el Rey de los Juegos, pero cuando se trata de otros asuntos, allì sì que da pena. ¿No me creen? Pues - fìjense que el Faraòn se va a pasar toda la historia tratando de no ponerse celoso, de no pelear con Yugi, de no enojarse, de no tratar de matar a Kaiba cada vez que lo ve, etc., etc., etc., pero nunca, NUNCA lo va a lograr. Lo mismo con Jounouchi, quien falla miserablemente en su intento de no pensar en Kaiba, de no mirar a Kaiba, de no babear por Kaiba, etc., etc., etc...   
  



	17. La Venganza de los Apios

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~**SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... **pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí Tenedme paciencia.   
  
Agradezco a todos aquellos que me reventaron el mail con cartas de apoyo moral (pero una computadora también hubiera estado muy bien). Igualmente con los Reviews.   
**

Smell like teen spirits

**  
**Reviews**  
**aguila fanel** No te preocupes por eso. El hecho de no tener computadora en dónde escribir me ha dado ganas de escribir más. ¿No se entiende, verdad? Lo que digo es que, ahora que no tengo dónde escribir, tengo más ganas de crear nuevos fics. ¡Es desesperante! Pero, no dejaré de escribir, tenlo por seguro. De que me voy a demorar, me voy a demorar y un montón. Pero no lo voy a dejar.   
  
**Kiri Miyamoto** Gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado. A estas alturas esperar que la policía haga algo....¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Espero más de mis perros que de la policía. Oops, lo olvidaba, mataron a mis perros -_- Y sobre lo del estilo austero japonés. De verdad que no es malo. Mi familia dice que uno se acostumbra. Por cierto, somos de descendencia japonesa, Little Kei (mi beta) y yo.   
  
**Randa1** Que buen testamente me dejaste, gracias. Me recordaste a Little Kei, a ella no le cansa escribir, se nota que estás siguiendo su ejemplo. No te preocupes, esto no me ha quitado mi buen humor. No tengo nada, ¿Qué me queda? Reìrme.   
  
**kendra duvoa** No sabes como lo lamento yo. Bueno, y Little Kei. Lo que me molesta más es que como no tenemos dónde escuchar música. Little Kei y yo nos andamos robando el equipo de sonido todos los días (es una de las cosas que nos quedan, y que funcionan). ¡Alabado sea Ra, por darnos un equipo de sonido tan grande!   
  
**Nonito** ¿te gustó la Venganza de la Leche? ese es el capítulo 16, el 17 se llamaba: No Es Más Que Un Ojo Morado, y estaba dedicado a Jounouchi. El 18 era La Venganza De Los Apios, pero por motivos que todos conocen, tuve que comerme el 17.   
  
**Kary6** Sí, claro. Seguiré escribiendo. Pero de a poquito. Así que tenedme paciencia.  
  
**Denisse** ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Yo que con tanta emoción leía tu fic, ¿tenías que terminarlo tan pronto? sé que 35 capítulos ya era bastante, pero igual. Tenías para escribir uno o dos años más.   
  
**Radfel **Siempre soñé con irme al cielo, pero nunca que iría por escribir un fic. ¿Por qué siento que te gusta Yugi y Yami?   
  
**Amazona Verde** Si te gustó eso, espera a ver los capítulos que siguen. Va a ver matanza en casa Mutou.   
  
**Tidah** One Word... De nada. Oops, son dos, que importa.   
  
**Clow Reed1** Que coincidencia. A mí también me gusta el mal nacido ese. Ran: ¿Huh? ¿Bakura? No, me temo que aquí no hará más que dormir. Al parecer su Yami se divierte mucho por las noches y le deja la resaca al pobre de Bakura.  
  
_________________________________   
  
  
  
**Capítulo 17:** La venganza de los apios   
"No es bueno pensar" repetía una y otra vez. "Definitivamente, èsta es la última vez que pienso mientras camino".   
  
Ahí estaba Jounouchi caminando, o arrastrándose màs bien, por una de las calles de Ciudad Dominò. Estaba molido, o mejor dicho: lo habìan molido.   
  
Habìa planeado ir a casa de Yugi, pero habìa cometido un gran error: Pensar. Mientras caminaba habìa estado pensando en un CEO de cabellos castaños y, por culpa de èsto, no se habìa percatado de los tipos que se le cuadraban enfrente. Como Jounouchi estaba muy concentrado ni caso les habìa hecho, así que habìan pasado a a insultar a sus amigos. Iba en contra de la naturaleza de Katsuya Jounouchi dejar con la cara intacta a quienes se atrevieran a meterse con sus amigos.   
  
"No es bueno pensar."   
  
-¡Jounouchi!   
  
El rubio levantó la mirada. Estaba enfrente de un chico no muy alto, de largos cabellos negros con apariencia de que nunca se los peinaba.   
  
-Oh, Mokuba, hola.   
  
-¿"Hola"?   
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño?   
  
-No, no me digas así; de pensarlo me da miedo. Me refería a còmo te ves. Parece que te pasò por encima un tren... Dos veces.   
  
-No me veo tan mal... ¿O sí?   
  
Mokuba lo contempló un rato, luego se cruzó de brazos y dijo:   
  
-¿Con quién te peleaste?   
  
-Con un par de tipos.   
  
Mokuba suspiró; no era raro que Jounouchi respondiera así.   
  
-Al menos eres inteligente. Vamos, te acompañó al hospital.   
  
-¿Hospital? No pensarás que estoy yendo al hospital por unas heriditas, ¿no?   
  
-¡¿Heriditas?! -Mokuba se sobresaltó-. Sí, còmo no. Heriditas. Ya, bueno, entonces ¿a dónde estabas yendo?   
  
-A casa de Yugi.   
  
-No vas a llegar.   
  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes? Estas heriditas no me duelen nada.   
  
Mokuba se acercó a él y le picó con el dedo un brazo.   
  
-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!   
  
-Ahora me vas a decir que te dolió porque te toqué en un punto vital, ¿no? Bien. Ahora, vamos al hospital. No està muy lejos de aquì.   
  
-Mokuba, créeme, estoy acostumbrado. No necesito un hospital.   
  
-Si no me acompañas voy a comenzar a gritar como niña diciendo que me quieres robar.   
  
-Sabes que no haría eso, ni de broma.   
  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero ellos no lo saben -dijo Mokuba, señalando a todas las personas que caminaban por la calle.   
  
Ahí estaba Mokuba Kaiba junto a u sujeto que nadie conocía, sucio y ensangrentado. ¿A quién le iban a creer?   
  
-Ya... Mokuba, tú ganas.   
  
Mokuba mostró una amplia sonrisa. Le gustaba ganar, como a su hermano.   
  
Llegaron al "Memorial Hospital" (1). Fueron a la sección de heridas menores, en donde Jounouchi serìa atendido por su "doctor favorito", casi el de cabecera podrìa decirse (ya que era èste quien siempre lo recibìa), un doctor de origen norteamericano llamado George Maxwell. Mokuba no esperó mucho para ver como Jounouchi salía vendado, y se dobló de risa al verlo.   
  
-Estarás feliz -le dijo Jounouchi-. Parezco momia.   
  
-Pareces otra cosa.   
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-No lo voy a decir. ¿Qué dirá mi nii-sama si me escucha decir obcenidades?   
  
-Sí, y yo le chupo el ojo a Pegasus. Me vas decir que no dices.... ¿palabrotas?   
  
-No, no digo ni una.   
  
Mokuba consultó su reloj.   
  
-Bueno, Jounouchi. Ya me tengo que ir.   
  
-Pero si aún es temprano. ¿No querrás ir conmigo a casa de Yugi?   
  
-Será en otra ocasión. Es cierto, no voy hace mucho. Bueno, bueno, ya se me hace tarde.   
  
-¿Tarde? ¿No será que tienes que ir a otro lugar? -preguntó Jounouchi, levantando una ceja.   
  
-No -dijo muy claro Mokuba-. Tengo que estar en casa antes de que nii-sama llegue.   
  
-¿Si? ¿Por...?   
  
-Porque tengo que pedir que hagan la cena más temprano.   
  
-¿Por...?   
  
Mokuba tomó aire.   
  
-Tengo que llegar temprano y pedir que hagan la cena, cosa que cuando mi hermano llega y me encuentra a mí comiendo y no tiene más remedio que comer conmigo.   
  
-¿Y por qué tanta cosa?   
  
-Porque así obligo a mi hermano a comer. Si por él fuera, nunca comería, y no quiero que se me muera de inanición.   
  
Jounouchi analizó la información que le habìa soltado Mokuba. Era cierto, nunca había visto a Kaiba comer; en la escuela apenas y si respiraba por acto reflejo. Con razón el hombre era tan flaco, extremadamente flaco.   
  
-¿Jounouchi? ¿Sigues vivo?   
  
-¿Ah? Sí, sí lo que digas.   
  
-Bueno, ya me voy. Chau, cuìdate.   
  
Jounouchi acompañó a Mokuba a tomar un taxi. Esa conversación que había tenido con el chico lo había dejado pensando, y èse no era un buen síntoma en èl.   
  
___________________________   
  
Mokuba pagó el taxi y entró corriendo en la casa. Tan pronto como lo hizo se dirigió de frente a la cocina. Una vez que pidió la cena se fue al comedor para esperar a su nii-sama, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.   
  
-¡Hermano! Hola.   
  
Kaiba le sonrió en forma de saludo. Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó frente a Mokuba.   
  
-¿Vino alguien?   
  
-No, nadie. ¿Por qué?   
  
-Hay marcas de llantas en la entrada, están frescas aún.   
  
-¡Ah~~! Eso... Son del taxi en el que vine.   
  
-¿Y de dónde vienes?   
  
-Pensaba ir a casa de Yugi, pero me encontré a Jounouchi y pase la tarde con él.   
  
-¿Y no te siguió a casa? -Definitivamente, Kaiba adoraba tratar como perro a Jounouchi.   
  
Hablaron un poco de no muchas cosas. Mokuba aún tenía mucha comida en su plato; claro, no tanto como Kaiba. Que, según él, ya había terminado. Pero para Mokuba apenas había tocado la cena.   
  
Mokuba sabía que discutir con su hermano para tratar de convencerlo de comer más era una batalla perdida. Así que se olvidó de lo flaco que estaba su nii-sama para disfrutar de la noche. Hacía tiempo que no se sentaban a conversar. Y ambos tenían mucho que decir. Y Mokuba no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.   
  
-Nii-sama -comenzó a decir muy bajito Mokuba-. Últimamente, has estado más cerca de Yugi y los demás. ¿Acaso son amigos?   
  
-Mokuba, sabes bien que no secesito amigos.   
  
"Claro que los necesitas, pero no lo aceptas" pensó con amargura el más pequeño de los Kaiba.   
  
-Mokuba.   
  
-¿Si?   
  
-Cómete las verduras.   
  
-Pero son apios.   
  
-Lo sé.   
  
-Y sabes que odio los apios.   
  
-Pero te hacen bien.   
  
Mokuba sonrió.   
  
-Es decir, me los tengo que comer así no me gusten, ¿verdad?.   
  
Kaiba sabía que Mokuba no hablaba por las puras. A algún lado quería llegar con eso.   
  
-Sí.   
  
-Entonces tú también tienes que tener amigos, así no te guste.   
  
-Hubiera preferido escucharte decir que querías que me comiera a mis amigos -comentó con sarcasmo Kaiba.   
  
-...   
  
Mokuba tenía que pensar en otra manera de hacer que su hermano aceptara que necesitaba amigos. Tenía que hacer que su nii-sama aceptara que necesitaba tener amigos cerca, tener a Yugi cerca.   
  
-¡Hermano! ¿Quieres hacer un juego?   
  
-¿Qué clase de juego?   
  
-Yo te hago preguntas y por cada respuesta que me des, me como las verduras. ¿Qué dices?   
  
-No procede.(2)  
  
-¿Por quéééééééééééééééééé~~~~?   
  
-Porque no tengo que ganar ningún juego para que te comas tus verduras.   
  
Mokuba hizo un gesto de desaprobación por el comentario. La verdad era que Kaiba sí quería jugar; hace mucho que no pasaba la noche con Mokuba.   
  
Por otra parte, Mokuba no tenía necesidad de hacer ningún juego para obtener respuestas de su hermano, pero quería jugar con él.   
  
-Está bien -aceptó Kaiba-. Tres preguntas.   
  
-¿Qué? ¿Todas estas verduras por tres preguntas? -Mokuba miró con rencor sus apios-. Está bien.   
  
-De acuerdo. La primera pregunta.   
  
-¡Espera! Son tres preguntas y muchas verduras que comer. Tengo que meditar bien mis preguntas.   
  
Kaiba se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de piernas. Estaba dispuesto a pasar una linda noche con su hermano. Y hasta que Mokuba tuviera la pregunta adecuada, tenían para rato.   
  
-¿Te gusta Yugi?   
  
De no haber estado bien sentado sobre la silla, de seguro hubiera terminado en el suelo. Kaiba escuchó a Mokuba decir que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en las preguntas y no le había costado más que un par de segundos en decírsela. Eso quería decir que Mokuba ya tenía la pregunta hecha. Pero ¿desde cuándo? ¿Acaso sabía algo? ¿O tan sólo lo sospechaba? Y todo eso pasó por la genial mente de Kaiba en lo dos segundos que se demoró en acomodarse en la silla.   
  
-Sí -dijo al fin.   
  
-¿¡Sì!?   
  
-Las verduras -señaló Kaiba.   
  
Mokuba cogió los cubiertos y prácticamente se tragó la primera proción de apios.   
  
-Bien, siguiente pregunta.   
  
-¡Espera! ¿Sì? ¿Sìiiiii? ¿Te gusta? ¿Mucho?   
  
Kaiba meditó unos segundos. Se sentía raro; era la primera vez que admitía que le gustaba alguien, y no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba. El problema era la reacción de Mokuba. No estaba seguro si lo entendería con eso de que le gustaba Yugi. Después de todo, todo lo que había pasado y lo que èl habìa hecho era porque Yugi le recordaba a Mokuba. El dilema era: si se lo diría a Mokuba. ¡Qué más daba!   
  
-Al principio me gustaba porque me recordaba a ti, Mokuba. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que... Me agrada. Y que quizás termine por aceptar su amistad. Quizás. Me gusta como persona, es todo.   
  
Mokuba escuchó con mucha atención la explicación de su hermano. Lo habìa dicho con tanta sinceridad y tranquilidad que le creyó. Es más, por la manera en la que se lo habìa dicho, Mokuba le podía creer cualquier cosa a Kaiba. Si le decía que Anzu en realidad era el hermano gemelo de Pegasus, él le creería. (3)  
  
Si bien Mokuba no poseía los 215 puntos de I.Q. de su nii-sama, fácilmente podía llegar a los 160. Y con eso le bastaba para comprender lo que su hermano trataba de explicarle. No comprendió del todo la explicación, pero de que le gustaba como amigo, eso sí lo había entendido.   
  
-Eh, bueno... Entonces... Si pudieras, ¿estarías con él?   
  
Mokuba había entendido perfectamente que el interès de Seto por Yugi era exclusividad de una relación amistosa. Pero siempre habìa querido preguntarle eso.   
  
Kaiba se rio al escuchar la pregunta.   
  
-Mañana cumplimos una semana de pareja.   
  
-¿¡Qué!? ...Nii-sama, espera... ¿No que te gustaba sólo como amigo?   
  
-Verás, Mokuba, la única razón por la que estoy con Yugi es para molestar a Yami.   
  
-¿A Yami? Pero si quieres molestar a Yami con esto, es porque a Yami le gusta Yugi, ¿no?   
  
-Sí. Porque Yugi y Yami son pareja.   
  
Kaiba podía ver como un sin número de preguntas navegaban por la cabeza de Mokuba. Así que le contó toda la historia, que no duró más de dos minutos. Y ahí sí, Mokuba podía decir que lo había entendido todo.   
  
Kaiba se sorprendió mucho al ver la reacción de Mokuba. Pensó que ese tipo de relaciones quizàs lo afectarían, pero lejos de eso, parecía comprenderlas muy bien. Kaiba no le hizo preguntas.   
  
-Bien nii-sama, me falta un apregunta -comentó mokuba después de mucho.   
  
-No. De hecho, has hecho cuatro preguntas. Eso quiere decir que tu plato tiene que estar vacío y me debes una porción de apios para mañana.   
  
-Hey, esas otras preguntas no contaban.   
  
-No especificaste.   
  
-Tampoco dije que el castigo fuera acumulable.   
  
-No especificaste.   
  
Mokuba no tuvo más que comerse todas las verduras mientras que murmuraba algo así como "tengo que especificar, tengo que especificar...".   
  
Cuando ambos hermanos se pusieron de pie, Kaiba notó que Mokuba se cogía el estómago.   
  
-¿Estás bien, Mokuba?   
  
-Sí, pero será el baño quien sufra la venganza de los apios.   
Hasta aquí.   
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.   
Críticas y comentarios:   
RavenTears02@yahoo.es   
RavenTears02@hotmail.com   
Carnage Before Breakfast   
  
  
**Notas de Little Kei**   
  
(1) El "Memorial Hospital" y el doctor George Maxwell... ¿Alguien adivina cuàl es uno de los juegos favoritos de Raventears con este par de referencias?  
  
(2) Pues, Kaiba tiene muchas frases trademark en este fic, pero eso de que "no procede"... Ni que el hombre sea medio robot, ¿no?  
  
(3) Si es que acaso hay algùn admirador de Anzu o de Pegasus por allì, lamento tener que informarles que, justamente, son los dos personajes màs odiados por Raventears en todo Yu-Gay-Oh!, perdòn, Yu-Gi-Oh!, asì que no esperan mucha participaciòn de parte de estos dos en cualquier fic de Raven. Si hasta Raven està pensando en matar disimuladamente a Anzu en otro fic que està escribiendo, llamado "El Arte de la Guerra"... Es comedia, por cierto; que el tìtulo no los emocione.  
  



	18. Preludio de Masacre

Kaiba **Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~**SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... **pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí. Tenedme paciencia.   
  
Agradezco a todos aquellos que me reventaron el mail con cartas de apoyo moral. Igualmente con los Reviews.   
  
**Notas:** Cuando comenzó el fic, Raven sólo conocía del anime. Más tarde pudimos leer el manga que, valgan verdades, es muchìsimo mejor. Pues bien, Raven decidió mantener dos pequeños detalles en su historia: el que Mokuba sólo se refiera a su hermano Seto como su "nii-sama", y el que Yami, en los 37+ volúmenes del manga, llame a Yugi su "aibou".  
  
Las explicaciones pertinentes: "nii-sama" es una de las maneras más respetuosas que hay en japonés para referirte a tu hermano mayor (la más respetuosa sería "oniisama"). Y es respetuosa, ya que "niisama" es un título honorífico - una manera neutral de decir "hermano mayor" sería "ani-ue". El que Mokuba llame siempre así a Seto Kaiba habla por sí solo del tremendo respeto y amor que siente hacia él.  
  
Por otra parte, "aibou" significa "compañero", "socio"; Yami llama siempre así a Yugi, sin excepción. Y Yugi lo llama "Mou Hitori no Boku", algo así como "Mi Otro Yo", mientras que el resto del grupo se refiere al faraón como "Mou Hitori no Yugi", "El Otro Yugi". Recuerden que uno de los grandes misterios del manga es el _verdadero nombre_ del faraón... revelado al fin en el capítulo 333. Si acaso se lo preguntan, nadie jamás llama "Yami" al faraón, o a su espíritu en todo caso; ésa fue una invención del fandom y, por alguna razón, en la versión norteamericana del anime ése es el nombre que nuestro chico de las correas recibe. **(Little Kei.)**  
  
  
**

Smell like teen spirits

**  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 18:** Preludio de masacre  
  
  
  
-¡Te ves horrible!  
  
-Pues tú no eres espectacularmente guapo, Honda.  
  
-Creo que de este ángulo te ves más chancado -comentó Honda, girando la cabeza un poco para ver a Jounouchi de lado-. ¿Cuántos eran los patas? Para que te hayan molido así debieron ser muchos.   
  
-No los recuerdos... Y no estoy tan molido.  
  
-No, claro que no. Pero, ¿qué es eso que tienes en la cara? No, no es nada. Sólo lo que queda de tu naríz.  
  
-¡Suficiente! ¡Voy a romperte la cara y veremos quién queda más molido!  
  
-Hombre, calma. Vaya, hoy estás de malas. Se nota que este no es tu día. Generalmente quien te saca de quicio es Kaiba, no yo.  
  
-¿Kaiba? ¡Ja! Él no podría contra mí.  
  
-Cualquiera puede patear a un perro en la calle.  
  
Honda y un ofendido Jounouchi voltearon al escucharlo. Ahí, parado en la puerta del salón estaba Seto Kaiba, mostrando una espléndida sonrisa torcida.  
  
-Mira, Jounouchi, Kaiba vino para hacerte el día más perro. Digo, más jodido.  
  
-¡Honda, maldito! ¡¿Eres mi amigo y te pones de su lado?!  
  
-Eso no es amistad, perro -dijo Kaiba, dejando su maleta y laptop en su carpeta-. Es ser inteligente. Teniéndome a mí, ¿crees que va a apoyarte a ti?  
  
-Oh, lo olvidaba. Estamos hablando de Seto Kaiba. Hay que ser muy inteligente para hablar con él. Pero como no estoy hablando con él, sino de él, no necesito tener 200 de I.Q. Y... ¿Honda, qué me decías?  
  
Jounouchi quería poner su atención en Honda y no en el castaño. Tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso. Y quién sabía qué estupideces podìa decir.   
  
Kaiba levantó una ceja. ¿Sarcasmo? ¿El perro estaba hablando con sarcasmos? ¡Ja! Qué día era ése. Mokuba le había dicho en la mañana que sería un bonito detalle que le regalase algo a Yugi por su primera semana juntos, y luego tenía Jounouchi hablando su idioma: sarcasmos. Como para doblarse de risa. Pero no lo haría; era Seto Kaiba y tenía una imagen que mantener.  
  
Jounouchi se sintió más nervioso cuando vio a Kaiba acercarse. ¿Por qué demonios estaba nervioso? Tenía que tranquilizarse. Sabía que si hablaba si quiera un poco, se vendería solo.  
  
-Honda, ¿puedes creerlo? Qué habremos hecho para que el gran Seto Kaiba se digne a venir a hablar con nosotros -dijo Jounouchi, sin despegar la vista de Honda.  
  
Kaiba se paró frente a la carpeta del rubio y mostró su tan característica sonrisa torcida. Ya eran dos veces que Jounocuhi utilizaba sarcasmos. El día era extraordinario o Jounouchi siempre hablaba con sarcasmos. Kaiba pensó que sería bueno prestarle un poco de atención al perro. Después de todo, nunca lo había hecho antes.  
  
-No me había dado cuenta de lo extraordinario que eran los días de escuela. Un perro de estudiante que habla sarcasmos. -Kaiba miró a Honda-. Si no fueran tus amigos, ellos ya te habrían vendido a un circo.  
  
-¡Cállate, Kaiba! Lo que sucede es que estás celoso. No lo admitas; lo leo en tu cabezota. Te duele no tener amigos. Ni uno solo. Porque así estés con Yugi, él no es tu amigo.  
  
Sólo cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Estaban hablando de cosas comunes y mundanas y él tenía que abrir la bocota y mencionar su relación con Yugi.  
  
Buscó a Honda con la vista, pero no había señales de él en el salón. ¿A qué maldita hora se había ido? Justo cuando necesitaba de uno de sus comentarios para salir de ésa.  
  
-¿Yugi? -Kaiba amplió su sonrisa. Había notado el interés de Jounouchi por ese asunto-. ¿Te duele que esté con Yugi?  
  
-¡Claro que no! -gritó Jounouchi, poniéndose muy nervioso.  
  
-Lo último que faltaba: que el perro se ponga celoso.  
  
-¿Celoso? ¿Yo, celoso? ¡Como dices estupideces, Kaiba! ¿Cómo podría sentir celos de Yugi?  
  
¡Ya estaba! La había hecho, y grande. Se había vendido solo.  
  
-¿Yugi? -preguntó Kaiba, sin entender del todo.  
  
El CEO no tardó ni un cuarto de segundo en darse cuenta de las palabras de Jounouchi.  
  
-Así que estás celoso de Yugi, ¿verdad?  
  
Kaiba se inclicó un poco sobre la carpeta de Jounouchi.  
  
-No tienes que ponerte así -comentó, al ver que Jounouchi estaba como en shock y no respondía-. Siempre puedes ser mi amante; no creo que Yugi se niegue.  
  
-¿¡Que Yugi se niegue a qué?!  
  
Todos voltearon. En la puerta estaban Yami y Yugi. Y el primero tenía la mano en la puerta; la había abierto de un tirón.  
  
-Estaba pensando -comentó Kaiba, cerrando los ojos- que si acaso no te dabas cuenta de que no eres bienvenido aquí. Pero eso sería pedirte demasiado.  
  
Yami cruzó el salón a gran velocidad y se colocó frente a Kaiba.  
  
-Responde, Kaiba, ¿qué tanto hablabas de Yugi?   
  
Yami enfatizó tanto el nombre de su aibou que parecía que lo hacía para recalcar que era SU aibou.  
  
Yugi se adelantó; tenía que salvar el día.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Kaiba-kun, Jounouchi-kun!  
  
Kaiba pasó su mirada de Yami a Yugi. No le respondió, pero ese gesto valía mucho.  
  
-No tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie. Y menos a ti -contestó Kaiba, pero sin mirar a Yami-. Pero si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Jounouchi?  
  
Yami dudó un momento. Pero luego miró a Jounouchi como pidiendo respuestas.  
  
-¡No le hagas caso a Kaiba! -logró decir Jounouchi.  
  
-Oh, ya puedes hablar -se burló Kaiba.  
  
-Pero qué demonios -se quejó Yami, perdiendo la paciencia al ver que lo ignoraban.  
  
-Yugi. -Kaiba centró su atención en Yugi, de nuevo y para desgracia de Yami-. Mokuba me comentó que cocinas bien. Espero cocines algo esta noche. Voy a cenar.  
  
-¿¡Quién demonios te crees para decir eso?! -explotó Yami.  
  
-Salgo temprano de Kaiba Corp. Estaré como a las 7 -continuó Kaiba, ignorando a Yami.  
  
Yugi estaba en medio de semejante masacre. Sabía que Kaiba lo hacía para joderle la paciencia a Yami, mientras que Yami sólo quería joderse a Kaiba. Tenía que decir o hacer algo antes de que se pusiera peor.  
  
-¿Es algo especial? -preguntó-. ¿Qué celebramos?  
  
Lástima que en su intento de salvar la situación, Yugi fallò miserablemente al no atinar a decir nada bueno.  
  
-Nuestra primera semana juntos.  
  
-¿¡Qué?!  
  
Yami estaba a puntode borrarle con lo que fuera esa sonrisa a Kaiba, pero Yugi se le prendió del brazo.   
  
-¿Podrás acompañarme a comprar cosas para la cena? ¿Verdad? -dijo Yugi. Estaba ligeramente colorado por el comentario de Kaiba.  
  
Yugi dio en el clavo. Con eso había hecho recordarle a Yami que la última vez fue Kaiba quien había salido a comprar con él. Yami se había sentido mal por eso durante mucho tiempo. Y más aún si recordaba que después de las compras, Kaiba había terminado sentado en la sala de la casa de su Yugi.  
  
-¿Jounouchi-Kun, no querrás ir también? -preguntó Yugi. En su mirada pedía apoyo a gritos.  
  
-¡Sí! Claro, estaré temprano.  
  
-Pero tendrás que poner otro plato para la cena -comentó Kaiba.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Y para quién? -preguntó Yami, un poco más tranquilo-. ¿Para algún amante perdido? ¿Qué? ¿Tienes tantos que ya no sabes a quién llevar?   
  
-No, Yugi ya lo invitó -contestó Kaiba, mirando a Jounouchi-. Es para Mokuba; no querrá perderse esto.  
  
-¿Jounouchi-kun? -preguntó Yugi, sin entender bien.  
  
-¡No, Yugi! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Son sólo estupideces de Kaiba!  
  
-Al parecer hoy estás más estúpido, Kaiba -dijo Yami.  
  
-El amor hace a algunas personas ver las cosas de manera diferente, como a mì. Mientras que a otros los vuelve estúpidos. Como a ti, Yami.  
  
-¿Amor? -se burló Yami-. Pensé que gente como tú no podía pronunciar esa palabra.  
  
Kaiba lo miró por un momento y luego se dirigió a Yugi.  
  
-¿Lo ves, Yugi? Lo único que logras es volver más estúpido a Yami.  
  
Nada indicaba que ésa sería una mañana asquerosa. Al menos para Yami, y quizás para Jounouchi también. Después del último comentario de Kaiba, Yami estaba dispuesto a practicar su léxico en cuestiones de insultos, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y entró Bakura. Cerró la puerta tras él. Caminó medio sonámbulo por el salón, llegó a su carpeta y tan pronto como se sentó, cayó sobre la mesa, dormido.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
Por primera vez, todos dijeron lo mismo.  
  
Después de un rato, Kaiba habló; era quien había asimilado más rápido las cosas.  
  
-A las 7.  
  
-Perfecto -dijo Yami-. Hace mucho que M-O-K-U-B-A no va a cenar a la casa.  
  
-Espero no necesites nada, Yugi -continuó Kaiba, ignorando por completo el comentario Anti-Seto Kaiba que había mandado Yami-. Como somos sólo cuatro, no creo que tengas muchos problemas.  
  
-Pero Kaiba-kun, somos cinco.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás contando a éste? -preguntó Kaiba, señalando despectivamente a Yami. (1)  
  
Yami abrió la boca dispuesto a insultar durante los próximos veinte minutos a Kaiba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Honda.  
  
-¡Ahí estás! -dijo, corriendo al sitio de Bakura.  
  
A mitad de camino sintió la atmósfera pesada. Giró un poco y vio la escena.  
  
-Oh, no. No habré interrumpido nada importante, ¿no?  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Perdón. Salí porque vi a Bakura entrar medio muerto a la escuela y pensé que ya habían terminado y, pues... ¡Ya, olvídenlo!   
  
Honda sabía que tenía que dar una explicación, pero eso ya no importaba. Fue a despertar a Bakura y preguntarle que le pasaba. Mientras que los otros tenían cara de no querer continuar la conversación.  
  
-¿A las 7? -preguntó Yugi.  
  
Los otros tres asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza y se fueron a sentar, justo cuando el profesor de turno entraba. Puntualidad japonesa.  
  
Yugi había cometido un error al pensar que la masacre sería en la escuela. Pero tenía que ver el lado bueno de la situación: en su casa habían más opciones de escape si se ponían realmente mala las cosas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast  
  
  
**Nota de Little Kei**  
  
(1) Pues, esto me lo hizo ver el mismo Raventears. Si reflexionan al respecto, se daràn cuenta de que nadie ha invitado a Yami, segùn Raven, porque està incluido en el paquete "Yugi Mutou". Kaiba se autoinvita y mete a Mokuba en el asunto, y Yugi invita a Jounouchi pero... ¿alguien dijo Yami? Què importa que viva bajo el mismo techo que Yugi (y en el mismo cuerpo, de hecho).  
  



	19. Carnage Before Dinner

Kaiba **Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí. Tenedme paciencia.   
Agradezco a todos aquellos que me reventaron el mail con cartas de apoyo moral. Igualmente con los Reviews.   
**Reviews**  
**Amazona Verde: **Oh, vamos. Ni siquiera Yugi puede ser tan lento. Pero... sì. Sabe que Yami se muere de los celos, pero, no sabe por qué. Ya sabes, ese discurso barato de "no tienes que sentir celos porque confías en mí". Se supone (que cursi que soy....Agg!) que Yugi confìa en Yami y Yami (obvio) confìa en Yugi tanto, pero TANTO que no necesita sentir celos. Pero lo que sucede, ya en serio, es que Yami sabe que cualquier persona sobre la tierra puede derretrise por el castaño.  
  
**Radfel: **A veces me pregunto; ¿còmo haces para no ahogarte cuando te ríes? Vaya, yo suelo hacer esos ejercicios de embarazadas para poder calmarme cuando mi hermano saca una de sus ideas para los fics. Una de sus ideas para un fic era hacer una fiesta (sin consentimiento del dueño) en house Kaiba. ¿Te imaginas al saqueador, ladrón y basura de Bakura queriendo robarle a Kaiba? O quizás, culpando a Kaiba por tener tantos perros cuidando el jardín.   
  
**Little-kei: **¿Acaso no te he dicho que con tus reviews me rompo el ojo leyendo? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me dejas un montón de reviews cortos y no uno largo. Cosa que así la gente que lee el resumen dice: "Oh, mira. Tiene 667 reviews. El fic debe ser bueno" Ya bueno, a lo que nos importa: El hecho que Yami sea un fracasado lo saco porque, no sé, creo que ya me cansé de leer fics donde es el rey, el único, el ganador, etc, etc, etc. Y lee bien que no estoy diciendo que no lo sea. Yami es el REY, basta con verle la cintura y sus correas... Pero, quiero poner más cool a Kaiba. Ya sabes porque. Y sobre el floro barato de cuarta que voy a poner... la verdad aún no sé como hacer para que Kaiba se fije en lo buenazo que está Jounouchi.   
  
**caila-c** Sì, tienes razón, no visitas fanfiction en un par de meses y descubres que te has perdido de cosas buenas. También me ha pasado a mí. A todos, creo. A ver, me desconcerrtó eso de que me mandarías a Osama. Con lo de Seto y Jounouchi... ¿cómo dices? Tuve que matar unas cuantas neuronas en e proceso de entender lo que pusiste. De hecho, desde el principio tenía planeado que fuera un Seto x Jounouchi y la verdad no tenía ni idea de como haría la historia. Sólo escribía y mientras lo hacía se le ocurría que más poner. Lo demás, me salió como me vino.   
  
**Queen Latifa ** Oh, gracias, reviews como los tuyos hacen que mi ego y arrogancia crezcan (hasta que viene mi beta y me baja de mi nube). Lo que más me gusta de los fics es poner los diálogos, siento que hay más libertad y me divierte más (si supieraslo mucho que tengo que sufrir para las escenas lemon, por eso pongo más shonen ai que otra cosa).   
  
**Kiri Miyamoto** ¿Lo que pasa con Bakura? Sí, en un futuro no tan lejano lo van a saber, espero. En realidad no pensaba ponerlo ya que no haría mucho en el fic, pero como me agrada este bastard me anime a ponerlo. Sí, Yugi siempre tiene algo que decir y casi no se sale de control, aprendan.   
  
**Kary6** Siempre quice ser ídolo de alguien. Ya sabes, como bajista de un grupo de heavy metal o algo así, pero no pensé que los tendría por escribir fanficts. Cuando estaba leyendo tu review casi me emocionó, había leído que estabas enamorada de mí. Oh~ no vuelvo a leer reviewsmientras que entro al MSN. ¿Soltar golpes? Me gusta más la agresión verbal, duele más. Y con esa boquita de caramelo que se mandan los personajes no es difícil ponerlos insultándose.   
  
**Daniela** No te preocupes, ya estoy en los 19 capìtulos, falta poco para que lo termine. De hecho, lo termino en el próximo episodio.  
  
___________________________________  
  
**Notas:** Cuando comenzó el fic, Raven sólo conocía del anime. Más tarde pudimos leer el manga que, valgan verdades, es muchìsimo mejor. Pues bien, Raven decidió mantener dos pequeños detalles en su historia: el que Mokuba sólo se refiera a su hermano Seto como su "nii-sama", y el que Yami, en los 37+ volúmenes del manga, llame a Yugi su "aibou".  
  
Las explicaciones pertinentes: "nii-sama" es una de las maneras más respetuosas que hay en japonés para referirte a tu hermano mayor (la más respetuosa sería "oniisama"). Y es respetuosa, ya que "niisama" es un título honorífico - una manera neutral de decir "hermano mayor" sería "ani-ue". El que Mokuba llame siempre así a Seto Kaiba habla por sí solo del tremendo respeto y amor que siente hacia él.  
  
Por otra parte, "aibou" significa "compañero", "socio"; Yami llama siempre así a Yugi, sin excepción. Y Yugi lo llama "Mou Hitori no Boku", algo así como "Mi Otro Yo", mientras que el resto del grupo se refiere al faraón como "Mou Hitori no Yugi", "El Otro Yugi". Recuerden que uno de los grandes misterios del manga es el _verdadero nombre_ del faraón... revelado al fin en el capítulo 333. Si acaso se lo preguntan, nadie jamás llama "Yami" al faraón, o a su espíritu en todo caso; ésa fue una invención del fandom y, por alguna razón, en la versión norteamericana del anime ése es el nombre que nuestro chico de las correas recibe. **(Little Kei.)**  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
**

Smell like teen spirits

**  
  
**Capítulo 19: Carnage before dinner**  
-Comerás, ¿verdad?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Yami? Te estoy hablando. ¿También vas a comer?   
  
-...  
  
Yugi estaba dirigiendo el carrito del supermercado; la verdad, tenía pocas cosas que comprar, pero no iba a obligar a Yami a cargar con todo. Había pasado los últimos quince minutos tratando de hacer que Yami le contestara, sin éxito. Yugi ya sabía lo que sentía Yami cuando Kaiba lo ignoraba. ¿Kaiba?   
  
Yugi sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-¿Será buena idea comprar algo de eso? -preguntó Yugi, mirando la sección de verduras-. Kaiba-kun de seguro come muchas verduras.  
  
-¿Kaiba? Sólo cómprale comida instantánea. Y... ¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que coma? No es como si de verdad le interesara ir a comer: va a joder, que es diferente.  
  
-Va a comer con nosotros -contestó Yugi; sabía que hablar de Kaiba haría que Yami despertara de su trance-. A quien va a joder es a ti.  
  
-Y a Jounouchi.  
  
-Bueno, sí. ¿Qué crees que quizo decir con eso de amante?  
  
-Pues que Jounouchi quiere algo con él. Eso fue lo que insinuó Kaiba, y por eso lo veo poco probable. ¿Jounouchi con él? No puede haber combinación más bizarra.  
  
-¿Eso crees?  
  
-Claro. ¿Te imaginas a Jounouchi saliendo con Kaiba?  
  
-No. Pero me imagino saliendo con Kaiba.  
  
-Eso es diferente, Yugi.   
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque tú saldrías con él porque te da pena. Y no creo que Jounouchi sienta pena por él.  
  
-Pero, ¿no crees que Kaiba-kun tenga razón? ¿Qué pasaría si Jounouchi de verdad sintiera algo por él?   
  
Yugi ya no estaba hablando con Yami, estaba hablando con él mismo. Le era difícil imaginarse a su amigo enamorado de Kaiba. Bueno, después de todo, enamorarse de alguien como Seto Kaiba no era muy difícil. Incluso él, Yugi, podría enamorarse de Kaiba.  
  
-Aún no me respondes. ¿Vas a comer o no?  
  
-Sí.   
  
-Por fin; media hora para que me digas eso. Ya, bueno. Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer?  
  
-¿Yo escojo la cena?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Quiero comer carne.   
  
-¿Carne?  
  
-Sí. Por como se ve Kaiba, parece ser vegetariano. Y quiero ver si puede comer carne. De seguro la desprecia. Por otro lado, a Mokuba y a Jounouchi les gusta. Y a ti, ¿también?  
  
-Sí. Está bien. Comeremos carne.   
  
Terminaron de comprar y, como el caballero que era, Yami cargó todos los paquetes. Por primera vez se sintió miserable por no cargar dinero. Recordó que Kaiba siempre terminaba pagando todo lo que Yugi comprara.   
  
Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El Rey de los Juegos pensando en Kaiba.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Si no quiero cagarla más, será mejor no hablar mucho" se repetía una y otra vez Jounouchi. Era temprano aún, pero deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Yugi. Y mejor todavía si llegaba antes que Kaiba y trataba de explicar lo que había pasado en la mañana.  
  
Al recordar eso último, aceleró su paso.  
  
-¿No crees que es mucho? -preguntó Yami, mirando toda la comida que había hecho Yugi.  
  
-Creo que sí. Pero me emocioné y preparé de más.  
  
Yami volteó para ver el reloj de pared. Faltaba mucho para las 7. Kaiba aún no llegaba y Yami ya estaba deseando que se fuera.  
  
-¿Deseando que ya sean las 7? -preguntó Yugi, mirándolo-. Relájate, Yami.   
  
-Es difícil relajarse sabiendo que Kaiba va a venir. Desearía que dejara de fastidiarte.  
  
-Yami, Kaiba-kun no me fastidia. -"A quien fastidia es a ti" pensó Yugi.  
  
-¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué te habla así? ¿Por qué se te acerca tanto? ¿Por qué viene a la casa? ¿Por qué demonios va a venir ahora?  
  
-Me habla así porque trata de ser amable. No se me acerca tanto; sólo trata de divertirse conversando con alguien. Viene a la casa porque lo invito y va a venir ahora porque nunca ha venido a comer. Quizás sólo sea porque Mokuba se lo pidió, quién sabe.  
  
Yami se quedó mirándolo. Admiraba la forma cómo Yugi siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.  
  
-Yami. Lo único que me falta es que digas que trata de seducirme si me trae un regalo ¿no?  
  
-Que no se atreva...  
  
Ambos escucharon cómo tocaban la puerta. Yami fue y no tardó en abrirla.  
  
-Jounouchi, pasa.  
  
-Hola, Yami. ¿Yugi?  
  
-En la cocina.  
  
Jounouchi entró seguido por Yami y se dirigió a la cocina para saludar.  
  
-Hola, Jounouchi-kun, llegas temprano. Y espero que tengas hambre.  
  
-Sí, claro. Sabes que siempre ando con hambre -dijo el rubio, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-Yugi -comenzó a decir Yami, acercándose a él-, he aguantado a Kaiba sólo porque me lo has pedido. -Era obvio que a Yami no le interesaba mucho si ahí parado estaba Jounouchi con cara de no entender nada. Yami le cogió el mentón a Yugi y continuó-. Pero ya terminó con mi paciencia. No me importa si comienza a joderme a mí, pero si se atreve a insinuarte algo... -Yami hizo una larga pausa-. No me va a importar que Mokuba esté presente.  
  
-Yami -Yugi, estaba algo nervioso-. Lo dices como si fueras a matarlo.  
  
Yami sonrió con malicia y estaba a punto de besar a su aibou, cuando recordó que no eran dos, sino tres en la cocina. Ambos voltearon para mirar al rubio.  
  
-Chicos... No es como si tuviera muchas preguntas, pero la verdad es que sí tengo unas cuantas.  
  
-Verás, Jounouchi-kun...  
  
Yami se colocó detrás de Yugi y lo abrazó.  
  
-¿Alguna otra pregunta, Jounouchi? -dijo Yami, abrazando a un muy sonrojado Yugi.  
  
Jounouchi no necesitaba ser un genio para entender que Yugi y Yami tenían una relación. Pero...  
  
-A ver -comenzó a decir-. Si ustedes son... pareja... ¿Kaiba?  
  
-Kaiba puede irse al carajo -Yami adoraba decir eso.  
  
-Yami, no vas a mandar al carajo a Kaiba-kun cuando llegue ¿verdad?  
  
-No, claro que no. Sólo le diré como llegar.  
  
-¿Acaso eso no es lo mismo? -preguntó Jounouchi.  
  
-¿Crees que se va a dar cuenta?  
  
-Claro que no. Con tu sutileza Yami, nunca. -Jounouchi hizo una larga pausa y continuó-. Este... Con respecto a lo que pasó en la escuela...  
  
-Ah, eso. En lo personal creo que Kaiba sólo se burla de ti. Pero Yugi piensa que es verdad.  
  
Jounouchi lo estaba viendo todo a cuadritos, sin contar que estaba sudando frío.  
  
-Yo no dije eso, Yami. Dije que pensaba, Jounouchi-kun no me mires así, pensaba que quizás sí podías estar interesado en Kaiba-kun.  
  
-Y ¿es verdad, Jounouchi?  
  
-No -contestó rápidamente el aludido.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Jounouchi-kun ¿seguro que estás seguro? No es que desconfíe de ti, pero como estás contestando tan rápido. En primer lugar, ¿estás escuchando nuestras preguntas? No vaya a ser que estar contestando por reflejo.  
  
-¡Les digo que estoy seguro! Además ¿a quién le gusta Kaiba? ¿a ustedes o a mí? A mí. Y si yo les digo que no me gusta es porque no me gusta.  
  
-Jounouchi-kun. Lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido.  
  
-¡Claro que tiene sentido! A mí no me gusta Kaiba. Y como soy yo quien está interesado en él, ustedes no tiene más que creerme a mi.  
  
-Jounouchi -dijo Yami, acercándose a él-. Has dicho exactamente lo mismo pero al revés.  
  
-Yami, ¿estás entendiéndolo? -preguntó Yugi.  
  
-¿Sabes aibou? Yo creo que sí le gusta.  
  
-Creo que yo también -dijo Yugi, sonriendo-. Y también creo que Jounouchi-kun no ha dicho nada inteligente desde que mencionamos a Kaiba-kun.  
  
-De hecho...- comenzó a decir Jounouchi-. Creo que lo más inteligente que puede hacer ahora es: callarme.  
  
Yami estaba en frente suyo mirándolo con cara de asco.  
  
-Jounouchi... ¿te gusta KAIBA?  
  
-¿Por qué me miras así?  
  
-No es por ti, no te preocupes. Mi cara de asco es por Kaiba.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-Jounouchi-kun ¿cómo que "oh"? ¿Te gusta Kaiba-kun? -preguntó Yugi, algo emocionado.  
  
-No. Ya les dije. -concluyó Jounouchi.  
  
Después de dar por terminada la conversación, un muy acalorado y sonrojado Jounouchi se fue a sentar a la sala.  
  
-¿Le crees? -preguntó Yugi.  
  
-No.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
-Nii-sama.  
  
-Si, Mokuba.  
  
-¿Tienes el regalo para Yugi?  
  
-Sí -contestó el mayor de los Kaiba, con su típica sonrisa torcida.  
  
La limosina se estacionó fuera de la tienda de juegos. Ambos salieron y Kaiba dió órdenes de que se vaya. Mokuba estaba parado frente a la puerta espernado a su nii-sama.  
  
-¿No me vas a decir?  
  
-Lo vas a ver, de todos modos.  
  
-¿Lo voy a ver?- Mokuba le hechó una larga mirada a su hermano-. No veo que tengas nada que darle a Yugi. ¿O es que le vas a dar algo que no puedo ver?  
  
-Mokuba -Kaiba estaba algo impresionado con el comentario-. ¿Qué quiciste decir con eso?  
  
-Nada -contestó sonriendo.  
  
Kaiba se acercó a Mokuba y se apoyó en la pared.  
  
-A ver. ¿Qué crees que le voy a dar a Yugi?  
  
-¿Y por qué crees que se eso?  
  
-Sólo responde.  
  
-¿Por qué yo primero? ¿No puedes darme el ejemplo? Como siempre.  
  
-Mokuba, te conozco desde que naciste. Y se perfectamente a dónde quieres llegar. Así que habla de una vez.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
~Dentro de house Mutou~  
  
-¿Por qué no entran? -preguntó Yugi.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres que entren? -preguntó Yami.  
  
-Es raro. hace minutos que escuchamos la limosina -comentó Jounouchi, ya más relajado-. ¿Qué tanto hacen afuera?  
  
Yami y Yugi voltearon a verlo. Hacía varios minutos que Jounouchi no hablaba. Y decir que Jounouchi no hablara era algo extraordinario. Yami y su aibou se extrañaron un poco con la reacción de Jounouchi. Acababa de enterarse que ambos eran pareja y no había dicho o hecho nada (inteligente). Pero Yugi suponía que era porque estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en Kaiba que aún no tardaba en asimilarlo.  
  
-¡Que entren de una vez!  
  
Claro, Yami estaba desesperado porque entren. Cuanto más rápido entren más rápidos e irán (al menos por Kaiba). Yami se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró frente a Mokuba y recostado en la pared estaba Kaiba. Ambos se veían muy entretenidos.  
  
Mokuba le sonrió y Kaiba le lanzó una mirada despectiva.  
  
-No hemos tocado -dijo Kaiba, al tiempo que cogía la perilla de la puerta y la cerraba.  
  
-Bien, Mokuba, no has respondido -Kaiba siguió con su conversación.  
  
-Dime tú primero. Porque se que cuando entremos no me vas a decir nada.  
  
-Exacto.  
  
~Dentro de house Mutou~  
  
-¿Qué pasó, Yami? -preguntó Yugi.  
  
-Ese imbécil -dijo Yami.  
  
Yami volvió a abrir la puerta y antes que kaiba pudiea hacer algo cogió a Mokuba.  
  
-No la abrí por ti.  
  
Le dijo a Kaiba mientras hacía pasar a Mokuba y cerraba de nuevo la puerta.  
  
~Fuera de house Mutou~  
  
-Ese imbécil -dijo Kaiba.  
  
~Dentro de house Mutou~  
  
-Hola, buenas noches -saludó Mokuba.  
  
-Hola -saludaron todos.  
  
-¿Y Kaiba-kun?  
  
-Afuera -contestó Yami.  
  
-No por mucho -comentó Mokuba-. Ya deberías saber que nadie le cierra la puerta a Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi suspiró y fue a brirle la puerta a Kaiba, ya que sabía que ni Yami ni Jounouchi lo harían.  
Hasta aquí.  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	20. Huele a Espíritu Joven

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Nirvana (¿Novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí. Tenedme paciencia.   
  
Agradezco a todos aquellos que me reventaron el mail con cartas de apoyo moral. Igualmente con los Reviews.   
  
**Notas de Little Kei:** La primera vez que Raven y yo tuvimos listo este fic, se nos olvidó un detallito de ésos que no son vitales pero que bien te pueden molestar todo el asunto: en este fic, Raven utiliza los nombres originales de los personajes. Aquí viene una relación de los cambios de nombres de los personajes.  
  
~Yugi Mutou = Yugi Moto (hey, claro que esa "u" importa muchísimo: le cambia el significado a su nombre. Pero no pregunten cuál es el tan mentado significado.)  
  
~Katsuya Jounouchi = Joey Wheeler.  
  
~Hiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor.  
  
~Anzu Masaki = Tea Gardner.  
  
...Y aunque no aparezcan en esta historia en particular, ténganlos presentes:  
  
~Pegasus J. Crawford = Maximillian Pegasus (el horror de Raven; Anzu es su error).  
  
~Ryuuji Otogi = Duke Devlin.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Cuando comenzó el fic, Raven sólo conocía del anime. Más tarde pudimos leer el manga que, valgan verdades, es muchìsimo mejor. Pues bien, Raven decidió mantener dos pequeños detalles en su historia: el que Mokuba sólo se refiera a su hermano Seto como su "nii-sama", y el que Yami, en los 37+ volúmenes del manga, llame a Yugi su "aibou".  
  
Las explicaciones pertinentes: "nii-sama" es una de las maneras más respetuosas que hay en japonés para referirte a tu hermano mayor (la más respetuosa sería "oniisama"). Y es respetuosa, ya que "niisama" es un título honorífico - una manera neutral de decir "hermano mayor" sería "ani-ue". El que Mokuba llame siempre así a Seto Kaiba habla por sí solo del tremendo respeto y amor que siente hacia él.  
  
Por otra parte, "aibou" significa "compañero", "socio"; Yami llama siempre así a Yugi, sin excepción. Y Yugi lo llama "Mou Hitori no Boku", algo así como "Mi Otro Yo", mientras que el resto del grupo se refiere al faraón como "Mou Hitori no Yugi", "El Otro Yugi". Recuerden que uno de los grandes misterios del manga es el _verdadero nombre_ del faraón... revelado al fin en el capítulo 333. Si acaso se lo preguntan, nadie jamás llama "Yami" al faraón, o a su espíritu en todo caso; ésa fue una invención del fandom y, por alguna razón, en la versión norteamericana del anime ése es el nombre que nuestro chico de las correas recibe.   
  
___________________________________  
  
**

Smell like teen spirits

**  
  
  
**Capítulo 20: Smell like teen spirits - Huele a espíritu joven**  
  
  
Se levantó y pasó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Estaba sangrando.  
  
No podía asimilarlo. Era más fuerte y más rápido que Yami. ¿Cómo había dejado que lo golpeara? Su orgullo no permitiría que las cosas se queradan así. Su orgullo de ser Seto Kaiba.  
  
En un rápido y preciso movimiento Kaiba le devolvió el puñetazo a Yami.  
  
-¡Yami! -gritó Jounouchi.  
  
Tan pronto como Yami logró levantarse del suelo, el rubio lo cogió antes que tratara de golpear de nuevo a Kaiba.  
  
-Lo siento, ¿te dolió? -se burló Kaiba.  
  
-No tanto como te va a doler a ti.  
  
-¡Yami! ¡Kaiba-kun!  
  
-No van a hacerte caso -dijo Mokuba detrás de él, resignado.  
  
Ahí estaba Jounouchi, tratando de detener lo inevitable.  
  
-No lo sueltes, Jounouchi. Si lo mato Yugi se enojará conmigo.  
  
Yami mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas maliciosas, deseando más que nunca cerrarle la boca a Kaiba.  
  
-Jounouchi, suéltame. Mejor llévate a Mokuba; no quiero que vea esto.  
  
-Gracias por pensar en Mokuba antes que en tu Yugi.  
  
Yami ya no pudo contenerse, ya que lo había hecho muy bien hasta ese momento. Logró librarse de Jounouchi.  
  
Kaiba y Yami se paralizaron. Ambos se miraban el puño derecho.  
  
Yugi estaba en el piso.  
  
Su Hikari se había interpuesto entre ellos y había recibido el golpe.  
  
Toda la casa cayó en un silencio aterrador. Podían escuchar sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo demasiado acelerado. Ni siquiera Yugi emitía sonido; no se quejaba ni estaba llorando. Sólo se cogía el rostro.  
  
-¡Aibou!  
  
Yami fue hasta él, se agachó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sabía que su aibou estaba mal y quería remediarlo. Al sentirlo, Yugi lo alejó con sus brazos. Volteó el rostro; no quería mirar a Yami.  
  
Su contraparte se quedó helado. Nada de eso tenía que estar pasando, nada. Había golpeado a Yugi, a su Yugi y cuando lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo y hablar, Yugi lo alejaba de él.  
  
Kaiba y Jounouchi miraban la escena tan fríos como Yami. Ninguno de ellos deseaba que las cosas estuvieran pasando así. Mokuba comprendió que Yugi necesitaba alguien que entendiera porqué se sentía tan mal. No era el golpe o cualquier otra cosa: eran ellos. Eran Kaiba y Yami. Mokuba se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Yugi correspondió al abrazo, haciendo que Yami se sintiera peor.  
  
Yami se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a Kaiba.  
  
-Supongo que estarás disfrutándolo.  
  
-Imbécil. ¿Acaso crees que esto me divierte?  
  
-¿No era lo que querías? -preguntó Yami, alzando un poco más la voz.  
  
-¡Ya deténganse! -ordenó Jounouchi acercándose.  
  
-No te metas en esto, Jounouchi -pidió Yami.  
  
-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! Son mis amigos. Ya dejen de pelear.  
  
Kaiba miró a Jounouchi como recordándole que él no era su amigo.  
  
-Ahora todos en esta casa somos amigos. No me importa lo que pienses, Kaiba.  
  
-Kaiba -comenzó Yami-. He soportado tus estupideces más de lo que pude. No somos amigos. No somos nada. Lárgate.  
  
-Bien, no tengo problemas con eso, Yami. Pero deberías preocuparte por Yugi y no por mí.  
  
Pero Kaiba sí tenía un problema. Todos tenían un problema.  
  
Yugi y Mokuba no estaban.  
  
Yami quería matar a alguien; es más, quería matar a Kaiba. Pero se tranquilizó casi por milagro. Por estar peleando con él había tenido muchas discusiones con Yugi, lo había golpeado y por seguir peleando lo había perdido. Tenía que dejar de actuar como un imbécil. Todos tenían que dejar de actuar como imbéciles.  
  
-¿Jounouchi, no los viste salir? -preguntó el CEO.  
  
Saber que lo tienes junto a ti y cuando volteas y no lo encuentras es una sensación que se puede recordar toda una vida. Sabía que Mokuba tenía que estar bien, pero era necesario saber dónde estaba. Kaiba había leído los pensamientos de Yami en sus ojos. Admitía que había sido un imbécil y que tenían que encontrarlos.  
  
-Maldita sea, no. Estaba muy ocupado mirándolos a ustedes.  
  
-Y Yugi está mal -recordó Yami.  
  
-Tranquilo. Yugi no es imbécil, no como nosotros -dijo Kaiba-. Además, están los dos juntos. Mokuba tiene la suficiente cabeza fría como saber qué hacer.  
  
Jounouchi y Yami lo miraron incrédulos. Kaiba hablando amablemente y tranquilizándolos. Tranquilizando a Yami. Todo ese aire de arrogancia y prepotencia había desaparecido, igual que Yugi y Mokuba. Era un Seto Kaiba diferente, porque no parecía Seto Kaiba. El golpe tenía que estar afectándolo.  
  
-Parecen no estar en la casa -comentó Yami, recuperándose del trauma-. La casa es grande y no se escucha el eco de algún sonido. Tampoco siento a Yugi cerca.  
  
-Fueron a caminar -dijo Jounouchi-. No me miren así.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?   
  
-Cuando uno tiene muchas cosas que pensar es muy difícil concentrarse en un lugar familiar; te distrae. Seguro salieron para tomar aire y alejarse de nosotros... De ustedes -corrigió Jounouchi-. Hay un parque grande y tranquilo no muy lejos. Podemos ir a ver.  
  
-Bien -aceptó Yami.  
  
Los tres salieron de la casa. Jounouchi empezó a sentirse nervioso. Kaiba no le había despegado la mirada de encima.  
  
-¿Qué? -se atrevió a decir, antes de comenzar a caminar calle abajo.  
  
-Me impresionas, perro -le dijo-. Esa deducción tuya fue buena. Así que cuando tienes muchas cosas que pensar, sales a caminar al parque. Como perro eso es natural, pero no imaginé que salieras a pensar.  
  
-Deja de agarrarme de idiota, Kaiba -contestó el aludido.  
  
-¿Y en qué piensas? -preguntó Yami.  
  
Jounouchi lo miró con cara de horror. El rubio podía ser lento, pero no tanto. Sólo ahí comenzó a recordar que practicamente había admitido en frente de Yami y Yugi que le gustaba Kaiba. Y Yami estaba aprovechando para sacárselo en cara. El rubio no podía culparlo; Yami estaba tan preocupado por Yugi que tenía que distraerlo con una buena conversación para que se relajara un poco.  
  
-En estupideces.  
  
-¿Y de casualidad esas estupideces son altas? -preguntó Yami, relajándose un poco.  
  
Kaiba sonrió con malicia, captando el sarcasmo de Yami. Por su parte, Jounouchi se adelantó.  
  
-Mejor vamos caminando o nunca llegamos -dijo, muy nervioso.  
  
Yami y Kaiba lo alcanzaron. Estaban caminando uno al costado del otro en forma descendente;,empezando por Kaiba y terminando en Yami.  
  
El antiguo faraón se estaba sintiendo mejor, en parte por las palabras de Kaiba y por la conversación de Jounouchi. Sólo ahí entendió porqué Kaiba adoraba fastidiar al rubio: era divertido.  
  
-¿De qué estabas hablando, Yami? -preguntó el CEO, con una sonrisa maliciosa. No iba a desperdiciar una buena oportunidad para fastidiar al rubio.  
  
-De estupideces, si mal no recuerdo. Algo de que a Jounouchi le gustan... ¿Altas? ¿Ricas? ¿Con hermanos menores, quizás?  
  
-¡Yami, cállate! -explotó el rubio. Se sentía presionado y más aún que estaba en medio de los dos-. ¡Deja de decir...!  
  
-¿Estupideces? -sugirió Yami.  
  
-¿Lo estás disfrutando, Yami? Tan rápido te olvidas de Yugi -comentó Kaiba-. La única razón por la que te dejo llamarme así es porque eso le molesta más al perro que a mí.  
  
-¿Y tú por qué preguntando por Yugi y no por Mokuba? -preguntó con cierto aire de celos Yami-. Maldito imbécil, ¿lo haces por joder o en verdad te gusta?  
  
Kaiba se rio antes de contestar.  
  
-Admito que me cae bien el enano. A ti te odio y si no encontramos a Mokuba los mato a los dos.  
  
Yami se sentía tan extraño y tan bien a la vez. Estaba caminando a mitad de la noche con Jounouchi y Kaiba. Estaban hablando y gastándose bromas entre ellos. No podía creerlo; sabía que se arrepentiría de todo aquello, pero ¡qué más daba!  
  
-¿Y a Jounouchi? -preguntó Yami, malicioso-. ¿A él también lo odias?  
  
Jounouchi no sabía a dónde meterse. Había estado analizando la situación y nunca había imaginado que Yami y Kaiba se confabularían para joderle la paciencia. Tenía a uno de sus mejores amigos al costado y a su peor enemigo y sujeto por el cual babeaba al otro lado.  
  
-Con tu maldito coeficiente ya debiste haberte dado cuenta de que le gustas a Jounouchi. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios nos jodes a nosotros? -cuestionó Yami.  
  
-¡Aguántate un momentito! No me andes tirando a Kaiba encima, Yami. Y... ¿Por qué están hablando de eso? Maldita sea, ustedes se odian. Deberían caminar insultándose y no metiéndome a mí en sus asuntos.  
  
Quizás ese comentario hizo resonancia en la cabeza de Yami, o era que recién entonces lo entendía. Entendía porqué Kaiba lo jodía tanto, a él y a Yugi. Yami en ese momento estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sabía que a Jou le gustaba Kaiba y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por fregarle todo al rubio. No con verdaderas malas intenciones, claro; sino sólo porque quería. Pero el comprenderlo no hizo que dejara de odiarlo.  
  
Por otra parte, en la cabeza semi vacía del rubio la neurona sobreviviente planeaba desde ya la mejor muerte de su hasta entonces mejor amigo. Lo peor era que tenía a su "mejor amigo" fregándole la paciencia y a su "peor enemigo" apoyándolo. Esa noche se iría al carajo, si es que no se había ido ya.  
  
-Kaiba, creo que...  
  
-¡Ya es suficiente, Yami! -interrumpió el rubio, imaginándose que lo que diría Yami iba a ser peor-. ¿Por qué demonios estás hablando con Kaiba de... Mí? Deberías estar hablando conmigo sobre cómo matarlo.  
  
Kaiba estaba realmente sorprendido. El perro estaba diciendo cosas muy ciertas, muy... Inteligentes. No era normal. Pensó que había caído en la Dimensión Desconocida. Era eso o quizás el rubio era así y él nunca lo había notado. Había tantas cosas en Jounouchi que Kaiba no había notado antes, tantas cosas a las que no le había prestado atención.  
  
-Sabes, Kaiba -comenzó a decir Yami, muy serio-. Está haciendo algo de frío, estamos caminando buscando a Yugi y Mokuba, estoy hablando contigo y todo es tu culpa.  
  
-¡Sí, Yami! ¡Sigue, sigue! -apoyó Jounouchi.  
  
-Sólo quería saber algo -Yami tomó aire-. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que cagarnos la noche? Y en especial... ¿¡Por qué tuviste que besar a Yugi!?  
  
-Oh~ ya lo recordaste, qué mal.   
  
-Habla -exigió Yami, como recordando de pronto que Kaiba era su enemigo.  
  
**~Flashback~**  
  
Yugi cruzó la sala para abrir la puerta. Sabía perfectamente que ni Yami ni Jounouchi lo harían; ellos nunca harían nada por Kaiba. Y Mokuba, él era un invitado; no podía pedirle que lo hiciera.  
  
Yugi estaba más tranquilo que otras veces. Le había hecho prometer a Yami que se controlaría. A pesar que él había amenazado con matar al CEO, Yugi quiso confiar en él.  
  
Nadie, ni siquiera Mokuba habría adivinado cuál era el regalo que le tenía preparado su hermano. Cuando Yugi abrió la puerta, un Seto Kaiba extremadamente relajado y arrogante entró a la casa y tras dar un par de pasos dentro se inclinó... Mucho, y besó a Yugi.  
  
Kaiba lo cogió de los hombros obligando a Yugi a mirarlo y, aprovechando el desconcierto del pobre, Kaiba se inclinó sobre él y juntó sus labios con los de Yugi. Había deseado hacer eso desde que empezaron con ese jueguito. Pero siempre lo interrumpían; no era como si Kaiba muriera por besar al chaparro, sólo que todo lo que se proponía tenía que lograrlo.   
  
El gran Seto Kaiba, por más Kaiba que fuese, no era muy experimentado en esos asuntos. El beso no fue largo por la falta de práctica en cuestiones de contener el oxígeno. Al principio fue tierno, pero no duró ya que pronto se convirtió en un beso posesivo. Reclamándolo. Como reclamando a Yugi.   
  
Yugi no hizo nada para evitarlo. Es más, no sabía qué hacer. Y si lo hubiera sabido, no sabría como llevarlo a cabo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas muy rojas.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Kaiba dijo con una voz poco común algo que definitivamente terminó por sacarle el aire a todos los presentes:  
  
-¿Te gustó mi regalo?  
  
Yami, que se había portado muy bien toda la semana aguantando a Kaiba, sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima. Y a pesar de que Kaiba había estado en la casa apenas unos escasos 47 segundos, Yami ya le tenía planeado semanas de tortura y una muerte más dolorosa que lenta.  
  
Lo que aconteció después pasaría a la posteridad.  
  
**~Fin del Flashback~**  
  
-¿Por qué lo besé? No lo sé. Me provocó.  
  
-¿¡Cómo que te provocó?! -gritó Yami, sacando a Jounouchi de en medio y cogiendo a Kaiba del cuello de su gabardina.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Yami? Por favor, sabes perfectamente que no quiero nada con TU Yugi y que sólo lo hice para fastidiarte. Aunque no puede negar que me gustó.   
  
Yami cogió con más fuerza la gabardina. Pero Jounouchi se acercó y trató de separarlos.  
  
-No querrás comenzar de nuevo -dijo Kaiba, más serio-. Ya nos golpeamos, y si lo hacemos de nuevo será el perro quien se interponga. Él recibirá el golpe y estaremos los dos solos buscando a tres.  
  
Yami pareció aceptar el comentario. Además, aún no habían solucionado el problema que los tenía ahí, en medio de la calle: aún no encontraban a Yugi ni a Mokuba.  
  
-Sé que fue estúpido -dijo Kaiba, empezando a caminar y arreglándose la gabardina-. Te debo una disculpa. -Kaiba hizo una pausa-. Pero no pienso pedírtela nunca.   
  
Yami lo miró sorprendido. Kaiba estuvo a punto de disculparse, lo que ya era bastante. Y había admitido haber sido un estúpido. Seto Kaiba admitiendo un error. Eso le bastaba a Yami, por el momento al menos.  
  
-No acepto tu intento de disculpa -dijo Yami-. No te atrevas a intentarlo de nuevo.  
  
-Ay, no -se quejó Jounouchi, caminando detrás de ellos-. Ya empezaron de nuevo a tratarse bien.   
  
___________________________________________  
  
-¿Yugi, te encuentras mejor?  
  
-Sí, gracias, Mokuba -contestó Yugi, sentado en una banca-. Venir me ha ayudado bastante, y tú también.  
  
-De nada. Además, siento que tenía que hacer algo. Pero... Quería ver cómo terminaba todo este asunto.  
  
-De seguro, Yami, Jounouchi-kun y Kaiba-kun siguen enojados. Pero no me importa lo que piensen. Pueden seguir peleando si ellos quieren.  
  
-Yugi, mira -dijo Mokuba, señalando la calle-. ¿Tú también puedes verlo?  
  
Yugi se levantó de la banca y miró hacia donde Mokuba le indicaba. No podía creerlo. Yami, Jounouchi y Kaiba se acercaban a ellos caminando y conversando. ¡Conversando! Ninguno de los dos podía asimilarlo.  
  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Yami se acercó a su aibou un poco nervioso.  
  
-Aibou, lo siento.  
  
Yugi no contestó. Aún estaba pensado qué cosa sobrenatural había logrado que estuvieran ellos tres juntos, sin intentar matarse. Yami no soportó la espera y lo abrazó. Fue ahí donde Yugi regresó en sí.  
  
-No se por qué tienes que actuar así -dijo, con un leve tono de reproche.  
  
-Porque tenía miedo -contestó Yami, muy cerca de su oído para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo-. Miedo de que te enamoraras de otro. Miedo de que te enamoraras de Kaiba.  
  
Yami estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él. Y Yugi lo comprendió. Porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
  
-Enamorarse de alguien como Kaiba-kun es fácil -comenzó a decir, y Yami lo abrazó con más fuerza sintiendo como perdía a su aibou-. Cualquier persona podría enamorarse de él. Incluso yo. -Después de mucho, continuó:- Pero no puedo, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti.  
  
Yami abrió los ojos y se sepraó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos hermosos que no podían ocultar mentira. Y fue Yugi quien lo abrazó y él contestó al abrazo.  
  
-¿Todo arreglado? -preguntó Mokuba a su nii-sama cuando Yami y Yugi se separaron.  
  
-Depende de a qué te refieres, Mokuba.  
  
-Yami -comenzó a decir Yugi-. ¿Kaiba kun y Jounouchi-kun...?  
  
-Cierto. ¿Qué pasará con ustedes?  
  
Kaiba se volvió para ver a un Jounouchi muy nervioso y extremadamente rojo.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, Yami? -preguntó Kaiba, sin sacarle la vista de encima al rubio-. No pasará nada con nosotros, porque el perro no me ha dicho nada.  
  
-¿¡Cómo que nada?! -gritó Yami.  
  
-El que estuvo hablando fuiste tú.  
  
-Sí, y tú ya deberías darte por enterado.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría yo que creer en tus palabras, Yami?  
  
-No todos somos como tú. En mí se puede confiar.  
  
-¡Ya basta! -gritó Jounouchi, sin poder soportarlos más. Yami y Kaiba estaba decidiendo por él. Era el colmo-. ¡Puedo hablar por mí mismo! ¡Y sí, me gustas, maldito imbécil! ¿¡Estás feliz, Yami?! ¡Ya lo dije!  
  
Yugi sonrió ante la declaración, igual que Mokuba. Pero Yami y Kaiba miraron a Jounouchi con malicia.  
  
-Sabía que dirías eso -declaró Yami.  
  
Jounouchi se sentía como un perro. Se había dejado manipular por su amigo, por Yami. Eso era todo lo que podía aguantar. Al día siguiente aparecería una persona muerta en Domino.  
  
-Está haciendo frío, Mokuba -dijo Kaiba, sacando el celular-. Será mejor irnos a casa. Supongo que ustedes quieren pasarla solos -agregó, mirando a Yami y Yugi-. Con respecto a ti, perro, hablaremos mañana.  
  
Dicho eso, ambos hermano Kaiba caminaron calle abajo, a la espera de la limosina.  
  
-¿Eso significa que va a meditarlo? -le preguntó Yugi a Yami-. Jounouchi-kun, tienes una buena oportunidad con Kaiba-kun. No lo vayas a malograr.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
-Bakura, Bakura, despierta -decía Honda.  
  
-¿Huh?   
  
-¡Por fin! Hey, ¿estás bien?  
  
-Sí -contestó medio dormido el peliblanco.  
  
-No, no lo estás.  
  
Honda se inclinó sobre su carperta y le cogió el mentón a Bakura.  
  
-Sus salidas de noche te están matando. Quiero hablar con él.  
  
Bakura se sorprendió por el pedido. Honda no solía pedirle hablar con él. Pero no podía negarse a un pedido suyo. Cerró los ojos y Honda no tuvo más que esperar.  
  
-Bakura, no te duermas -dijo Honda, acercándose más-. Quiero hablar con él, antes de que me arrepienta.  
  
Bakura abrió los ojos y en un rápido moviemiento pasó la lengua sobre los labios de Honda, haciendo que éste lo soltara y se sobresaltara.  
  
-¿Y por qué demonios vas a arrepentirte de hablar conmigo? -preguntó Yami Bakura, cruzando las piernas y colocando su brazo en el respaldar de la silla.  
  
-No me gusta que hagas eso -logró decir Honda, un poco ruborizado-. Mejor te lo digo rápido antes de que me dé miedo. -Se detuvo y tomó aire. No era fácil hablar con él -. Tú eres su Yami y no se qué tipo de trato tienen...  
  
-En el día él, en las noches yo. ¿Qué? ¿Muy difícil de entender, Honda-chan? -interrumpió Yami Bakura, fingiendo una voz melosa.  
  
-Silencio, no hables. Sólo escúchame. -Ante esto Yami Bakura achicó los ojos y levantó una ceja. Lo que Honda tuviera que decir era serio-. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden decidir sobre eso. Pero cuando salgas con tu amigo moreno de motocicleta, me gustaría que no lo dejes herido o sufriendo la resaca.  
  
Yami Bakura no hizo gesto o movimiento alguno que indicara rechazo o conformidad. Y Honda era la clase de personas que se quedan esperando una respuesta todo el día, si era necesario.  
  
-Quiero chupar -anunció Yami Bakura-. ¿Qué tan difícil es conseguir trago en una escuela?  
  
Honda suspiró. Eso era suficiente. No podía esperar nada más de él.  
  
-Veré qué te consigo -le dijo antes de salir del salón. Sabía, por lo menos, que lo había escuchado.  
  
Yami Bakura le lanzó un mirada fugaz al salón: cerca de su carpeta estaban Yami y Yugi conversando amenamente. Mientras que un poco más alejados estaban Kaiba (muy ocupado tecleando en su laptop) y un Jounouchi sentado al costado hablándole. No parecía que el CEO le estuviera haciendo caso, pero Yami Bakura se dio cuenta de que sí lo estaba haciendo. Por más indiferente que pareciera, Kaiba lo estaba escuchando. Giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Anzu babeando por Yami.  
  
Escolares, primavera, ternura, chicos. Todo eso olía a amor.  
  
-Qué asco -se dijo a sí mismo-. Huele a espíritu joven. (1)  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
**Notas de Raventears, el autor:**  
  
¡Alabado sea Ra! Terminé el fic en el capítulo 20, nada mal. Como suele hacer CAPCOM en sus juegos, agradezco a todos los que han tenido la paciencia y el buen gusto de leer mi fic. Y en dejarme un Reviews.  
  
**Gracias.**  
  
Deseaba terminarlo antes de Navidad, pero...  
Espero tengan un feliz año. Y que el próximo año la inspiración caiga sobre los escritores de fanfics para que escriban más.  
  
  
  
**Notas de Little Kei, la beta reader:**  
  
¿Se terminó? ¿Y el resto...? Bien, antes de que le revienten el correo a Raventears haciéndole las mismas preguntas, les cuento que la línea argumental no se acaba aquí. Raven la continuará en otros fics en los que se supone aparecerá el desenlace del asunto Kaiba/Jounouchi (bleh, esto parece avance de culebrón telenovelero). Eso sí, amables lectores, manden sus sugerencias y pedidos para esos fics, ya que parece que Raven los escribirá dependiendo de lo que le pidamos. Por mi parte, yo ya le estoy fregando la paciencia para que me escriba uno Bakura x Honda, porque me gusta la pareja (y me gustan los dos Bakura, ejem).  
  
**(1)** Pues, considerando que Bakura parece ser el único entre los Yami que conserva parte de sus memorias, Raven computó que el compadre se asume como teniendo unos 3000 años de edad, por lo que sería el abuelo del grupo.  
  
**Y ahora, los errores de este fic...**  
  
A ver, qué simpático, Raven esperó a terminar todo el fic para recién hacer la lista de los errores. ¿Y por qué no los corrige? Porque le da flojera, por eso. Bueno, acá vamos con la lista.  
  
~¿Se han dado cuenta de que Mokuba piensa en reversa? Pues, revisen: en el capítulo 3 el chico ya sabe que su hermano se trae algo con Yugi, pero recién en el 13 _lo sospecha_. Pero qué tal chico éste. Tenía que ser Kaiba.  
  
~Y hablando de los que piensan de manera poco ortodoxa... Si revisan bien, verán que en el capítulo 7 Yugi NO LE EXPLICA en ningùn momento a Kaiba para qué necesitan el soborno. Según Raven, Kaiba, merced a su privilegiado cerebro y sus 215 puntos de IQ, no necesitaba que Yugi le dijera algo, puesto que él... Ya lo sabía. Vidente y medio psíquico nació el hombre, pues. La verdad, a Raven se le fue el detallito y le dio una flojera de para qué les cuento a la hora de reescribir ese capi, y allí lo dejó. Entonces, a nosotros no nos queda más que pensar en los impresionantes poderes de precognición e hipercognición de Seto Kaiba, ¿bien?  
  
~Y... ¿En dónde está Sugoroku? La pregunta del millón. Y la respuesta es... Perdido en alguna parte de Egipto desenterrando tumbas faraónicas. ¿Perdido en alguna parte de Egipto desenterrando tumbas faraónicas...? La verdad, Raven no sabía cómo quitarlo de la historia, así que simplemente lo quitó. Sutilmente. Bueno, lo mandó de vacaciones y Yugi, demostrando lo mucho que quiere a su abuelo, nunca vuelve a pensar en él después de la llamadita en el capítulo 11. ¿Y por qué Raven quitó a Sugoroku? Porque era bien difícil para Yugi y Yami armar sus orgías, ups, perdón, tener sus pijamadas con el abuelo rondando por ahí.  
  
~Wow, en Ciudad Domino los chicos van a la escuela un día más. Calculen: Kaiba quiere celebrar el aniversario de la primera semana, ¿y cuántos días tiene una semana? Siete, ¿no? Pues, fíjense en que los chicos han ido a la escuela durante todos y cada uno de los días de esa semana. En todos los capítulos, los chicos han estado en el colegio, eso es. ¿Ven? Con razón los muchachos de Ciudad Domino son tan, pero tan inteligentes. Estudian duro. Bueno, algunos.  
  
~¡Y el error más grande de la historia! Aunque no por culpa de Raven, sino de Kazuki Takahashi. ¡ANZU! ¿Y qué pasó con ella...? Nada, pero Raven la detesta tanto que prefirió no acordarse de ella en este fic. Y si Raven escribe otros fics en los que aparece Anzu, tengan por seguro que la comadre será de muy infeliz recordación para el autor.  
  
  
  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast  



End file.
